


Unsaid

by Zoomiearia



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: AI pets, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Obsession, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomiearia/pseuds/Zoomiearia
Summary: 3 years after the events of the seven minute miracle. Angela is still working on her music career. But things change so do people.
Relationships: Angela Carpenter/Tao, Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Surprise(updated)

It had been 3 over years since the seven minute miracle as people were calling it.  Angela didn’t know if she would call it one. It’s true that the song mother had achieved what it needed to according to the people who organized it. Her old rivals Carole and Tuesday and some other artists. To them it was a miracle, for her it was the first time she had truly sang for herself, the second step to picking up the broken pieces of her life. Recovering from the weeks that had ripped her apart and plunged her into the darkest possible depths of her life. 

She probably would have stayed in that choking darkness, if not for Tao who risked his own safely to see her. He crossed her mind more than he probably should. The man who’s personality people compared to the AI’s he used to start her music career, She knew better than to believe that. He was there for her even then if it was only for a few moments, it meant more to her, he meant more to her. When the rest of the world had turned against him, he was still there for her. He had to leave when the people in power abhorred him so deeply that he couldn't continue to live his own life, she couldn’t go with him. As he had told her, she needed to live her own life. 

In the past three years, things had both stayed the same and changed so much. One of the artists that sang mother, Desmond had passed the year before leaving a slight shadow on the last gathering that they had. Despite that, she had interacted with the duo of Pyotr and GGK, or  **The Losers.** They were an odd group and an interesting one to perform with. Though she still considered the duo of Carole and Tuesday as her rivals. Their careers had taken off as much as hers did. She no longer acted as hostile to all of them accepting them as friends alongside her manager Katy.

One of multiple changes that had happened to Angela. She put more effort into acting more courteous to other people than she once did. By looking at the photo from the 7 minutes miracle on her phone to the dressing room mirror in front of her and comparing it, she could clearly see how her looks had also changed. Her chest had grown alongside her hips giving her more of an hourglass figure. She remembered that the people she modeled for wanted to use that. It didn’t bother her. The outfits she wore when performing didn’t really change when her body did. Like her hair, what she wore was a part of her brand. She checked her updo in the mirror making sure it wouldn’t mess up when she went out to perform in a moment.

A knock on the dressing room door alerted her to the time, “Ms. Carpenter you will need to be on stage in 10 minutes.” A woman’s voice came from behind the door. Angela took a deep breath and stood up from the dresser. She surveyed her clothes, the red shoulderless top and grey slim jeans. One of the more casual outfits she wore for performances.

Angela moved out of the dressing room following the woman to the stage. She could hear the crowd slowly growing in volume as she got closer to the stage entrance. She stood in front of the entrance humming her song quietly. She didn’t want to make any mistakes. A signal from a stage hand caught Angela’s attention. It was the signal for her to go onto the stage.

Angela gave the stage hand a curt nod grabbing the microphone and heading onto the stage. She put the microphone up and started to sing. It was one of her favorite things when The crowd went wild as she danced across the stage. It always gave her joy when performing, the crowd cheering for her, her voice echoing through the venue. 

The performance was over too quickly; Angela would have enjoyed the cheers a little longer. The applause of the crowd dimmed as she returned to the dressing room. She sat down for a second at least until someone else knocked on the door. She huffed, shoving her annoyance to the back of her mind and got up. she fixed her posture pushing her shoulders back, putting her head up, moving to the door.

“What?” Angela asked coolly, opening the door. She was met by her manager Katy immediately reminded of their height difference. Katy was a petite red haired woman even with heels on. Her posture was also not one of confidence at least not right now. “What?” Angela asked again.

Katy took a deep breath, her mouth hanging open as if she wanted to say something. It took a moment before Katy actually spoke “T—“ she paused “there is someone here… to see you.” If it weren’t for Katy’s timid voice Angela would have shown her irritance from being bothered.

“Who?” Angela asked, trying to get a more clear answer from the woman. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Katy refused to meet her gaze looking uncomfortably to the side.

“Um… just follow me.” Angela barely caught what Katy had said. The woman was speaking unusually quiet even for her. She bit her tongue and nodded Making sure she didn’t portray her slight annoyance at Katy’s unclear answer.

Katy still didn’t meet her eyes as they walked from the dressing room through one of the backstage hallways. A few members of the venue's staff walked by them. bothering them for only a second before going to do their job. They continued on to the edge of the backstage area of the venue. It didn’t take long for her and Katy to make it to a back room opening the door to it. It opened to a room with an exit on the opposite wall. 

Angela didn’t understand why Katy had brought her here, It looked like an empty room. that was until a man stirred from the corner of the room moving in front of her. At first she didn’t recognize him. The man had a black jacket and grey pants, his face obscured by grey rimmed oval glasses with purple lenses. The hair should have immediately told her who he was, the black hair in a short bob cut. Her breath caught rendering her unable to speak for a moment her mind racing. It was him, it was really him. Her mind took a moment to pull words together. Finally she spoke.

“Tao…”


	2. Return(updated)

“...why… why are you here?” Tao gazed at Angela through the purple tinted lenses. Her expression was one of confusion and surprise, he expected that. He knew that she would ask that question. Although he had not yet formulated an answer for her. She had no reason to expect his presence. He had no logical reason to even be in this part of Alba city.

“Currently I do not have an adequate answer.” Tao responded. Angela didn’t reply, her mind undoubtedly shocked. He didn’t know what any of her replies could be if she did respond. He didn’t know what Katy’s reply would be either. She didn’t turn him in when he walked up to her outside, although they had interacted very little. Katy was the one who eventually spoke as she was getting a call.

“I’m just going to step out.” Katy said timidly, pointing to outside of the room. She quickly slipped out of the room leaving Tao and Angela alone. Angela clenched and unclenched her fists. She shook her head and pulled herself together. Tao simply watched his mind still proceeding with multiple possible conversations in his mind.

“Tao.” Angela’s voice wasn’t steady. Tao looked up to meet her gaze, there was something in hers that he couldn’t place. “Why… where have you been?” He blinked knowing he could answer this question with relative ease.

“Hiding.” He stated, unsure if he should be more specific. Angela let out a light breathless laugh, a kind of nervous one bordering on confused. He didn’t know if that was a preferable response, it wasn’t anger.

“I know that wasn’t what I meant.” She told him, crossing her arms. Using everything she knew about talking to people to keep her voice a constant tone. If it was anyone else she would have left and told them to talk to her later. To let her get all the questions in her mind together. She was going to ask as many as she could. “Why didn’t you call or something?”

“Communication devices like phones can be tracked; it would not be a practical risk to take.” Tao glanced at his phone, the one he got after disposing of the one he owned three years ago. He would need to leave soon so his presence or lack of it wouldn’t be questioned by anyone. Although he didn’t want to simply leave Angela without answers. 

Tao placed his hand in his pocket pulling out a green sticky note he then grabbed a mechanical pencil from an inside pocket in his jacket. He was reminded of how impractical paper was. He should have found a flat surface as it was difficult to write on the sticky note. There was no flat surface near to use so looking for one would be a waste of time, he could use his hand. It took a moment for him to write down his contact information, a phone number and email address. He glanced up to where Angela was standing.

“This is the information if you wish to contact me.” Tao held out the note to Angela. She continued to watch him taking the note from his hand. She pulled it back and looked at it. He didn’t know what she was thinking. He couldn’t dwell on it, he needed to leave. “Goodbye.” 

Tao didn't wait for Angela’s response using the exit behind him to leave the building. There was a lot of people. He tilted his gaze to the ground and moved through the street avoiding the crowd leaving the venue. It was good that his crimes didn’t ruin Angela’s career. It was a genuine concern considering the fallout of his disappearance. 

The media practically attacked Angela when Tao had gone into hiding. Not in a literal manner. Although what they said was extreme considering she had nothing to do with his cyberattack against Intergalactic. He had read the news when he had first gone into hiding. It had spun things like the death of Angela’s mother Dahlia and Angela passing out at the Grammys from a drug overdose as a plot to hide crimes somehow connected to him. That was one of the more logical ones, cruel but not as much as some of the story’s could be.

Tao paused standing in front of a road he needed to cross. He would have gone to earth but an unexpected variable made that… difficult. A reason he had tracked the news as he should. The news around him had calmed down after about 4 months of him hiding on mars. That was when he got his job which was why he was now in Alba city. 

The walk signal interrupted Tao’s thoughts, he crossed the road continuing to walk. He would have to head back to where he currently lived Tomorrow. That might have been the reason he had acted when he had seen Katy while he was walking. It wasn’t completely impulsive he had thought about regaining contact with Angela. He didn't regret what he had just done. There was this odd feeling though. One he couldn’t place.

  
  
  
  



	3. Call

Angela switched her gaze from her phone to the TV again. Scrolling through the news while switching the channels. She scrolled down a little more and abruptly stopped. As she gazed at the news article. After a moment she finally clicked on the article. It talked about a unconfirmed sniper in Alba city. It held her interest only a moment before she became bored with it and started looking for something else to hold her attention.

Before she could scroll any further a notification popped up on her phone. A text from the group chat specifically a question if anyone else was performing at the Spring festival. Angela took a moment to look at her schedule. After noting that she was free responded. Then silently cursed herself for forgetting. She would half to practice her song for the festival.

Knowing she had forgotten a whole festival returned to look at her schedule. After reviewing everything in her schedule set her phone down and paused. The paper Tao had given her was still on the table. Angela stared at the paper pondering what to do with it. Hesitantly she picked up her phone and the paper and put the number into her phone. Her hands shook as she brought the phone up to her ear.

A monotone voice greeted her “Hello.”

“Tao?”

“Good evening Angela.” Through the phone she could hear the faint sound of a door opening.

Tao looked at the door as two familiar figures entered. The figure around the same height as him waved in greeting. He gave them a slight wave back before pointing at his phone and heading to another room.

“Tao, you good?” He noticed there was concern in her voice.

“No worries, it was just my roommate and for lack of a better word my old friend.”

“Friend!?”

“Not out of choice, we had to work together in middle school and high school.”

Angela couldn’t help but be surprised. Tao had never mentioned he had friends while they still worked together. She wondered if something drove them apart. Quickly she brought her mind back and remembered her goal in calling.

“Tao I was wondering… wondering if you wanted to go to the spring festival? Could bring your roommate and your friend.” Even she could hear how nervous was.

“Is that even allowed?”

“Well everyone who is going to perform got a pass where they can invite anyone they want to the festival.”

“I would have to ask the others. But I would like to go. Give me a moment.” He walked to the other room to ask the two people. He watched them as they looked through their calendars.

“They said they were able to go. So I guess I will see you there then?” 

“I’ll send the pass over. See you then.” She hung up and laid down on the couch as a wave of relief came over her. A smile crossed her face.

———

  
Tao put the phone on the table as he tried to will the smile off his face before the others noticed. Too late though, his roommate looked up their red catlike eyes meeting his. He braced himself for her inevitable question.

“I have many questions Tao but first I’m going to ask a simple one. One that you can’t give a vague answer to. Who were you talking to?” He knew he couldn’t get around any of their questions. They’re a lawyer their job is straight up asking questions.

“The person I was talking to was Angela. before you ask she invited all three of us to the Spring festival.” His friend who was standing in the corner walked to the table his blue eyes met Tao’s and he gave a slight smile before speaking.

“I think what Nayan was really trying to ask was why you’re smiling. So why are you smiling Tao?” He kept his eyes locked with his friend as Nayan stood up and walked over to them.

“Okay Cilus, Tao you’re staring contest will get everyone nowhere so both of you just sit down.” Knowing the battle was lost both Tao and Cilus sat opposite to each other at the table. Nayan hit hir face causing her orange hair behind her ear to fall in front of her face much to her annoyance. Once the hair was out of hir face looked at hir friends and sighed at there pettiness. Although she was quite curious how Angela had Tao’s phone number. Sie could tell Cilus was also very curious. his hand was running through his short hair. Something he did when he was trying to think of an answer. After a few moments of the boys glaring at each other sie finally asked the question hanging in the room.

“Tao how did Angela have your phone number? Cause you changed it when you went into hiding.” Tao looked away from the two of them seemingly embarrassed. Which made hir confused Tao was rarely embarrassed or even visibly emotional. Sie looked at Cilus who just stared blankly at hir for answers.

“You guys aren’t going to let this go are you?” At Tao’s question both their heads turned to him before Cilus responded.

“Nope. We most certainly will not so you might as well tell us.” Tao glared at Cilus but knew he told the truth. They would not let this go until they had all the answers so regrettably he told them about the risk that his impulsive behavior caused as well as his short interaction with Angela.

Cilus had no words for Tao he went into the city without a disguise and walked into a place with high security. He could have been caught or worse led people back here which would most likely lead to the arrest of all three of them. He looked at Nayan sie also seemed to be struggling with multiple emotions.

Tao had expected the mixed emotions his friends seemed to have. He knew that his risk affected them all. If he was caught all three of them would suffer because his friends helped him hide. They would get arrested for not turning him in. It was also likely Nayan would lose hir job and he doubted that any of Cilus’s patients would see him again.

“Well nothing can be done about it now.” Nayan commented although their was still some annoyance in hir voice.

“I mean we did get an invite to a festival out of it. Just when we go Tao you need to wear your disguise and use your fake name.” Tao simply nodded at what Cilus said watching his friends dark blue eyebrows knit together.

The rest of the evening was quite. After saying goodnight to Cilus Nayan told him goodnight and headed to bed. Tao knew it was getting late so headed to his room to try to sleep. Despite everything Tao felt a slight smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original character of Nayan is non binary. hir and sie are non binary pronouns.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a text conversation the bold is who's speaking

Tao kept a quick pace as he walked through the train station. He knew it was unlikely anyone would notice him they never had before, even with his simple disguise. He paused for a moment wondering why simply wearing a hat and different glasses made no one think twice about who he was. He started walking again the train to Alba city was the farthest termanal from the entrance. He didn't want to risk missing the train it was already a 7 hour train ride and he didn't want to add another hour by missing the train.

After walking a few minutes he made it to the Alba city terminal. He looked up at the monitor hanging from the ceiling searching for the train he needed to take. Seeing that the train was not set to arrive for another 15 minutes he sat down. Tao pulled out his phone as he received a notification. He felt himself smile slightly as he saw it was from Angela. 

**Angela:** Hey how you doing?

**Tao:** good you?

**Angela:** good just sitting in a taxi.

**Tao:** I'm waiting for a train.

**Angela:** where to?

**Tao:** Alba city

**Angela:** I feel like I should have known that.

"Train 436 headed for Alba city will depart in five minutes." Tao looked up and sighed. 

**Tao:** well I need to go now. See you tomorrow.

He placed his phone back in his pocket before grabbing his suitcase. As he walked towards the train he returned his gaze to the ground.

His pace slowed as he got on the train for Alba city. Quickly Tao placed his suitcase in the overhead compartment before sitting in his seat. Not paying any attention to the safety video he pulled out his phone with an ebook and braced himself for the 7 hour ride.

——— 

Angela checked the time and placed her phone away. She had arrived at the location of the spring festival. Squinting as she got out of the car Angela started walking into the building on the festival premises. Before she could open the door it opened and a certain green haired social midia influencer leaped out crashing into Angela taking them both down.

“Ahh! Oh sorry Angela… you alright?!” Pyotr jumped to his feet and moved to help Angela up his white hoodie almost blinding her. Hearing the fall the other member of the losers GGK stepped out to make sure no one was badly hurt. Well if she didn’t seem to already know that both of them were fine. The slender woman often seemed to know how others did. Claiming that it was her third eye, a circular jewel on her forehead and connection to the universe. After the confirmation that everyone was okay Angela dusted herself off and they walked into the building.

“Good morning Angela.” Angela turned around surprised at Carole’s voice. The light bistre skinned auburn haired woman smiled at her. The blonde haired Tuesday also followed close behind her friend keeping her pace slightly slower because of her heels. Meeting both their Brown and blue gazes she relaxed a little.

"Good morning you two. how have you been?" Angela continued to talk with Carole and Tuesday for a little while. At some point Pyotr and GGK joins the conversation as well.. Although the group had to stop talking when the rehearsal started so everyone could get to where they needed to be. 

Angela thought the practice went quite well Carole and Tuesday rehearsed song from their new album as did Pyotr and GGK. When Angela had to rehearse she also did a new song. Three new duo groups rehearsed Angela didn’t recognize them although she could tell Carole and Tuesday did. She made a mental note to ask them for the artists names.

The rehearsal paused for a lunch break leaving everyone to talk among themselves. Angela checked her phone before sitting down beside Carole. 

“Who are you trying to talk to Angela?” Carole asked curious about why her friend was constantly checking her phone. Angela blankly stared at Carole for a few moments confused at what she meant. 

“She’s talking about why you keep checking your phone.” Tuesday who was listening in commented. Angela suddenly realized she had been checking her phone quite a bit during the rehearsal.

“Oh well um…” she quickly tried to think of something to say “you see I’m just checking my schedule…” meeting the gazes of Carole and Tuesday she could tell they were not buying her lie.

“You invited someone to the festival didn’t you!” Tuesday practically yelled causing both Angela and Carole to flinch. Angela immediately looked to the ground avoiding both their gazes.

“You did invite someone!” Angela looked up at Carole and nodded slightly. Carole’s expression was a look of surprise looking at Tuesday it was obvious she was also surprised.

“Who did you invite?” Tuesday asked obviously curious. After about a minute of silence Tuesday asked further “come on Angela you can tell us Please. We’ll tell you who where inviting.”

“We’ll get to find out anyway remember everyone with the special pass gets to go backstage.” Carole reminded Tuesday.

“Fine” Tuesday commented crossing her arms. “But that doesn’t stop me from being curious. Also where is Katy?” 

“Katy was sick yesterday.” She explained before adding “she didn’t want to risk getting anyone else sick so she took today off as well.” Carole and Tuesday nodded as Angela cursed herself for not using Katy’s sickness as her excuse for checking her phone. 

After lunch the rehearsal continued Angela and two other solo artists rehearsed their songs. Everyone made the finishing touches to their performances calling an end to the rehearsal.

“Pow! Hey everyone the rehearsals for the spring festival are finally over! Which means all of us” Pyotr dramatically motioned to all the artists in the room “are going to give you wonderful performances tomorrow!” Pyotr continues to vlog as everyone started to leave. 

Angela relaxed once she got in the taxi and told it to take her to a photo shoot. Angela looked at the time it was around 5 in the afternoon. She texted Katy to make sure she was okay. After getting Katy’s reply Angela got a notification from the group text. It was the spring festival map and schedule. Angela quickly sent the map to Tao knowing thought he might want it. Almost instantly she got a reply.

**Tao:** Thank you

**Angela:** no worries, I just thought you and your roommates would want the map.

Before she placed her phone away Angela remembered a question brought up by Carole and Tuesday’s comments.

**Angela:** Tao is their another name you use to hide your identity in public?

**Tao:** the fake name in use is Tom. It would probably be best if you called me by that name in public also.

**Angela:** that’s good to know. Well goodbye see you tomorrow.

Tao looked out as the train came into the station. As the train stopped He took his suitcase from the overhead bin and exited the train to Alba city’s main station. The immediate noises of the city caught Tao off guard but he quickly adjusted and started looking for his roommates. Both Nayan and Cilus had more flexible schedules than he did so they went to the city. He quickly texted Cilus to make sure his friends didn’t forget him.

“Tom! dude over here!” Tao turned around and in the crowd spotted both Nayan and Cilus. 

“Cilus stop yelling.” Nayan said as Tao walked over to them. “Hey, Tom how you like the 3 hour time difference.”

“I just feel tired.” Tao said his gaze turning for his phone.

“You checking for a message from you girlfriend.” Tao glared at Cilus although he half expected his comment. Both his friends had noticed that he had been texting Angela quite a bit over the past few weeks. At some point Cilus had started joking that he and Angela were dating. 

“Cilus leave Tom alone… at least until after tomorrow.” Nayan said with a slight hint of aggression in hir voice. Cilus dropped the topic and all three of them headed to the hotel. Tao didn’t let himself think any deeper about Cilus’s teasing. 


	5. Worries

Tao looked at the time knowing perfectly well it was still very early due to the fact that the sun was still down it was 3:45 in the morning. Tao got up figuring he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Quickly and quietly he changed and slipped out the hotel room. 

Although he had a jacket the cold air outside still made him shiver slightly. He kept his pace quick as he walked through the city. Surprisingly a large number of people where out. Many taxis still drove the streets not having to worry about human error. 

Eventually he made it to the walkways by the river. The sound of the river gave him a slight distraction from both his thoughts and worries. He stopped allowing himself to look at Alba city. The skyline he noted had barely changed from how it was. He could still see all the lights of the main square all the adds constantly changing. His eyes kept scanning the skyline remembering the names of each building.

“You reminiscing? Or it’s just the time difference?” Startled by Nayan’s voice he turned around. Hir expression a strange mix of worry and smugness. He cursed himself for most likely waking hir when he left. Although even in the dark he could tell sie knew that him being up had nothing to do with the time difference. She raised her eyebrow after a few moments of silence. He could tell sie wanted an explanation. Before he could formulate an explanation sie spoke.

“You sure have been waking up a lot.” He avoided her gaze choosing instead to look back towards Alba city. “Dude… even _Culis_ can tell. So why are you so stressed. _Why_ _do you keep having nightmares_?” He swiftly turned to hir suprised by her question. He wondered how sie knew about the nightmare. Although he knew he shouldn’t he of all people knew how perspective Nayan was. He still had to ask.

“How did you know about the nightmare?” Seeing hir strange look made him think about his sentence. realizing he said nightmare and sie said nightmares he braced himself for the next question.

“What is this nightmare that it causes you to constantly wake up and sometimes talk in your sleep. we need to talk about it noy just for your sake because it wakes me up, most likely Cilus as well.” He must have looked slightly surprised because sie then asked “You didn’t know you talked in your sleep did you?”

“No… I didn’t realize.” He shook his head knowing their would be no point in trying to apologize.

“So what is this nightmare and before you ask, no I’m not going to drop this but also I won’t mention it to anyone.” His gaze met hir’s he knew sie wouldn’t back down he also knew that sie told the truth. After a moment of hesitation, knowing it would be better to tell hir he finally spoke.

“The nightmare is illogical…” his voice trailed off and Nayan made a conducting hand motion for him to continue. After a moment he did “the nightmare involves a mismatch of things.” He paused as he recalled all the events of the nightmare. “Things I can only presume as  my  fears .” His voice grew quiet and he looked down.

“Fear is natural it's natural for everyone.” Hir voice trying to be comforting. “It’s okay to fear.” Sie paused as her voice became cold and blunt. “But if you keep ignoring it it will do nothing for you, fact it will most likely make things worse.” Sie kept hir gaze locked on him.

Tao let hir words sink in. He still had little knowledge of emotions trying to explain them was something he still couldn’t do. He knew if he didn’t speak Nayan would still find out about the nightmare. He shrugged avoiding Nayan’s gaze.

“Multiple people who are also going to the festival I encountered while I was still a producer.”

“Create a fabricated story.” Nayan stated like it was a completely normal thing to lie about. He considered it genuinely thinking of multiple fake lives to use. He had used some before when he had to interview for a job. He remembered the majority of the fake story he used.

“You wanna speak up?” Facing hir he realized he was mumbling.

“Using a fake story would probably be best although the story would also need an explanation of how at least one of us ran into Angela.” Nayan nodded hir eyes becoming thoughtful.

“Wellp I’m a lawyer I could just say I ran into her in a court case.”

“I don’t think court cases are a place to make acquaintances.”

“Well their not so um… I have no better ideas I mean Cilus would never encounter Angela and if were using your fake identity you wouldn’t either.” Sie paused taking hir time to think. 

“I suppose you are correct. Although why would you bring me or Cilus along?”

“True, but we can simply say you guys are just my roommates.” He nodded 

“Still they might recognize me.”

“We can use the fact you a designer baby to our advantage.” Confused he looked at hir “we can just say you came from the same gene pool.” He felt slightly stupid because that solution was simple. Although it was an effective solution he doubted anyone would think twice about that explanation. 

Nayan jumped slightly at hir phone's notification before checking it. He decided to check his phone as well only to notice it was already 5 in the morning. The notification Nayan got was a text from Cilus, he was wondering where they were. Tao was secretly glad he didn’t half to discuss his nightmare.


	6. Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a long chapter

Angela headed to the taxi keeping her pace quick. The spring festival would start in about 2 hours. Currently her plan was to meet Katy at the festival with the drive around 1 hour she most likely wouldn’t have much free time or any time to herself either. She was kind of glad for the silence of the taxi. 

She gazed out of the window at the city. For a moment the skyline dropped as the taxi got on the bridge to go over the water around Alba city. Across the bridge was the new parts of the city. It was hard to tell what exactly was new the architectural design was almost identical to the rest of Alba city. All that really happened to the city was they simply just added more buildings. Not even the weather had changed as the weather plant just kept everything sunny and warm.

She looked up as the taxi stopped in front of the back gates. Even from behind the spring festival looked like something out of a fantasy kids show. Each and every fake plant a neon color that can light up in the dark.

“Their you are. Come on we need to do a final sound check.” Katy spoke in a friendly voice and motioned her to follow. She headed to the stage unlike the sort of technology focused cydonia festival the spring festival focused heavily on plants and nature. The stage was surrounded by fake flowers and trees and the back of the stage a fake woodland area.

“You ready?” She nodded at the question from the staff. She performed her song although due to the fact it was in the day the background effects weren’t as bright as they would be at night.

“That sounded wonderful Angela.” She turned at Tuesday’s voice seeing her on the side of the stage alongside Carole, She waved a greeting to them. 

Quickly she thought of a reply “Thanks, Although we’ll see who steals the show.” She gave them a warm smile. Carole didn’t hesitate to reply.

“You’re on Angela!” Motioning dramatically towards Angela. Despite her competitive tone she had a smile on her face as well. Tuesday seamed a little less competitive but she still had a smile.

“The universe told me that all of you were here.” all three of them jumped at GGK’s voice as she walked out from backstage. Her black two piece uniform already on.

“Morning GGK” Carole quickly replied as Pyotr jumped from the backstage as well. Pyotr of course was vlogging although not loud enough for Angela to hear. Although by how the man was dramatically gesturing to the festival grounds he was most likely talking about the festival.

After everyone greeting each other they made sure all the effects were on and the music fully set up. Everything was in place for the festival which meant that their was a small bit of free time before the festival would start. Angela headed to her trailer and greeted Katy who was currently on her phone. Angela chose not to bother her and headed to her trailer. 

————

Tao turned his gaze to his friends for a moment the mostly silent taxi vastly different from the buzz of the city. The little noise from Cilus tapping his foot to a random rhythm. Nayan was scrolling through hir phone occasionally tapping things. Comfortable with the relative quiet Tao started preparing himself for the inevitable social interaction he would half to deal with. 

He went through multiple conversation openers alongside many topics. He also reviewed the fake story that he Nayan and Cilus were going to use.

“Your worried.” He looked up at Cilus’s question “your fidgeting.” He stated as Nayan looked up from hir phone. Turning hir gaze to Cilus then Tao. Sie placed hir phone away before speaking.

“Remember we can help you escape conversations and if you really need help then bring us into the conversation.” He nodded faintly as Sie continued “if things go really bad just smile and nod and follow along the best you can.” Cilus gave him a thumbs up and Nayan returned to hir phone. Even with their support Tao still continued to go through possible conversations.

Eventually they arrived at the spring festival location. They all got out of the taxi the sunlight immediately making Tao put on the sunglasses he had even though he had a hat on as well . He looked towards his friends who didn’t think to bring sunglasses so they were both squinting. They still kept up with Tao’s pace despite the sun.

Because of the special pass they could get in a special entrance 30 minutes before the festival actually starts. They headed in to the festival grounds. Without people the grounds looked more foreboding than fantastical despite all the bright colors. Nayan led the way to the staff entrance. Cilus showed the guard the pass on his phone, the guard let them in. He could see Cilus relax slightly from being let in.

Before they got any further Nayan made both him and Cilus check the map. The map only had the festival area not the trailers behind so they still had to guess. However they placed a marker on the map so if they got separated they could regroup. Nayan continued to lead them through the trailers despite the fact they had no idea where they were supposed to go. Two people walked out from another path through the trailers. Quickly Tao looked to the ground and did his best to stand behind Cilus who was slightly taller than him.

Nayan noted that Tao was doing his best not to meet the gazes of the two people. Looking back to the people sie realized why. The figure that met hir height was one of Mars’s top DJ’s Ertegun, from the man’s bright yellow suit and graying hair. Although sie didn’t recognize the shorter red haired man beside him who was dressed much more casually. Before sie could say anything the red haired man spoke.

“Hello my name’s Roddy who are you?” Neither Nayan nor Tao spoke for a moment causing Cilus to quickly jump in.

“My name is Cilus Brochand. Nice to meet you Roddy.” Tao watched as Cilus and Roddy shook hands.

“Well Cilus I’m the one and only Ertegun.” Cilus nodded at Ertegun’s egotistical sentence and Roddy sighed. Before Ertegun could continue Nayan stepped forward and spoke.

“My name is Nayan Salenes and the person behind me is my brother Tom” He felt both the gazes of Roddy and Ertegun turn to him. He shuffled his feet and nodded a greeting to them hoping that Ertegun wouldn’t recognize him. He most likely wouldn’t but it was still not a risk he wished to currently take.

“So who invited you two?” Roddy questioned. Nayan gave a quick reply.

“My old friend Angela invited all three of us to the festival.” Nayan said then quickly made the conversation wrap up before Ertegun or Roddy could ask anymore questions. Sie and Cilus waved goodbye to Roddy and Ertegun. It was clear both were relieved that the two were gone.

“Bright side they did tell us were Angela’s trailer is.” Cilus commented as they started to walk in the direction Roddy had given them.

After walking for a few more minutes Tao spotted Angela’s manager katy she was talking to some security. For a few moments the three of them just stood their unmoving. When Katy finished her conversation she turned around and immediately jumped back seeing them standing there. Cilus waved and gave a friendly smile while Nayan just smiled. For a moment she just stood there before thinking out loud.

“Angela did invite people didn’t she.” He felt like she knew exactly who he was although she didn’t say it. She waved them over and greeted them. Tao did his best to follow the conversation but it didn’t hold his interest so he started to zone out.

“Dude zone back in.” He backed up slightly because Culis was waving his hand in front of his face. He looked towards Nayan who motioned to the trailer hir way of explaining that’s where Katy had went. 

Nayan watched as Tao started pacing only walking a few feet before turning around. Sie has multiple guesses to why he pacing. Sie could eliminate a few like he was worried that Angela or Katy would turn him in. Sie doubted they would if they hadn’t already. It was likely that Tao didn’t know why he was pacing. Sie snickered thinking about hir friends lack of emotional understanding. Drawing everyone from their thoughts was Katy exiting from the trailer followed quickly by Angela.

Angela started squinting again because the sun was still right overhead. She looked over to where Katy motioned. There was a woman who looked like she would beat you up if you pissed her off. At least that’s what Angela felt like. With how the woman was standing with her hand on her hip and the short bob almost pixie cut hair. She looked intimidating to say the least. A little further back was a bronze skinned man with a large nose and dark blue hair with a more neon color at the roots in a bright green hoodie that had a red hood and stripe down the middle. He waved at her and motioned to another man. It took Angela a moment to recognize Tao due to sunglasses and a black hat obscuring his face just enough alongside a relatively form fitting grey long sleeve shirt. The only thing that looked normal on him was his black pants.

“Your Angela then nice to meet you” the cornsilk skinned woman held out her hand for a handshake Angela shook it “My name is Nayan Salenes.” She nodded at Nayan as the man walked towards her shaking her hand with a strong grip. Not that she was surprised.

“My name is Culis Brochand.” She turned her gaze as Tao walked over causing her breath to catch for a moment. He looked kind of tired from when she saw him last. Nayan watched in amusement as Tao and Angela just stared at each other for a solid minute. Eventually Tao broke the silence.

“Hello Angela.” Seeing the awkwardness of the conversation and knowing how Tao did better with less crowds Nayan and Cilus asked to Katy if she wanted to walk with them for a little while. The three of them left leaving Tao and Angela alone. Tao shuffled his feet still keeping his gaze to the ground. Angela looked towards the other trailers.

“What have you been doing all these years?” She turned to him.

“Working.”

She dropped the conversation she knew mostly that he worked IT from there text conversations. Although she still had no idea how to start a conversation with him. She watched as Tao took off his sunglasses and placed them in his jacket pocket before breaking the silence.

“Do you want to know more about Nayan and Cilus?” He asked in a feeble attempt at making the situation less awkward. 

“How did you meet them?”

“School.” He paused for a moment “technically middle school.” She nodded.

“So you were all in the same grade?”

“Me and Culis were, although Nayan was in an odd placement because sie was still in our grade but technically sie should have been two grades up.” He looked at Angela she was looking at him strangely. 

“Sie?” He nodded at her question

“How have you been?” He could tell his question caught her off guard. He knew she was most likely still confused about Nayan and Cilus. he knew if they continued talking about his friends he would likely say something that they wanted to keep secret.

“Um… you know it’s okay” her voice became timid “why do you ask?”

“You seem nervous.” He knew it wasn’t a question as it was a statement.

“No I’m not I’m not nervous.” She could tell Tao didn’t believe her. “I mean…” Angela looked at her feet. “We should go inside.” She headed inside her trailer looking back seeing Tao follow her into the trailer.

“Your nervous.” He stated again although she could hear a hint of emotion in his voice. This caused her to look up in surprise meeting his eyes. “Why?” _I don’t know why_ she wanted to snap but stopped herself. Her emotions were making no sense she could tell she was nervous although she didn’t know why. 

“Your asking a lot of questions can’t you just look it up and find like some sort of emotional constant.” She immediately felt guilty when Tao’s eyes winced slightly at the aggression in her sentence. 

Tao watched as the emotion on Angela’s face went from anger to surprise. He quickly reminded himself she was unused to is reactions to other emotions. And to his relief this meant she could not read him as well as Cilus or Nayan.

“I’m sorry that’s not what I meant. I just” Angela cursed herself as she started to cry caching Tao off guard. For a moment Tao stood their as if he was slapped in the face perplexed to why exactly Angela was crying. 

Recovering from the initial shock of seeing Angela randomly break down his mind started to run through social scenarios looking for a solution. He had memorized multiple scenarios where people calmed another person crying. Currently none of them gave him anyway to calm Angela. He had a faint memory from his childhood when Cilus had calmed him by giving him a hug. He knew many scientific studies said hugs where good for mental health, although he didn’t know if it was right for this scenario.

A solid 30 seconds passed with Angela awkwardly crying in front of him. Tao still had no better solution. Hesitantly he moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing slightly. Her crying muffled against his chest. 

Angela’s crying began to calm down enough for her to speak again. He could tell that she was trying to figure out words. For a moment he thought about backing away although he didn’t want her to start crying again so he didn’t move.

“Can you explain why your crying.” He did his best to sound comforting at least as comforting as he could sound. He watched as Angela wiped the tears of her face before speaking.

“It’s just you just disappeared.” Her voice started to break again but she continued “than you randomly appear.” Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and tears started to fall down her face again. Angela returned to crying against him and Tao looked around the trailer for a moment glad they weren’t outside.

Once Angela stopped crying Tao stepped back and waited for Angela’s explanation. She did her best to explain her shock of seeing him. He had got the basics from the conversations they had through text. He watched as her facial expression and body language changed as she explained.

The explanation of her grief was not short causing Angela to half to stop talking when Katy knocked on the door. It was time for the performances to start that included Angela. Her expression returned to one of neutrality before asking Tao.

“When the performances are over can we keep talking?” She voice shook slightly 

“I will speak to you then” he waved goodbye and started walking towards the meeting place his friends had decided.


	7. Friends

Katy watched as Angela fixed her makeup from how it looked it seemed like she had been crying. Though curious Katy kept her mouth shut Angela rarely cried. Katy continued to stand by the door as Angela looked up to her.

“What?” Angela asked although her voice cracked.

“Are you alright Angela?” Angela gave her a genuine smile. Her makeup now in place. Katy accepted the silent answer and nodded smiling and walking out to schedule the rest of Angela's month.

———-

“You coming?” Tao looked up at Cilus’s question. Getting his thoughts together he replied.

“Slow down.” Cilus slowed his pace just enough that Tao and Nayan caught up with him before quickening his pace once more.

“Dude! why are you walking so fast?” Nayan asked almost tripping. Tao returned his gaze to where Cilus was only to lose him to the crowds. “Where’d he go?” When Tao offers no answer Sie sighed. “Are we going to go find him or no.” Without waiting for a reply Nayan headed for the food court ,Tao followed.

The food court like everything else was outside with crowds of people almost everywhere you look. Tao immediately stepped closer to Nayan so to not lose hir in the crowds as well. Weaving through crowds eventually Nayan spotted Cilus.

“Cilus! Dude let us catch up and stop wondering away.” Cilus jumped at Nayans voice and turned to them.

“Why are we here?” 

“Ta… Tom it’s dinner time this is a food court theirs food.” He said motioning to the multiple restaurants around. Nayan nodded noting the time.

“I suppose we should get food. Tom you want something?” Nayan asked.

“Alright.” Sie huffed and Tao ignored it.

“That’s not an answer.” Cilus sighed and smiled. They browsed the restaurants Cilus and Nayan debating what they wanted. 

“Tom you paying attention?” Tao turned his gaze to Nayan.

“What was the question?”

“You good with burgers and The alba city special fried fish thing.”

“Octopus.” Nayan looked confused “fried octopus.”

“close enough.” Sie shrugged

“Octopi are very different to fish.” He stated then dropped the conversation.

Logically Nayan and Cilus had chose the shortest line Tao following them. Considering the crowds the line for food went quite fast only being 20 minutes. Getting their food they started to look for a table. Finding one with minimal human occupation they sat down.

“Your being very quiet today.” He looked up at Cilus “you barely have spoken for like the last hour.” Nayan nodded.

“I haven’t needed to talk.” Tao argued his voice impassive as ever

“Well you're obviously not paying any attention.” He stared blankly at Cilus, Nayan tried and failed to prevent a laugh. 

“Anyway, how did you conversation with Angela go?” Nayan asked

“Ok”

“Alright. Be more descriptive.” Tao didn’t know why Nayan was asking for more details. Sensing his confusion sie pointed to a part of his jacket he looked down at it noticing a bit of discoloration. Tao noted the aqua color concluding it was Angela’s makeup.

“That’s most likely Angela’s eye shadow.” Cilus looked bewildered and Tao realized he needed to explain more. “Angela started to cry so I comforted her with a hug some of her makeup seems to have gotten on my jacket.” Cilus still looked confused.

“Wait am I hearing this right. You willingly gave someone a hug!?” Cilus almost leaped out of his seat while speaking. 

“Yes” Tao didn’t know why Cilus had such a hyper reaction.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tom.” Cilus said dead serious.

“Elaborate.”

“You aren’t a fan of socialization and yet here we are! You’ve also been smiling which is bizarre cause you rarely show your emotions visually!” Cilus kept his voice even and relatively quiet despite his dramatic hand motions. “Then you willingly and constantly text and talk to Angela and even comfort her with a physical interaction! In fact most of what I’m ranting about has a direct connection to Angela!” Cilus paused his hands returning to his lap “You like Angela.” Cilus stated in conclusion for a moment Tao had to process his friends rant before replying. 

Nayan had a stone cold expression in both hir eyes and hir face as sie spoke. “I’m going to half to agree with Cilus cause unless you convince me otherwise you liking Angela is what your actions point to.” Sie turned her gaze to Tao “do you want to convince me and Cilus otherwise?”

“Did I just walk into a court.”

“Tom just give us another option and I think Cilus will leave you alone.” Nayan stated simply

Tao shuffled in his seat his friends intensely staring. He focused his gaze on the crowds at the other tables. He noted significantly more people were entering in he pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

Cilus cleared his throat and spoke “you gunna give us an answer or no?” Tao nodded faintly his mind piecing things together.

Hesitantly he gave a reply “I think the conclusion you reached is logical.” Cilus gasped dramatically with a look of genuine shock on his face. Nayan just motioned him to continue “I was unaware that I have been smiling more but I do willingly text and call Angela. You are correct that this is unusual behavior for me even more so that I willingly made physical contact.” He shook his head and looked at his hands seeing them shake.

Despite the dinner time crowds the shocked silence that fell on their table muted all other noises. Cilus looked as if he was in shock and Nayan held an unreadable expression. Tao had calmed his shaking hands and was now staring at Cilus.

Cilus took a deep breath before talking “I honestly didn’t expect you to admit that.” Nayan nodded in agreement. 

“Keep in mind liking someone can mean many things. Although me and Cilus don’t think it’s platonic.” He gazed at Nayan as Cilus calmed himself down. “We should finish up its if we want to listen to the people singing.” 

All three of them headed to the stage making sure to not lose anyone in the masses of people. They found themselves a good area where they could move without getting hit in the face by a crazy fan.

_“_ **Please welcome to the stage** **The Losers** **!** ” The crowd cheered as GGK and Pyotr took the stage. Angela watched the duo with their bizarre mixed style that set them apart.

Carole walked up to her “you good Angela?”

She nodded “I’m fine why?”

“Your very tense.” Carole stated before her serious expression turned to a teasing smile “the person you invited is in the crowd aren’t they.” Angela glared at her as Tuesday walked up and paused her paler skin illuminated by the colors of the spotlights even backstage.

“Carole is right though you are tense.” Tuesday observed

“I’m fine.” Angela snapped at them. She returned to scanning the crowd. She figured Nayan would be easiest to find because of height and hair color. “Sorry for snapping at you two.” Carole and Tuesday nodded faintly.

“I accept your apology.” Tuesday said as she clapped her hands together “although could you please tell us who you invited.”

“Roddy told us though.” Carole stated “a woman named Nayan a man named Cilus and another man named Tom.”

“Yeah those are the people I invited.” Carole and Tuesday excepted her answer although still seemed confused about something.

Before they could ask anymore the announcer spoke again. “ **That was** **The Losers** **everyone** ” Angela congratulated both GGK and Pyotr as she placed herself towards the entrance to the stage. “ **Now welcome to the stage Angela** ”

“Hey your girlfriend going to perform.”

“Cilus” Nayan’s voice deathly calm. Tao looked back to the stage as Angela walked on. His mind returned to Cilus’s comment.

_Do I really have a non platonic feeling for Angela. It would explain my willingness to socialize with her. But why do I feel this way I know that people feel attraction to people they communicate with and see around. But most of the communication I’ve had with Angela was through text. I need to do more research on human relations._

He dragged his mind out of his thoughts. Turning to the stage to watch Angela perform. 


	8. See you again

**“Our final performance from Angela singing her new song** **_Flower.”_ **

Upon hearing the announcement the audience bursts into cheers. Angela didn’t need to think as she walked onto the stage. The petals that made up her skirt burst into colors once the stage lights shone on them.

GGK caught Angela’s eye with her square bracelet before silently pointing to the crowd. Angela looked into the hyper crowd faintly making out a neon blue haired man. She remembered the man's name as Cilus and looking around slightly more she spotted the orange haired Nayan. 

She made no effort to smile although when she spotted Tao as she hit center stage she smiled. For a split second her mind was brought back over 3 years to the Cydonia festival. Her song suddenly filled with such emotion as the piano harmony of _Flower_ began to play.

_As the world starts to bloom again_

_The cold starts to fade with warmth growing in your heart_

_Thaws the coldness in your soul and let it bloom_

The piano changed to a normal pop beat as the stage burst into flowers of all kinds and colors.

_Because flowers bloom bright when surrounded by light_

_A million colors around_

_Growing from the earth their in every valley_

_Blooming everywhere you see_

_Cause flowers bloom bright when surrounded by light_

_The green of the earth is growing now_

Angela continued to sing the lyrics with passion in her voice. Her own energy translating to the crowd hyping them up even more. Even when the piano harmony returned.

_Because you know_

_even when the flowers go_

_They’ll return again_

_You know when the seasons change_

_They’ll come_

_Again_

The crowd cheered loudly as Angela finished her song. She quickly got off the stage to grab her water. She looked up as GGK approached her.

“you know all the people you invited?” GGK asked her voice sounding distant. Angela stood unmoving perplexed by GGK’s question.

“Yes?” Seeming to accept her answer GGK nodded and walked away leaving Angela confused. She wanted to know how GGK spotted Tao and his roommates. She shook her head knowing she wouldn’t get a straight answer from her. 

Angela quickly exited the stage to head to her trailer. Most other days she would have talked to everyone who performed then dealt with the midia who tended to flock around the stage exits. She heard people coming from in front of her. Quickly she switched her path not wanting to be drawn into a conversation yet.

——-

“Welcome to human dodgeball.” Nayan said dryly weaving in between the hyper crowds. Cilus and Tao followed not far behind doing their best to keep up with Nayan. Nayan got out of the crowds first and paused waiting for Tao and Cilus. They eventually made it through the crowds getting to where Nayan stood.

“Could you not have slowed down.” Cilus growled at Nayan as sie smirked at him.

“I believe that’s what you call passive aggression.” Cilus huffed at Tao’s comment. Nayan immediately shrugged at Cilus’s behavior knowing hir own actions were equally juvenile. Turing to Tao as he received a text.

**Angela:** where are we going to meet?

**Tao:** somewhere without large crowds.

**Angela:** alright I’ll mark it on the map

Tao placed his phone down after getting the location of where he and Angela were going to meet again. Cilus’s conclusion still nagging his thoughts.

“Talking to your girlfriend again.” Tao looked up at Cilus “your smiling, You were definitely talking to your girlfriend.” Tao was unaware he was smiling and quickly stopped.

“Cilus how about you just leave Tom alone.” Cilus shrugged at Nayan “so Tom you gunna go talk to her now.” He didn’t ask how Nayan knew he was going to talk Angela again and just nodded. “Well go do that then before we decided to come along.” He cringed internally at the thought then turned around giving Nayan and Cilus a slight wave.

Tao continued walking towards the meeting spot Angela had chosen. His mind returned to all the social situations. Due to the conversation earlier in the day Tao was doubtful that anything he had studied would actually be useful. Currently his own past was more helpful than what he studied… he quickly pushed the thoughts away and picked up his pace. 

Hearing footsteps Angela tensed and turned around. she relaxed slightly as Tao appeared. She gave a timid wave.

“Hello to you too.” Tao said giving a slight wave as well before returning his hand back to his jacket pocket. “It’s a very clear night.” He stated, Angela looked to the night sky and nodded. Even with all the neon lights of the festival many stars were still visible.

“It is quite nice isn’t it.” She watched as Tao shrugged at her statement the neon lights of the festival casting a mystical glow. She paused “It’s strange when you do that.” He stared blankly at her “you react to things more than you did. I guess it’s just strange to me.” Tao took a step closer and paused.

“It’s a habit to show emotions now. Most jobs that aren’t taken by AI require both human interaction and emotions. Now it’s just a habit to show basic emotions because of that. People tend to be more comfortable around others who show emotion.Even when I supposedly show emotion I may not feel them at least not the same way you do.”

“Careful I’m starting to think you like people now.” She turned to him with a smirk on her face and She could swear Tao gave a slight smirk. “But I wouldn’t think IT involves talking to people at least not face to face.” Her gaze turned thoughtful.

“Alba city has a lot more AI than Moeris city.” Angela looked him in the eyes.

“Moeris city?” He nodded “You willingly went to a place famous for lacking AI’s?” She sounded slightly shocked despite her smiling face. She wasn’t incorrect, Moeris city was famous for having minimal AI use. Although the fact it lacked AI’s made it easier for Tao to hide due to the fact most AI’s have access to facial recognition.

“Despite being forced into human interaction Moeris city is easier to hide in.” He felt a slight twinge of guilt as Angela’s expression became solem. She closed her eyes and looked down crossing her arms. Tao watched her unmoving as she took a deep breath. Tao stepped close until they were only around a meter or 3.28 feet apart before he spoke.

“Are you alright.” Although his voice was cold it was slightly laced with worry. Angela nodded faintly, taking another deep breath before looking up.

“I’m fine— I’m perfectly _fine_ .” He knew she wasn’t fine. She had made it obvious to him earlier that she was still struggling with her _mother’s_ death, finding out she was a designer baby and although she didn’t tell him earlier he knew she was still bothered by the fact he left. Not that he placed any blame on her for it.

“You're not.” She sighed giving up trying to pretend she was okay around Tao. Surprised that even after three years Angela still felt like she could trust him. He wouldn’t tell the midia. Tao watched her carefully as she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“You half to hide even when you caught a criminal.” She looked at him, her gaze filled with rage. He knew she was no longer facing the same grief that caused her to try to overdose, a familiar grief to him one of equal measure that manifested into anger. That grief is arguably harder to deal with. But she didn’t show it, or he supposed couldn’t show it. He returned his thoughts to the conversation formulating a reply. 

“I became a criminal when I launched a cyberattack against intergalactic.” She shook her head struggling to accept his statement. 

“It kept you away.” He stayed silent “it kept you away from me.” She whispered her finger nails dug slightly into her arm. If what she said caught Tao off guard he didn’t show it at least not until their gazes locked again.

“What do you mean by that?” His voice wavered slightly, she couldn’t place why.

“You had to leave everything.” She still spoke quietly her voice just above a whisper. She had to bite her lip slightly to keep from shouting or snapping in rage. Her anger at both intergalactic and the government had slowly built up over the years. “Even when you did something good.” She paused realizing her voice was growing in volume.

“There wasn’t much to leave.” He stated and continued “not many things are important to me even now.”

“So it was easy.” She said spitefully 

“No, it wasn’t easy.” His gaze tinted with a pain she could only describe as a combination of longing and regret, guilt washed over her. 

“Sorry.” She cast her gaze downward

“You have nothing to apologize for.” His voice although cold felt comforting to her. She smiled slightly at him despite a slight dread she started to feel.

“When will you half to leave again?” She asked bracing herself for an answer.

“Currently the plan is to stay in Alba city for three weeks.” Tao could see Angela smile in the relatively dim light. For a moment it looked like she was going to ask something before her phone received a notification after reading it she looked disappointed.

“I need to go.” Her voice slightly bitter as she motioned back towards the festival grounds. “Tao.” He looked at her “if you can I’d like to— I’d like to see you a lot more before you leave.” 

"Alright." 

"I'll text you then." She waved him a slight goodbye and started to walk back to her trailer. Pulling up her schedule that Katy had updated.

Tao watched Angela as she left. Once she was gone he started heading back towards where Nayan and Cilus would be. He did notice however a feline shape in the distance. But it disappeared before he could think anymore because of his lack of sleep he brushed it off as a trick of the light and continued to the festival grounds.


	9. Present and past

Three weeks, Angela thought as she walked back towards her trailer smiling. Although she was quickly interrupted by a few reporters who came up to her. She placed her phone in her pocket. The reporters' questions didn’t catch her off guard just basic questions like when the next album would be out, who she would be working with and possible new songs titles and themes. quickly she gave a scripted response to each of them. Getting their answers they left her alone.

Angela pulled her phone back out. She noticed something unusual about her schedule. There were multiple hours with nothing scheduled for a few weeks. She would half to ask Katy about that.

“There you are Angela.” She looked up at Katy’s voice “everyone was starting to ask where you were.” Angela followed Katy as she walked towards everyone else who performed. She couldn’t ask anything before Katy went over to the other managers.

The conversations with the other performers went by as a blur. She couldn’t really find interest in any of the conversations so she just kind of faked listening in. Seeing that her tolerance for conversations was low she quickly ended the conversation she was in and headed to her trailer.

In the comfort of her trailer Angela sat down. She couldn’t even get a moment of silence before a knock at the door. She looked up as Katy entered the trailer and forced the door closed. 

“Their reporters out there?” Angela asked standing up and moving towards the door. Katy nodded and moved back to let her open the door. Angela closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

Instantly upon seeing her the reporters burst into questions. She did her best to answer each of their questions. every question was something she had heard for years now and replied just as she had earlier.

The reporters didn’t leave as she and Katy left the festival and entered the taxi to the point where some of the guards had to block the taxi entrance so they could get in. Free from the reporters Angela turned towards Katy as she entered Angela's address for the taxi to go to.

“Katy are you going to fill in the hour gaps in the schedule?” Katy looked up before responding.

“Do you want me to?” Angela actually looked at the days with free time. Realizing the only days with free time were only for the next three weeks.

“No!” She quickly responded causing Katy to jump “sorry I meant no thank you, please don’t.” Katy gave her a nod and Angela flashed her an apologetic smile. They spent the rest of the drive in silence with Katy on her phone. 

Angela said goodbye to Katy as the taxi stopped at Angela’s address. She got out of the taxi as Katy programmed her address into the taxi. She silently headed into the apartment complex waving Katy a goodbye.

Angela entered her apartment not bothering to turn on the lights. Currently preferring the dull grays to the mess of her mind. She grabbed herself some food out of the fridge and plopped herself onto her couch placing her phone on the end table by the TV remote. She turned on the TV turning the volume down just enough so she could still think.

**Tao:** goodnight

Angela felt her smile return to her face. It dropped when she looked at the time almost 11 pm. Quickly she turned off the TV and placed the remains of her food in the fridge and walked into her room before texting a reply.

**Angela:** goodnight

Tao rubbed his eyes deciding it was best to turn on the blue light filter on his phone. continuing to plug each of his text conversations with Angela into the program on his phone.

Letting the program start he noted it was not likely to finish until morning. wishing his phone had more computing capabilities. He should have brought his computer to run the programs faster. 

An error message popped up on the screen. Silently he looked through the program. Hopefully he could get it working before he would need to sleep. Mostly because he wanted a better understanding of what he was feeling. He found the error in the code rather easily due to the fact this program was similar to many of the other programs he made in an effort to understand emotions.

He had many programs he had created while he was still in college. Each one created to try to decipher emotions happiness, sadness, anger alongside many more. He had used most of those programs in the last three years to get a basic understanding on how to react to certain situations. The programs had worked around 85% of the time an acceptable risk especially because he could check the programs conclusions with Nayan and Cilus. Although Cilus didn’t care for the programs and never did. 

Tao had first introduced them to the idea of creating a program that could replicate human emotions when he was applying for college. Cilus immediately challenged his idea constantly pointing out that giving AI’s emotions would be impractical. Nayan had argued against Cilus saying that eventually AI’s would need a more complex understanding of emotions. Their reactions made him change the experiment to account for how past events affect emotions.

When his studies changed to programs having the power to alter emotions using different hormones in the brain. Cilus’s opinion only became more hostile. Strangely Nayan’s reaction didn’t change when he started experimenting on humans. Cilus’s reaction was logical. It is human nature to want to keep others of your species in good health. He pushed his thoughts of the past experiments down knowing that the experiments were illegal.

Tao placed his phone down on its charger fixing the mistake and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the hotel. Knowing humans need an average of 7 to 9 hours of sleep and that he had not got that for at least a week. He hesitantly closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders to make an effort.


	10. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orthostatic hypotension- the lightheaded feeling you get when you stand up to fast

Tao blinked as he awoke Noting the sun was up. Immediately he looked around for his phone, He didn’t see it on the table. He looked towards the kitchen noting all the lights were on and he could hear the faint sound of metal utensils. He stood up placing his hand on the arm chair to steady himself as his body adjusted to the change of blood pressure. Recovering from the normal Orthostatic hypotension he got from getting up to fast he silently walked into the kitchen.

Nayan looked up from hir plate as Tao walked in and scanned the kitchen. He stared at hir for a moment before walking towards the pantry and opening it.

“You looking for something?” Sie asked caching his attention as he grabbed a bag of microwave waffles.

“I was looking for my phone.” He stated placing the waffles in the microwave “but I see it’s on the charger.” He turned his gaze to the time he had slept for at least 8 hours just as he had for the last three days.

“Yeah I put it there because the notification of low battery started going off.” He nodded looking around for a moment. He could tell Cilus was still asleep thanks to the quiet of the hotel. Sie chuckled then went back to hir breakfast.

“Why did you laugh?” He asked grabbing his phone off the charger sitting down to eat his breakfast. 

“Never mind that” sie shrugged “Anyway Cilus tells me you're gonna go see Angela again.” 

“That is correct.” 

“Well have fun don’t get arrested.” Despite hir causal tone Tao could tell that his arrest was a genuine worry. Sie got up placing hir dishes in the sink. “I did notice however you were using one of the emotion programs. It had a notification up.”

“I have.” He took a deep breath before continuing “I’ve been running the programs over the past few days. I have a basic idea of what I’m feeling although…” he stopped talking

“Although what?” Nayan motioned for him to continue even though sie was now watching the clock.

“I don’t understand why? I don’t understand why Angela would want to see me. It doesn’t make logical sense to me.” He looked at the ground feeling a slight twinge of relief. Nayan was silent for a moment processing hir friend's emotion.

To anyone else Tao’s voice was cold and distant but sie could tell he truly had no idea. It amused Nayan slightly. Hir logical friend would most likely never understand an emotional component in relationships. Even with hir and Cilus, Tao could never seem to understand why they protected him.

“I can give you my answer to that question.” He looked up “but I have a feeling it would not help. I think… I think you should ask her yourself.” Sie let hir words sink in before speaking “anyway tell me how it goes cause I gotta go to work.”

He waved hir a goodbye as sie left returning to eat his breakfast. Hir words sticking with him. He supposed he should. Finishing his breakfast he started the work he would have been doing in Moeris. He aimed to get it done before 6:00 in the evening which should be easy if he could focus.

———

Angela gazed at the glowing lights of the city as they passed by the taxi window. shifting herself into a more comfortable position. Adjusting her flicking her long hair out of her face. She hoped her disguise was enough that no one from the media would notice her. 

She could only hope. Hope that no one from the midia noticed her. Hope that she doesn't break down around Tao again. Angela smiled as a warm feeling came back to her. maybe her break down wasn’t that bad. At least Tao was back even if it was only for three weeks. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again. 

She looked up as the taxi reached the destination. Silently she got out and looked around cautiously. No one seemed to be looking to close. She stood there for a moment before pulling out her phone.

“Evening.” She calmly placed her phone away and turned to him smiling. She met Tao’s gaze and her witty remark dissolved. He was dressed simply in a jacket and pants. What caught her off guard was his unobscured face, not even a hat. He shifted slightly holding her gaze.

“Yeah um... you too.” Why was she suddenly struggling to find words. Even at the spring festival she could at least string together a sentence.

“Should we go get dinner then.” She nodded, pulling her gaze away from his. She motioned for him to lead the way.

Tao led the way, keeping his eye on Angela as she walked slightly behind him. She kept her gaze forward but her behavior was odd to him. He didn’t think about it as he and Angela walked into the restaurant. 

He checked in, as Tom of course. They sat down at their table and ordered their food. After some silence Angela felt the need to start a conversation.

“How’ve you been?” She cringed internally at her sudden inability to start a conversation.

“Just… ” for a moment he considered lying but thought better of it “Researching… emotions.” She looked like she was about to ask further when the food arrived. 

They ate in silence enjoying the others company. Angela took her time finishing her food having nowhere to be. Noting each of the unique flavors of her food, she faintly wondered what Tao’s food tasted like.

The sun was starting to set as they finished their dinner and exited the restaurant. Angela turned to Tao not yet ready to leave and still wishing to talk to him more despite his mostly one word answers.

“You have anywhere to be?” Angela asked him, keeping her voice calm.

“At some point I will need to walk back to the hotel.” She didn’t wonder why he didn’t take a taxi instead jumping on a chance.

“Can I walk with you.” She offered. He didn’t seem to have an answer and just nodded.

  
They started walking and to her surprise, Tao chose the path by the river. She hadn’t been around the river for quite some time. She just simply never had the time to walk by the river or really pay attention to it. But it was beautiful to her with the oranges and yellows of the sunset dancing in the reflection.

  
Tao paused looking towards the rest of Alba city. Angela didn’t notice he had stopped and walked into him. He flinched on impact.

“Sorry” she apologized stepping back only slightly liking their closeness, longing for it. She wanted to tell him how she felt, needed to.

“I don’t mind.” He said and then looked away. “I need to ask you something.” 

“Please.”

“Why do you want to see me?” He sounded… confused at least to her.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked him 

“You have no reason to want to see me or even talk to me.” She felt anger bubbling up inside her. Although not at Tao, at herself. Anger at the fact she couldn’t just tell him how she felt. Even when he had left three years ago she just couldn't find the right words.

She looked up at him meeting his gaze. The sunset illuminating half of his face. She relaxed her fists and took a deep breath.

“Because… “ she just needed to spit it out “because I—“ why couldn't she just say it “because I care about you! I want to be around you because I… I like you!” Angela shouted hoping no one else would pay attention to her yelling. She looked down unable to look Tao in the eyes. 

The silence seemed to stretch for what felt like a lifetime before Tao broke it.

“What do you mean when you refer to liking me.”

“I want to be with you—“ She snapped then quieted her voice down “Tao.” He froze how long had she felt like this he wondered.

  
  


She shivered feeling Tao’s hand rest gently on her cheek. His touch giving her a happy feeling even greater than when he had hugged her at the spring festival. She looked up at him not wanting to move from his touch. Tao’s eyes were warm and she could swear he smiled slightly. 

She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to physically show him how she felt. She had nothing to lose by asking.

“Can I… can I kiss you?" She asked her voice surprisingly strong.

Tao didn’t know how to respond although he wasn’t against the idea. “Alright.” He said his voice wavering slightly form its normal cold tone.

Getting her confirmation Angela closed the distance between them. Tao froze his mind racing and his heartbeat speeding up. His mind recovered from the shock slowing down enough so he could process what was happening. He hesitantly pulled her into an embrace deepening the kiss and closing his eyes. They held the kiss for some time.

Angela pulled back from the kiss,moving her arms to hug him and resting her head on Tao’s chest. It was to short although it felt better than she had thought it would. Not like the other people she had kissed there was a warmer feeling. She didn’t care if anyone found out nor did she care if anyone had seen.

Tao didn’t let go of the embrace as Angela rested her head on his chest. His mind processing the events that just unfolded. He was unsure where his actions in the events came from either. He had no experience in any romantic partnership. He dwelled on that though for a moment before asking if that was what this was now.

“Is this… are we ‘together’?” He asked quietly. letting himself enjoy the moment not letting his mind think of the possible consequences of their actions.

Her grip tightened slightly then relaxed. “Yes.” She said her voice equally quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I paced this right. Hoped you enjoyed. it’s not over yet Their are going to be more chapters.


	11. Drone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao gets no time to process his interaction with Angela

It was dark outside now and No matter how comfortable he was the longer both of them were out the more likely they could be spotted. If he was alone he wouldn’t be as concerned. Although he did notice the security in the city had gone up over the last few days. He should probably be more cautious when going out.

“I should continue to head to my hotel.” His voice was impassive despite the many new questions he now had. Angela tensed, He would have liked to stay a little longer as well. He wouldn’t risk it. She pulled back slowly.

“I suppose… I… I should head back to my place.” She smiled at him… blushing. “Well I’ll go then.” Neither of them walked away. Tao new this had the possibility of dragging on for some time he couldn’t let it, he wanted to though.

“I’ll see you again soon.” He gave a slight wave and turned. He walked a few meters looking slightly over his shoulder to make sure Angela was able to get a taxi. She did and he continued his pace.

Tao had walked far enough that he was only a few blocks from the hotel. He stopped upon hearing a familiar metallic growl. He looked around for the source of the noise. 

Tao noticed the metallic feline body with its glowing red lights for its Rounded eyes on a balcony above. He recognized it as Nayans AI cat Pinna. It looked as if it was hunting. He supposed that made sense. Despite the fact the AI seemed to have very complex programming enough that it could rival almost all off the newer AI’s. It still acted like a Felis catus sometimes other times it acted almost human. Nayan had never let anyone even try to view its programing though. He had asked once when they were still teenagers it caused hir visible distress. He had decided it wasn’t worth it to ask about that again.

Tao couldn't tell what pinna was stalking. He continued to watch as the silver feline leaped off the balcony. To Tao’s surprise it landed on something dragging the object to the ground with a crash luckily no one was around as far as he could tell. He walked up to the AI feline picking it up carefully. He made sure Pinna had no damage from the fall. 

“It’s a good thing you are not injured.” He told the feline. It looked up at him with its unblinking crimson eyes. It shuffled out of his grasp letting him wonder how Pinna had even made it to Alba city. He would ask Nayan later sie always seemed to know everything about the AI.

Pinna meowed almost calmly. It stood next to the object it had taken down. Tao froze, he recognized the object as a drone. it was an older model than the ones he had seen in use in the past. Which was logical considering it was a brand funded by intergalactic. Pinna watched him silently. He had a feeling the AI knew exactly what this drone was. 

“Can you find anymore of these in a visible radius from us?” He pointed to the drone. Pinna shook its head a strange habit it had picked up when asked questions. It was its way of saying no. He checked to make sure the drone was unable to be tracked or recorded. It was in unusable order.

He powerwalked back to the hotel making sure Pinna stayed close behind. The feline had insisted on bringing the drone almost two times its size with it. He watched as the feline was able to carry the drone easily. He got to the hotel looking around before opening the door.

Immediately he smelled burnt popcorn from the kitchen. He hoped it would go away before he had to sleep. The kitchen opened up right into the area where he was sleeping. Nayan seemed to be still at hir job. He watched as Cilus walked out from behind a wall with a bag of popcorn in his hand. Upon spotting Tao Cilus smirked.

“So how’d it—“ Cilus paused. Tao noted Cilus was looking at the drone Pinna carried in. Cilus’s face became a rare solemn expression. On the side of the orange drone was bold yellow letters property of intergalactic. Cilus walked up to them attempting to gently take the drone from Pinna. The metallic feline watched Cilus as he took a better look at the drone.

“Pinna had crashed it from a balcony.” Tao gave Cilus that explanation as he sat down on the couch. After a moment Cilus followed sitting in an armchair across from him.

“So how do you want to proceed?” 

“What do you mean?” Tao watched as Pinna leaped up on the table between them.

“You’ve been spotted by someone who knows your identity.” Cilus continued to examine the drone. Tao motioned for him to hand it over. 

“We don’t know that.” He offered the drone to Pinna who gladly took it and started taking it apart with frightening accuracy. It placed each piece out on the table.

“That cat is terrifying.” Cilus stated as he continued to watch Pinna dissect the drone in fascinated silence. Cilus placed his popcorn on the ground in front of him. Pinna laid out all the pieces of the drone on the table in a grid pattern. Tao quickly picked up the radio transmitter alongside the main camera.

“What are those pieces?” Tao looked at him although wasn’t surprised at his friends lack of knowledge.

“A radio transmitter and a camera.”

“And that tells you what?”

“This is an older model of drone it doesn’t instantly send the camera footage to the receiver.”

“So how do you pilot it then.” Tao just stared at Cilus in silence. “I get it I’m kind of stupid. Can you tell me?”

“The drone is piloted by an AI.” Cilus nodded but he still seemed confused. “Which means if the drone did see me it’s footage is still in the camera.”

“Do you think there were more out there? With the added security in the city.” Tao supposed it was a possibility. The drones were made to be as quiet as possible and hard to spot.

“There is a high chance I have been spotted.” He concluded

“Do you want to leave the city?” Cilus asked him. Tao unconsciously placed his hand on his mouth.

“That would be logical.” He stated.

“But do you want to?” Cilus watched his friend. He could tell Tao was conflicted about this. Cilus held his tongue knowing this was not his choice.

“The risk has grown exponentially over the last few days. The city has added significantly more security. At this point even going outside is a big risk. It would be advisable to leave the city although…” Tao’s voice trailed off he didn’t want to leave. He was still processing everything that had happened in the last two hours. But he knew he wanted to stay in Alba city as long as he could for multiple reasons. It was illogical.

“So leave or stay?” Cilus asked calmly.

“Staying in the city raises the risk of you and Nayan getting arrested alongside me.” And Angela he thought. They would all risk getting arrested for not turning him in.

“We know the risk. Frankly Nayan talked my ear off about those.” Tao opened his mouth to speak but Cilus cut him off “not literally. But I am well aware of the risks. Plus at this point I’m used to the slight feeling of impending doom.” Cilus’s answer was mediocre although Tao supposed he didn’t ask a direct question. “Do you want to stay in the city?” Cilus asked again. His question was met with silence. “You're confused about something.” He inquired. Tao made no effort to contradict him. “Something emotional then.” Tao didn’t react giving Cilus that silent answer.

Cilus watched Tao trying to decipher why he was avoiding the answer to his question. Cilus could get the basics of his friends emotions. He was sitting down which meant he was most likely overwhelmed, self explanatory. Although Cilus couldn't figure out why Tao was touching his face it was an unusual behavior for him. It was almost as if he was mimicking a feeling, how strange.

“It would be logical to leave the city—“ Cilus waited for Tao to continue. “I don’t want to leave.” Tao knew if Schwartz was aware that he was in Alba city there would be no point in leaving any sooner. He’d rather just stay. He rather see her again despite the risk “I want to stay.”

“Alright we stay then.” Tao closed his eyes trying to process everything slightly faster. “Ah cat! Give that back!” Tao watched as Cilus jumped up to catch Pinna who had taken his burnt popcorn.

“It’s disposing of hazardous material.” Cilus glared at him although said nothing.

“I’m gunna make more.”

“Don’t burn it.” Tao didn’t see Cilus’s reaction to his statement instead staring at the parts of the drone on the table. How long had it been there? Had he been spotted by any of the other security devices owned by intergalactic? Had it recorded him with… he didn’t let that thought continue. It was unlikely he was in any current danger from Schwartz at least for now, He could only hope


	12. Inevitable

Angela covered her ears as her shrill sounding alarm went off. She groaned and sat up grabbing her phone from the coffee table turning the alarm off. Her wrist was sore and her coffee table was covered in papers. Papers with her goals on them.

It had been a while since Angela had thought of the goals she still wanted to reach and the dreams she had. She supposed she just gave up on them. Tao reminded her of her dreams. The fact that he came back was one of them. Even more so yesterday’s events which haven’t really sunk in fully. So she got some unused paper to write on. Even though it was old fashioned it allowed her to organize her ideas. But it had made a small mess.

Angela placed all the papers in a neat pile. Finding the pile satisfactory she got up and grabbed some breakfast. She didn’t rush because she had about forty minutes. Until she had to go see Carole and Tuesday to write a song. Writing songs with them was always interesting partially due to her lack of songwriting skills. That hasn't really improved despite the fact she has been working at them for a few years.

Angela pulled out her phone. Her and Tao hadn’t communicated since yesterday. She supposed it wasn’t that long. She had just gotten used to them texting each other goodnight. Would that change? She wanted some things to change of course. But she also still wanted some of the habits they developed to stay. If things did change she guessed she was the one to blame.

Angela shook her head. She was thinking too much into this. She had to get her thoughts together before she went to meet Carole and Tuesday or even Katy. Katy would be able to tell she was both happy and slightly concerned. Then Katy would ask why. Which wouldn’t be much of an issue; she trusted Katy but she had significantly less trust of security cameras. She finished her breakfast noting it took longer than it should have. She still needed to do her makeup and hair.

Angela grabbed her jacket making sure she put her makeup on right. Most people expected her to have someone to do her makeup but she liked her time alone so she did her own. It would get changed for a photo shoot later. She had to see Carole and Tuesday first though.

Katy waved a greeting to Angela as she walked up to the taxi. Angela returned the greeting smiling warmly at Katy.

“You're happy today.” Katy observed watching Angela blush and look away from her.

“Yeah.” Angela said getting into the taxi. Katy followed sitting across from her. She didn't look at Katy instead choosing to look out the window.

“You know your schedule for the rest of the day?” Katy asked Angela who didn’t react. “Angela?”

“Hu?” She turned to Katy “oh yeah.” She listed what her schedule was as more of a confirmation to herself than to Katy. Katy gazed at her suspiciously and she just looked out the window.

“You alright?” Katy asked her “oh wait I remember. how did the meeting with—“ Angela cut her off pointing to the security camera behind her.

“Just careful. But…” Angela smiled brightly “it was— it was wonderful.”

“Is that why you were blushing earlier.” Katy teased slightly and Angela looked away from her. “Did it go well?”

“I kissed him.” Angela stated quietly watching as Katy’s jaw dropped. Katy’s expression became one of slight confusion. She was in no position to judge Angela in fact she was truly happy for her.

“Aren’t you two related.” Angela shook her head

“Luckily not biologically.” Katy nodded. Angela had checked almost as soon as she was out of the hospital three years ago. All designer babies had their genetics entered into a system. This included both her and Tao despite the fact they were designed illegally.

“You don’t seem as happy as you should be.”

“I am happy that I kissed him but I’m worried that things will change.” 

“Well if you're dating him then you need to tell him that.” Angela nodded and continued to smile through the rest of the ride. Katy sat silently, she was happy for Angela.

They were greeted by Carole, Tuesday, their manager an overweight man named Gus who had a Mohawk that was dyed yellow and their producer an old man named Tobe who had a large grey beard. They headed into the building to get into the studio. Once inside Carole and Tuesday motioned for Angela to sit on the couch by them. Tuesday pulled out her paper notebook.

“Alright we need to make a song.” Tuesday clapped smiling. In about half an hour they had a rough layout for a song. The song’s lyrics were about the past which felt fitting to Angela. Although she didn’t offer much help with any of the melodies or rhythms.

“Alright time to take a break.” Carole said lying down on the floor. “Man we don’t get breaks very often do we?” Angela could tell the question was directed at Tuesday who was still sitting down. Tuesday shook her head.

“Everything’s always so busy now.” Tuesday replied “what about you Angela?”

“I’m used to things being busy.” Angela said nonchalantly. “Although breaks are nice.”

“What would you do with breaks? I would try to play another instrument what about you Tuesday” Carole asked

“I want to get better at drawing.”

“Gus, what's something you would do with your free time.” Carole shouted

“Do you need to yell?” Gus replied. He was sitting with Tobe and Katy a few feet away. “But I would just keep working.” Tobe laughed.

“You would just be at the bar and I would be there too.” At this both men burst out laughing. Katy let them calm down before talking.

“I would just go shopping.” Katy said calmly.

“That sounds fun.” Tuesday smiled at Katy.

“What would you do Angela?” Angela looked at Carole.

“I guess I would just spend time with… people I care about I guess.” It was a cheesy answer. But in her current free time she just wanted to spend time with Tao. She felt herself blush and quickly tried to stop it.

“Like with those people you invited to the spring festival.” Tuesday inquired. Carole sat up and looked at Angela.

“Oh yeah Ertegun said one of those people Tom I think. He said he looked like Tao. Well he actually sounded dead serious and stated he was pretty sure Tom is Tao. But then he countered his argument saying Tao didn’t seem like the person who would have friends or a sibling.” Both Katy and Angela sat in silence for a moment. Sibling? Angela was pretty sure that Tao didn’t have any siblings. Not biologically anyway. But Ertegun had seen them one of the only people who would recognize Tao besides her and Katy. She felt herself needing to take a deep breath.

“Roddy said the same thing about that Tom guy looking like Tao.” Gus chimed in. The room fell silent minus the sound of the tv sounding faintly in the background. As if everyone was reaching the same conclusion. Angela felt her stomach twist.

“They're the same person!” Carole jumped to her feet in shock. Angela couldn't look at anyone in the room. She didn’t want to lie to her friends. But what if they turned him in it would be her fault. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She looked to Katy who stared blankly at her in return. She knew it was worse to not reply to them. Then they would continue to pester her until she told them.

“Are there security cameras in here.” Tobe burst out laughing

“You think this run down place had cameras.” Tobe could barely speak through his laughs. Angela didn’t share his humor. The studio was old but apparently Tuesday liked it and it did function so it was still in use.

“No there are no cameras.” Tuesday told Angela quietly her voice full of curiosity. Angela took a deep breath hoping that she could trust Tobe and Gus to keep a secret. Despite her years worth of practice with keeping calm she couldn’t.

“Carole is right.” 

“I knew it!” Carole shouted, causing Angela to jump. However she quickly recovered and looked Carole in the eyes.

“None of you can say a thing.” Angela’s voice sounded more like a threat.

“Alright not like I wodu said anything.” Tobe responded gruffly Gus nodded alongside the statement. They had no reason to talk; neither of them had ever encountered Tao. Angela also had a feeling Tobe had his own secrets.

“Tao is still a criminal right?” Tuesday asked

“That status doesn’t just go away which is why you can’t tell anyone. Including Ertegun and Roddy.” Angela’s voice didn’t give away the deep fear she felt.

“Alright I promise.” Carole stated

“Me too.” Tuesday sounded mildly disappointed that she couldn't tell Ertegun or Roddy but she would respect her friend's request. She had heard Angela talk about Tao before in a similar way her and Carole spoke to each other. It was probably good for Angela to know he was alive.

“None of us will say anything then.” Carole concluded as she got up to continue to work.

Angela couldn’t focus through the rest of the songwrighting. She tried because everyone else seemed calm and focused. She couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed Tao.

  
  


“You alright?” Katy asked Angela as they walked to the taxi. Angela gave her a nod staying silent. As soon as they were in the taxi Angela pulled out her phone.

**Angela:** can I see you tonight

She tapped her foot as Katy gazed at her. In a few moments she got a reply. Angela breathed a sigh of relief.

**Tao:** when and where

**Angela:** i just want to see you

In truth she wanted his comfort; she wanted the way he made her feel safe.

**Tao:** time and place

**Angela:** I won’t even be off till 9:00

**Tao:** okay, place?

Angela thought for a moment.

**Angela:** where would a good place be?

She watched as Tao sent her a location. It pinged on the screen.

**Tao:** does that location work?

**Angela:** Yeah, see you at like 9:10 then.

**Tao:** alright

Angela continued through the rest of her day doing her best to pay attention. A consistent feeling of dread following her. Eventually the last photo shoot of the day wrapped up. Angela headed out saying a quick goodbye to Katy. The taxi drive felt like it took forever. However the city looked nice with all its lights. It was still a long drive.

Angela got out of the taxi. Almost instantly she spotted Tao’s dark silhouette. There was no one else around. She stepped closer to him. He was looking the opposite way.

“Tao.” He turned to Angela. She hugged him burying her head in his chest. “I’m sorry.” She whispered 

“For what?” He asked calmly. Angela’s voice broke.

“The spring festival… Ertegun and Roddy…” Tao had an idea of where this was going “they had… they had told Carole, Tuesday and Gus that you looked like… that Tom looked like you. So they asked about that today. Carole she… well”

“Carole guessed my identity.” Angela pulled him closer

“I told her that she was right… I’m sorry.” 

“It was inevitable.”He should be worried that more people knew. But he wasn’t.

  
  


“But if they tell anyone if they turn you in.”

“Do you trust them.” She nodded hesitantly. He trusted Angela to know her friends. “Then _we_ deal with the consequences.” Tao finished speaking. He looked around and spotted the outline of Pinna sitting on a roof. He had asked it to come along. 

“If you get arrested here it’s my fau—“

“No” he cut her off. “I would have come back to Alba city at some point. My arrest wouldn't be your fault. Even here.” He looked Angela in the eyes. She looked as if she was holding back tears. Angela relaxed a little allowing the warmth of Tao’s touch comfort her. His gaze expressed silent affection even in the dark.

Tao’s expression became a cold one again. “I wonder if any of the city’s AI’s have identified me. Maybe with all the extra security in the city if in-“ he cut himself off he didn’t know how much of the city’s security system was still open to intergalactic. He didn’t think too much of it at the moment. Pinna would spot any drones and right now his main goal was just to comfort Angela to the best of his abilities


	13. (2nd time Updated chapter 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to revamp the whole plot because it wouldn’t work the way I wrote it and I still have writers block so mediocre chapter.

Tao was not someone most people would consider comforting. He saw Human touch as an unnecessary thing. It was important in the development of the brain and important to social interaction. He just never saw it as important therefore never considered it as something that could be comforting. Although Tao guessed that Angela found it comforting considering how she was clinging on to him. Although his arms were also resting around her.

“Why would you have come back to Alba city?” Angela asked Tao quietly. He gazed at her silently, there was something in her voice that threw him off.

“Alba city is one of the largest cities on Mars.” He paused for a moment as Angela looked him in the eyes. He felt a feeling he couldn't place but continued. “Therefore it is a hub for many different companies and brands that relate to programming and neuroscience” She continued to look at him as if she didn’t fully believe his answer. It was the truth Alba city’s economy was booming. This economic growth created many jobs in Alba city. Technically Alba city would have significantly better jobs for both him and Nayan. Possibly even Cilus although he doubted that Cilus would ever move his practice.

Angela moved back from Tao enough so that she could look him in the face better. She thought back to what Katy had told her. “Tao.” Angela couldn't make her voice any louder than a whisper.

“What?” Tao didn’t know why Angela was talking so quietly.

“Yesterday…” her voice trailed off. How could she even begin to ask anything. Angela looked away from Tao for a moment. Nothing seemed different. She was probably just worrying too much.

Tao watched Angela occasionally looking around. He didn’t know if he should say something. He hadn’t thought about his and Angela’s interaction very much, thinking more about drones yesterday. Unlike most interactions which have simple responses he could use. Romantic interaction was not something he had experience in. He had never studied it either. Overall he didn’t know how to respond to the events that happened yesterday. Although Angela seemed to be unconfident. That was unusual and made him feel what he had identified as concern.

“Can you elaborate your comment?” He tried to make his sentence sound like a question.

“What’s going to change now?” Tao could only infer Angela was talking about her confirmation that they were in a relationship. Otherwise he was still unsure about what she meant. 

“Your elaboration was not descriptive.” Tao didn’t know exactly how to explain his confusion. But it would be unpleasant to leave his curiosity without answers. Angela didn’t reply although she was still hugging him. Regret... no uncertainty was the most likely emotion that Angela was feeling.

“Us…”

“There is not much to change.” Angela nodded. Tao’s comment was probably the truth. She expected that from him. She liked the honesty and had missed it.

Nayan watched the interaction between Tao and Angela. hir friend looked happy, at least as happy as Tao could look. Although the new liability that Carole, Gus and Tuesday now presented was interesting. But as Tao had said it was inevitable. The rest of their conversation confused hir. But it wasn’t hir business.

Not wanting to make anything uncomfortable for anyone, Nayan walked towards the hotel. It was good to see Tao happy if anything it made hir feel better. Sie had been the one to convince Tao to stay on mars. Honestly, it didn't take much effort on hir part. Sie was able to convince him pretty easily. Because Mars is vastly different from earth, even less AI’s, more people, economic failures… crime. Tao wouldn’t have been happy on earth sie knew that much. Considering he didn’t try to argue back, sie had a feeling that Tao was aware of that as well.

“Hey!” Nayan looked up to see a police officer giving hir a slight wave. Sie tensed although noted The police officer was faintly familiar, thanks to there lavender hair. but otherwise looked like any other female police officer sie had ever worked with.

“Hi.” The female walked towards hir. Nayan recognized the woman from a case from about two weeks ago. “I forget your name.” 

“Lilac and I remember correctly your Nayan.” Lilac pointed at Nayan with awkward finger guns. Nayan could tell this was not a person who usually worked the night shift. “Don’t answer that I know your Nayan because it’s not every day you run into someone who can convince people a murderer is a nice guy even though they killed people!” Nayan thought Lilac sounded a little too excited when she said that.

“That is what my job entitles. You try to have your client get the minimum sentence or punishment.” That was the most watered down description of hir job she could think of sie just didn’t want this to drag on. Sie had no plans to do anything stupid. All police officers even on Mars had weapons of some kind. Although keeping Lilac occupied would mean she probably wouldn’t see Tao who would be suspicious. Sie decided talking to Lilac wouldn't kill hir.

  
Hopefully. Hir wariness of cops was not going to help hir. She knew hir fear was not compleatly misplaced. That was one of the things that lingered from Valarie Simmons presidential campaign. Immigrants like hir and refugees were labeled as threats. Plague was a better word. It led to many immigrants and refugees mostly darker skinned, arrested and deported. That never happened to hir most people didn’t suspect that sie was from earth. Sie found it stupid how people took one look at hir skin tone and age and imidietly jumped to the conclusion that sie was from mars. Witch Sie found ironic because all people on mars were immigrants and mars had only been colonized for 53 years. Every skin tone of people on mars came from earth at one point.

  
Apparently the lady had like 100 cups of coffee because she rambled for a solid 20 minutes. Lilac was on her 8th hour of a 12 hour shift. The police were overworked right now Lilac even asked hir if sie knew why. Nayan just said sie had no idea which was legally true. Nayan didn’t want to explain that a case is confidential until it’s over. The current one however was a complex web of multiple cases. Otherwise Lilac was a nice person.

Nayan said hir goodbye to Lilac hoping to not run into her again. It was no fault of Lilac’s there were very few people Nayan would willingly talk to. The ones sie did talk to tended to be rather strange or unnerving to the general populace. Sie heard a clicking noise. There was nothing sie could see that could have made that noise, it was doubtful that a drone could make that noise.

Looking around Nayan realized sie had walked into an alleyway which was not the best place to be at night. It was safe for hir, less for anyone who tried to walk up to hir. Sie retraced hir steps quite easily leaving hir wondering how sie got so off track. Sie pulled out hir phone and turned the GPS on to get directions.

  
  


Nayan opened the hotel door with a click. Sie was greeted by Cilus sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table in his PJ’s.

“What are you doing?” Cilus’s head snapped towards hir

“Wachin a cartoon.” A very low budget kids cartoon from what Nayan could see.

“But why on the floor?” Cilus picked up a bag of chips beside him “he’s gunna murder you for eating those.” Nayan said dryly. At least he wasn’t eating on the couch.

“Tao’s already going to murder me.” He joked but sie could hear a serious tone alongside it. Nayan sat down on the floor beside him. “You wanna know the plot of the show?”

“Is there even one?” He shrugged but said nothing allowing silence to fall for a few minutes, well mostly silence Cilus was still obnoxiously eating chips. They watched the cartoon. Nayan found it interesting enough. 

After a couple episodes sie heard the faint clicking of the hotel door. Cilus looked towards the door as Tao entered. Pinna walked past him and bolted to sit beside Nayan jumping over Cilus who was lying on his stomach.

“Oh good you're alive.” Cilus spoke through a mouthful of chips causing both Tao and Nayan to cringe. 

“You're eating my chips.” Tao observed

“Yup” Cilus smiled at Tao, Tao shrugged and to his shock slightly smiled back.

“Don’t eat them all.” Tao’s voice had a slight tint of amusement. He looked at the cartoon on the TV “what are you watching.”

“I don’t know and I’ve been watching for like 40 minutes.” Nayan informed him, Cilus nodded in confirmation. Tao looked to be in a good mood, something that sie suspected would become normal for the rest of their time in Alba city. Now his good mood wasn’t much to most people but there were some differences from his normal mood. He smiled and talked more.

“I am going to turn off some of the lights. It is too bright to be a good sleeping environment.” Tao didn’t wait for a reply and the room became significantly darker minus a lamp in the corner of the room. Cilus stared at the lamp in confusion.

“There's a lamp there?” Nayan laughed at the genuine shock in hir friend's voice. Cilus shook his head.

“Yes there is.” Tao stated sitting down alongside Cilus and Nayan. He would not get any sleep with them in here it would be pointless to try. He didn’t mind their company right now though. Nayan adjusted hir position hugging hir knees allowing Pinna to jump on to the coffee table and sit down.

Tao decided to watch the cartoon. He was not surprised at what was most likely Cilus’s choice of show. Cilus however seemed off to him. Not the fact Cilus was eating but that he made no effort to speak. Normally Cilus would make jokes about whatever he was watching. Perhaps Tao was thinking about this too much; it was late and there was a high possibility that Cilus was simply tired.

Eventually Cilus dismissed himself and went to his room. Nayan promptly found the remote and turned off the TV. The hotel room fell silent.

“Well I should probably go to sleep as well.” Nayan smiled, shaking hir head and picking up Pinna. “Don’t kill Cilus for eating your chips.”

“I will not.” 

“Not what kill him or not kill him” Nayan asked

“Killing Cilus would be an overreaction” Tao stated. Nayan shrugged and walked to hir room leaving Tao alone. He could finally make an effort to sleep. He pulled out his phone he wouldn’t forget tonight.

**Tao:** goodnight

  
 **Angela:** goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who liked the original ending of chapter 13 don’t worry it will simply appear later in the story. Also no Nayan’s perspective is not takin over just writers block.


	14. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up plot points and also giving the characters a slight break before the next chapter

Tao glanced at the crowd tracker app on his phone. Double checking to make sure the location he had given Angela was still going to be mostly vacant. Avoiding crowds in Alba city was a necessity for him as well as Angela. In addition it gave interesting information on where people tended to crowd. Which was currently restaurants due to the fact that it was now lunch break for many people in Alba city.

Tao stopped walking and looked around the park he was in. There was a significant amount of trees, although a majority of them were lacking leaves. Pinna weaved between his legs before bolting across the concrete paths. He supposed it would look appealing to most people. To him it was just another park. The only thing that gave it significance was that he was going to meet Angela here for what would most likely be considered a date. Was it a date? Yes, it fits the definition, therefore it’s a date.

Tao didn’t mind that it was. The thought caused a release of dopamine and most likely norepinephrine. In other words it gave him a strange feeling that he might describe as warm and stronger than normal happiness. It was nice. Although it wasn't entirely new. The feeling for lack of a better word bloomed when Angela had kissed him. It was there before as well. But in that one moment when Angela’s lips met his he felt this feeling and promptly tried to ignore it. He didn’t succeed though, instead letting that feeling guide his actions. Witch still needed further study. Most other feelings he felt he didn’t ever express. This one he expressed, although He didn’t want to place a name to it, yet.

Tao dragged himself back to reality as he got a phone call from his boss. He sighed and answered it. It was simply a reminder that there is a deadline for work and a meeting later in the day. Which were normal reminders although in the office it was normally just sent to everyone’s work computers. He never needed the reminders although he couldn't avoid them. Every deadline was easily met. The work that was assigned rarely involved working with anyone else which also made things easier. 

Tao didn’t mind the occasional group work. He had no choice when they were assigned so he did work in the group. He tolerated the work even in a group setting; it was simple. Programming and working with AI’s was always something he was good at. Although AI’s were easier than people. Always simpler to be around. humans tended to let their emotions get in the way of doing work. Most people did get their work done despite that. It just always complicated things making them take longer. 

He continued to listen to his boss knowing that it would be unwise to hang up. 

Angela got out of the taxi. She flicked her wrist wondering if it was bad that it was still sore even after a few days of not writing. Looking at her phone to check that she was in the right place. Which was a park. It didn’t bother her though it’s just not what she expected. She brushed it off and walked into the park. It was a nice park.

Tao had given her an exact location down to the exact path they would meet at. Which was good because she didn’t feel like wandering around a park for the rest of the 70-ish minutes she had off. She wanted to spend that time with… her boyfriend. She let that thought truly sink in now. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had relationships before she had quite a few in the past. Most of them just tended to end almost as soon as they started. people looking for fame and saw her as an easy way to get it. Tao wasn’t like that. He didn’t seem to care about a person's status. He only seemed to care about their own abilities. She couldn't help but like that now.

It didn’t take long for Tao to appear in Angela’s view. His gray windbreaker contrasted nicely against the trees in the park like a picture. She noticed he was on his phone. She did however give him a slight wave to make sure he saw her. She was unbothered by the fact he was on the phone, she had answered Katy’s call a few days ago. She wouldn't have answered it but Tao had told her she should. Which was good because the call was about the rescheduling of a visit that she would want to tell Tao about when it happens.

“I can mark it in my calendar when this call ends.” Tao could hear his boss burst into laughter. Angela laughed as well, just quieter. He looked at her not noticing that she had walked up to him in the blind spot of his sunglasses. Not extremely close but about an arm length.

“ _Cold as ever Tom. Anyway just keep doing your job.”_ The message ended with a hang up tone. Tao quickly marked his calendar and looked up at Angela. Immediately his train of thought froze. She looked… just… with her hair down, allowing it to frame her face. Alongside an outfit that made her look almost casual, a fitted blue shirt with jeans and a white jacket that he had seen her in before. He didn’t know why he found that look alluring. It might be the fact that it was her and not anyone else.

“Who were you talking to?” Angela asked, moving beside Tao to look at the phone still in his hand. She leaned against him slightly. “So you just don’t give people contact names.” Angela playfully challenged. whoever he was talking to didn’t have a contact name.

“Some people have contact names.” Tao’s voice remained cold despite his heart rate having increased significantly. It was possibly due to Angela’s sudden closeness. He switched his phone screen to the contacts to make a point. “I only have contact names for people I would contact personally.” A smile tugged at her lips upon seeing her name as one of the contacts.

“So you just answer them all or only the ones you know?” She wondered if he would continue answering. She hoped he did so she could continue to hear his voice. 

“The latter.” He could see Angela take a moment to understand what latter meant. 

“So you answer the ones you know then.” A genuine question

“Latter means the second option that was mentioned so you are Correct.” He felt the need to give her the definition. “And I was speaking to my employer.” Angela nodded. He placed his phone away choosing to ignore a notification from an unknown number. He turned his full attention to Angela.

“You don’t need those you know.” Angela said calmly as she stopped leaning against him. her hand lingerd slightly on his own. He blinked at her. “Your sunglasses, you don’t need them.” 

“You're not incorrect.” Angela felt Tao’s hand move slightly against hers before he used his other hand to remove his glasses. He placed the sunglasses in his pocket. For a moment, Angela allowed herself to be captured by his eyes. They gazed at her with that breath-taking dark grey color that some how seem to resemble starlight. It was hard to fathom that she had once found to be so annoying. now she only wanted them to stay right there with her. “Do you wish to go somewhere to eat.” Tao asked her, figuring she hadn’t eaten lunch yet.

“I don’t know what’s even around.” Angela responded honestly. She hadn’t been to this part of Alba city before. Even if she had she wouldn't have been able to sight see.

“We can find out.” Tao offered although made no effort to move.

“So you just have no idea what’s around.” Angela’s voice held slight disbelief. 

“I know what’s around it’s a mix of restaurants, shops and small companies. The reason I asked is I am unsure where you would go willingly. I also do not have adequate information about where people would go for a date.” Tao watched Angela blush at his sentence some strands of hair falling in front of her face. He ignored the urge to clear the hair out of her eyesight.

“Let’s see what’s around then.” Angela brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed Tao’s hand. Pausing when Tao interlocked his fingers with hers and moved to walk beside her. His heart rate still much higher than it needed to be. He could infer that Angela’s was as well.

Tao did slow his walking speed to make sure he and Angela had a similar pace. He didn’t mind walking slower; it allowed him to enjoy the warmth of Angela’s hand against his own. Her thumb occasionally brushing the back of his palm. It made it hard to ignore that feeling each time she did it. Unlike a few days ago. Possibly because Angela was smiling at him. A real smile not ones she used for interviews.

“Is there anywhere you don’t want to go?” Angela asked him continuing to walk. He blinked a few times genuinely considering her question. 

“Preferably not anything that can be considered ‘fast food’.” He requested. Although he held no real opinion on where they went. Most food was palatable to him, mostly. His appetite had been forced to change multiple times because of Moeris city’s different food imports and food production.

Eventually Angela chose a place that Tao thought looked somewhat like a greenhouse. The ingredients for food growing on hanging shelves on the ceilings and some of the walls. It was also relatively quiet for a restaurant with some music in the background and a hum of chatter from the people there. 

“Any opinions on where we sit?” Tao shook his head slightly. Angela picked a table against the glass wall looking at the water towards the main part of Alba city. She couldn't find any seats that would allow her to sit next to Tao so she let go of his hand and Tao did the same. She couldn't help but feel slight disappointment. Even though Tao was right across from her, Tapping the menu on the digital screened table. He looked comfortable. With the slight worry of being recognized still in the back of her mind Angela looked at the menu as well. They both ordered their food and waited for it to come. 

Tao didn’t know if it was advisable to start another conversation. Small talk was not something he ever enjoyed and most of the time it only seemed useless. This might be an exception. It probably would be a good idea instead of sitting in silence. He wanted to know more about what Angela had done for the past three years… well more than he knew from the media, or he was just trying to make up an excuse to logically explain wanting to talk to her.

“Doesn’t Moeris city have a lake?” He let out a relieved breath glad for Angela’s attempt at starting another conversation.

“Moeris lacus or Moeris lake in complete English—“ he cut himself off, he didn’t need to give her the full history of Moeris lacus and it’s namesake. “So you have never been to Moeris city before then.” Tao questioned in return knowing perfectly well that Angela had never been to Moeris on any of her tours. Not because of the size of Moeris city but because of the extreme lack of venues it had.

“I’ve been to plenty of city’s on Mars.” Angela defended, her smile returning.

“If you had been to Moeris you would know for a fact it has a lake.” Tao countered.

Angela couldn't help but playfully retaliate. “Why would I know about a lake?” 

“if you traveled by train the Moeris city train station has the same name as the lake it is also an unavoidable feature of the city.” it was good to see Angela in a better mood.

“Fine.” Angela put her hands up to emphasize her defeat “I’ve never been to Moeris but I’ve been to most other of the major cities on Mars.” Tao’s look was almost unreadable, almost. His lips held the slightest smile. She blushed, not able to avoid the thought of how she wanted to kiss him again.

Their food was delivered by an AI server before Angela’s thoughts could go any further. Tao had gotten a salad this time and Angela found herself happy with the chicken and durian curry she had ordered. Neither of them spoke as they ate.

“That was appealing.” Tao commented, setting his fork down with a clink on his empty plate.

Angela blinked in surprise “You're done?” It had only been like 10 minutes since they got their food. Which was plenty of time to eat for most people.

“I eat faster than the average person.” He offered as an explanation “you don’t need to eat faster than you need to.” Angela appreciated that although one look at the time showed her this could only last a few more minutes.

“No, I’ll just eat them later. I have to go in like 10minutes.” She tapped the option on the table for a box, An AI dropped off Angela’s to go box. She quickly moved the leftovers from her plate into the paper box. Tao staked both their plates in the middle of the table for the AI cleaners to get when they left. She then insisted on paying. For a moment it looked like he would resist but he didn’t. 

Paying Angela stood up followed by Tao as they exited the restaurant. There were now a lot more people milling around the sidewalks. Some getting in cars others just going about their days. She looked down as her and Tao continued walking.

“Where are we going.” Tao asked, moving to walk directly beside her.

“Somewhere with less people.” That sounded like something he would say.

“Your concerned someone will recognize you.” Tao made sure he spoke quiet enough so only Angela could hear his question.

“If they recognize me they might also recognize you.” Angela snapped quietly. There had been many unwanted occasions where fans swarmed her wanting pictures, autographs or interviews. She went outside a lot less because of that.

“Most people are unconcerned about others' identities. They don’t question what they're told.” His eyes were soft and understanding. He glanced at his phone, “You will need to go soon.” She thought that he sounded slightly disappointed. He was right of course.

Angela started to flag down a taxi still keeping her head down. Which reminded her, “I’m going to call you tomorrow.” 

“Call after 4 pm then.” He didn’t feel the need to ask why. There was another thing he felt like he needed to do, well wished to do that was concerning him more: the question was how to initiate it. 

A mint taxi drove up beside Angela. She turned to him preparing to go. Before she could say anything Tao leaned forward and kissed her. He enjoyed how she became flustered at his action, her eyes fluttering closed. After a moment he stepped back that need temporarily subdued. Angela reopened her eyes letting the pleasure of Tao’s action fade a bit before speaking.

“Talk to you tomorrow then.” She made her voice casual, because that’s what she wanted their kissing to be.

“Alright.” He gave a nod to Angela as she got into the taxi which then drove off. He turned around to walk back to the hotel only to encounter Pinna watching from a graffiti covered bench. It was probably watching the whole time contributing to how it’s face looked almost smug for a robot. He signaled to the AI for it to follow him back to the hotel. It quickly jumped down and dodged a person's feet to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Moeris lacus with lacus meaning lake is a name that appeared on the train station monitor behind Spencer in like episode 5.
> 
> Also slight spoiler for the next chapter we’ll be meeting professor Zeeman next well the version of him in this story so look forward to that.


	15. The professor and the friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets professor Zeeman and Tao must finally Chose if he will leave Alba city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An over 6,000 word chapter have fun also slight blood warning in the latter part of the chapter but it’s not really that bad

Angela checked her phone as she finished up the last thirty minutes of her day. It had felt much longer to her. But it was over which meant she could now go back to her apartment and get some sleep. As normal she texted Tao goodnight and he did the same. She wished Tao could say it to her himself but she knew that wasn’t going to happen for now. Still thinking about her boyfriend was a nice way to drift off to sleep.

Angela groaned as her infuriating wake up alarm went off. _Morning already_. She dragged herself out of bed doing her normal morning routine. Throwing on a striped shirt and jeans then put her hair in its normal updo. Technically she didn’t have anywhere to be for a few hours but she wanted to catch up on some pro wrestling. Something she enjoyed watching whenever she didn’t feel the need to do anything else or have anywhere to be. Keeping an eye on the time she turned on the TV. 

She had to watch a recording of the Match because she was unable to watch it live. It didn’t bother her though she still got to watch her favorite wrestler Arawn who she knew would win. Even so it left her on the edge of her seat when Arawn pulled off her signature move on her opponent. It was awesome. As normal when Angela watched pro wrestling the time flew by. It was time to leave already, she would need to get to the taxi. 

Wasting no time Angela garbed her bag and headed out of her apartment. Katy met her outside dressed in her button up white shirt and black dress pants.

“Morning.” Katy cheerfully greeted her. Angela knew she was just trying to cover up her nervousness. Angela also knew that the only reason Katy was accompanying her today was to provide support if needed.

“Morning to you too.” Angela commented, getting into the taxi Katy following quickly behind.

The drive was intensely silent with neither Katy or Angela breaking it. Making the ride feel much longer than it should. After some time the taxi slowed to a halt in front of a glass skyscraper near the heart of Alba city.

“We’re here.” Katy pointed out. Angela nodded to her and got out of the taxi. Getting a much better look at the building she couldn't see how it was a courthouse. It was of course it just didn’t look like one. But it was where she would finally meet the person who created her and Tao. Not needing to stand outside any longer she walked into the building pushing the doors open.

She was greeted with a low chatter of many voices. Everybody seemed to have somewhere they needed to be, she was no different. She moved towards the elevator and waited in front of it as it came down. Silently she and Katy walked into the elevator and pressed their floor. 

Katy coughed and Angela turned to her. Katy pointed to the elevator entrance. She looked as one of the people she never wanted to see again in her life walked into the elevator alongside them. 

Unfortunately she now found herself in an elevator with The man responsible for the fact Tao had to go into hiding for exposing the illegal transactions of intergalactic. The man had even sent armed guards after him for it. Mr Schwartz. wearing that normal self satisfied expression and black suit fitting his overweight form. although she did feel slight satisfaction seeing the man's greying hair. It didn’t stop her from having to bite her tongue. The last thing she needed was to get kicked out of the building for acting out. So she quickly attempted to repres her anger. Besides it didn’t seem like Schwartz was going to talk to her considering how he had moved himself to the opposite corner of the blue tinted elevator. Good let him stay far away from her.

The sudden hostility in the elevator must have shown considering the other people waiting for the elevator made no effort to get in. Except one who Angela thought looked relatively familiar, an orange hair person in a tanned suit with piercing scarlet eyes. The orange haired person stepped in and pressed the button to their floor. They then positioned themselves at the center of the elevator giving a respectful nod to Her and Katy before focusing their gaze on the elevator doors as they closed. The silent intensity deterring anyone else from entering the elevator.

It didn’t take long for the silence to break although Angela wasn’t the one to break it. it was Schwartz who broke it with his irritating tone of _I’m better than everyone else_ “It’s good to see that you are well Mx. Salenes.” A sharp intake of breath came from the person that Angela could now confirm was one of Tao’s roommates. Mx Salenes kept her gaze on the elevator doors. 

“To you as well Bertold.” Mx Salenes spoke through clenched teeth. their voice tinted with enough animosity that Angela wouldn't be surprised if they turned and punched the man. In all honesty she wouldn't have stopped them if they did. 

“That is Mr Schwartz to you, _earthling_.” He made sure to emphasize the last word making it stand out from a tone Angela knew too well. It was a tone her mother had used when scolding her years back, one she had become numb to. She thought Mx Salenes would snap back at Schwartz’s insult instead Mx Salenes' expression became unreadable, their eyes trained on the door. As if this had happened before. Angela remained silent continuing to hold her temper knowing that if she let it out she might get removed for disorderly conduct.

Each time the doors reopened no one got in. In fact it was kind of eerie how people took one glance at the occupants and decided to wait a little longer to get where they were going. Nayan almost laughed at a few of the people’s expressions when the doors opened. Sie didn’t though hir mind was still irritated at Schwartz’s comment. That man didn’t deserve hir respect; he never had it either. Not in all the years sie had known him.

The elevator doors dinged open at hir floor. Before getting out sie gave a slight nod to both Ms carpenter and Ms kimura purposely ignoring Schwartz. Sie didn’t mean for Ms Carpenter or Ms Kimura to have to listen to their petty interactions. They weren’t the first though considering that Schwartz was in courthouses a lot. Sie could blame that on Tao and the information he released about intergalactic. Most of the people who had been around hir and Schwartz in the same room tended to leave rather quickly. Others were trapped in between her and Schwartz enough that they just hid themselves in the corners of the room.

As soon as Nayan was out of the elevator Sie pulled out hir phone and sent a quick text deciding to leave out a crucial detail.

**Nayan:** hey your girlfriends here

**Tom:** where is “here”

Tao could assume that Nayan was referring to hir workplace as ‘here’ but he still wanted clarification. Although it shouldn’t concern him where Angela was he still found himself ignoring his work for a moment to wait for Nayans reply.

**Nayan:** Alba city’s main courthouse

**Tom:** why

**Nayan:** don’t know, didn’t ask

Tao found that response inadequate even so he should have expected that. It didn’t stop his concern as he silently switched out of Nayans contacts and over to Angela’s. Making himself promise that he would drop the subject if Angela didn’t wish to reply.

**Tao:** why are you in a courthouse?

Angela looked at Tao’s message in surprise. His roommate must have contacted him. She glanced around as she was now outside the elevator and on her floor which unfortunately was the floor Schwartz was on as well. She did not need him to know that Tao was in Alba city; she had no doubt that the man would send people to get Tao. Something she wouldn't let happen. After checking that Schwartz wasn’t around she texted a reply. She didn’t even attempt to lie to Tao.

**Angela:** I’m going to see professor Zeeman

Tao’s reply was immediate

**Tao:** what!

Angela couldn't even imagine Tao’s voice with an exclamation. He most likely just put it in to make it easier to understand his shock or whatever the equivalent was for him.

**Angela:** I'm going to meet professor Zeeman 

**Tao:** I am aware but the question is for what reason.

She didn’t have a good answer for that, not one she could put into words. To her slight relief a person came up to her before she could attempt to.

**Angela:** I need to go, call you later

Angela placed her phone in her pocket and followed the staff member Katy following close behind. They were led to a windowless room of the building. They let her and Katy in only giving a slight warning about sporadic behavior.

Stepping into the room Angela got her first look at professor Zeeman outside of photographs. He was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, his balding grey hair on full display as the man was hunched over looking down at his hands, which were wrinkled with stubby fingers. She almost shuddered seeing that the man was in fact missing both his thumb and index finger. She couldn't tell much else from the blinding orange jumpsuit the man wore except the one long scar on his right arm that weaved from his elbow to where his thumb should be standing out from a skin tone identical to hers.

Angela unhesitently took a step forward “professor Zeeman.” He looked up at her in a swift motion, one she didn’t think was possible for the 58 year old who looked much older with his skin wrinkling almost everywhere on his visible body. Allowing Angela to see his face. He stared blankly, his brown eyes devoid of any life as if it had been sucked out a long time ago. Standing out was a crooked nose as if it had been broken many times and never fully healed. 

The man moved his jaw experimentally before speaking in a gravelly voice “And your name.” Angela looked into the man's eyes and he watched back as if sizing up a potential threat.

“Angela carpenter.” Prof Zeeman sat up and some energy returned to his eyes.

“Ah you're the one that I gave to Dahlia. It’s nice to meet one of you.” Angela dropped her gaze at the mention of her mother. “Hm… how is Dahlia?” His question was asked carefully, noticing Angela’s sudden expression change.

“My mother is… has been dead for 3 years now.” Angela attempted to keep her voice steady but failed. Prof. Zeeman muttered something under his breath but it didn’t sound spiteful. He gave a solemn nod.

“It has been almost twenty years.” He repositioned himself in his metal chair and moved his fully fingered hand to rest under his chin “Dahlia was... a nice person. I send my condolences.” Angela swallowed down a lump in her throat She wasn’t here to dwell on her mother’s passing. She nodded at the man Reminding herself that she was no longer her mother's puppet and threw up her act for the midia. Warm, friendly and unbreaking.

“How did you meet my mother?” Prof Zeeman looked at her and blinked before bursting into laughter as he attempted to speak. The staff was right, Zeeman's mood changed like a switch.

“Forgive me it's a fun story which you wouldn’t expect because I met Dahlia in prison.” He paused hunching over as his body was wracked by coughs. Angela didn’t know how to react so she just stood there. He recovered quickly and sat himself back up. “You see I was in prison for creating Ta— the boy, the boy I had engineered earlier and Dahlia had been arrested for beating up a guy in a bar. Apparently it was the second time Dahlia had beat up someone and she was not shy about that. She made quite a ruckus for a few hours frightened my then cellmate half to death. After she was done yelling I started up a conversation with her. We got along well for the rest of the time we spent in prison.” Another cough caused him to stop talking for a few moments. She just stood there for a moment professing what this man had told her. She had more questions, which she had no intention of leaving unanswered. She gathered her thoughts quickly and decided to just bite the bullet.

“Why did you give me to my mother, why did you create me?” Her voice didn’t give up her desperation. Zeeman recovered from coughing again, putting off his reply for a few irritating seconds. 

“I needed to stay in jail.” He replied meeting Angela’s blank stare. “Ah I need to explain more don’t I? Guess ‘m just used to people who understand.” He shrugged at her before returning both his hands to the top of the table. “You see it’s hard to get a job with a criminal record.” He sighed and shook his head “I knew I wouldn’t be able to support myself if I couldn't get a job so I figured I’d just stay in a place I knew I could live.” Another shrug this time as an acknowledgement of a truth he had come to face. “Besides Dahlia had commented that she had wanted a kid so I figured hey I’m already going to do this let’s see if she wants one.” He let out a slight laugh. “I needed to make sure that you, the second one was cared for by a more accepting person than the boy. Even if Dahlia thought that you were an April fools joke.”

Angela stood there watching the man. Attempting to process what professor Zeeman had just told her. She wasn’t surprised her mother had thought she was an April fools joke, her birthday was April first after all. Other than that she only had more questions and upsettingly not enough time to get them all answered. Of course many of her questions involved her mother, how Zeeman thought she would be a good parent. She didn’t think she would ever give a child to her mother no matter how much she loved her. Because of her mother's sudden violent outburst that would have probably sent her back to jail. If her mother was good, who did Tao have to call a parent? And did Zeeman have a reason for creating Tao? That question quickly outweighed any of the other questions she had, she doubted she would get an answer from Tao. If he even knew the answer.

“Why did you create Ta—“ she quickly fixed her sentence “why did you create the boy? And what do you mean cared for by a better person?”

“I don't have a good reason for that.” Zeeman stated waving his three fingered hand dismissively. “Maybe I just wanted some company once I immigrated.” His answer only left Angela with even more questions. She had a lot of those today. Was that really the reason? If so Why had Zeeman tried to immigrate to earth because she knew he wasn’t immigrating to mars considering he had been here at the time of his arrest. Why he would try to go to earth was another question: it was a wasteland if the thousands of people fleeing it were any indication. Zeeman continued speaking unconcerned if his audience was listening or not “and Dahlia at least wanted a child unlike Bertold.” Angela clenched her jaw Bertold was the name Tao’s roommate had called Schwartz no less than 20 minutes ago.

“What’s Bertold’s last name?” Angela barely stopped herself from snapping. She didn’t want the man to withhold information.

“Bertolds last name is Schwartz.” Zeeman shrugged either choosing to ignore Angela’s whitening knuckles and sudden scowl or he was just used to it. She couldn't help it. from what Zeeman had said alongside Mx Salenes she could reach a simple conclusion well two. The first one wasn’t what was bothering her, the knowledge that Tao’s full name was probably Tao Schwartz. What was really infuriating was the fact that Schwartz had the audacity to send armed guards after his own child. She crossed her arms in ground of her not even attempting to change her scowl.

“Um... Angela.” Angela’s gaze snapped to Katy who was positioned in the corner of the room making her look even shorter than she was. Katy appeared to shrink back against Angela’s glare but spoke anyway. “It’s time to go.” 

“Well it was good to meet one of you.” Zeeman waved and casualty leaned back in his chair placing his hands on the table. “If you ever see the boy tell him I said hi.” He requested as a police officer came into the room and placed him in handcuffs. 

Angela didn’t reply to prof Zeeman as she stormed out of the room followed by Katy. Not meaning to be disrespectful if she was. A new hum of voices greeting them as people moved between ornate rooms and the hallways. Her scowl never dropped as she attempted to head out. Attempted because she didn’t get far before encountering Schwartz on his phone. Talking in his annoying voice.

“...then just cut him off. It’s a simple solution.” Angela walked by listening for little to no reason except to find even more reason to hate him. “yes I am aware but there is no business reason to continue communication. We don’t need anything from him.” Whatever reply Schwartz got was enough for him to hang up his phone without warning. She glared daggers at the man as she walked if he saw her he didn’t react.

Luckily Angela was able to make it out of the building with no incident. It didn’t quell her rage. She had a feeling that not much would this time. Most occasions when she got angry she could contain it. The time she didn’t contain it she tended to snap at the nearest person. Only verbally though she would never even imagine herself getting physically violent. Verbally snapping was a much more common occurrence when she was angry. And right now she was quite angry as in she wanted to break something. She didn’t partially due to the fact that she could see multiple people with their phones out.

Not even glancing at Katy Angela walked forward to flag down a taxi. One came up in a matter of moments allowing both Angela and Katy to get in. Katy said nothing, sensing it was not a good idea to talk to her right now. She pulled out her phone, gripping it hard enough that she thought it might break. She could get a new one if it did. 

**Angela:** Schwartz is your last name isn’t it

Tao took one look at the text and nearly dropped his fork although quickly readjusted his grip to prevent the unpleasant sound that would cause. That was not the text he was expecting. 

**Tao:** How did you come about this information?

**Angela:** so Schwartz is your father

Tao could feel himself almost wince and quickly corrected her statement

**Tao:** yes Schwartz was my legal guardian 

**Angela:** That man is terrible 

Tao had a feeling Angela wanted to say more or text in this case. He wanted to know how Angela gained that information. She shouldn’t have the information she had just asked about. His profile was classified… by Schwartz. Although he doubted Schwartz would let that information slip. He had no reason to. In fact Tao was still unsure of the reason Schwartz had his profile classified.

Tao knew Schwartz had classified his profile when he had turned 13 about the time he had changed his visiting schedule as well. He had never gotten the chance to ask why. That’s untrue he did get plenty of chances to ask the man why. Avoiding unnecessary disagreements in the short times he was around his legal guardian was key. Luckily for him by the time he and Schwartz started disagreeing his visit only lasted a month out of the year. Unsurprisingly he felt that familiar need to disappear creep in for a moment. It wasn’t unusual when thinking of certain moments of his childhood. Mostly the moments when he had done something incorrect in Schwartz ‘s eyes. Hearing that disappointment echoing in his head. 

_You're better than this, you're smart enough to get the answer._ Tao didn’t remember what he said to get the response that time. It could have been a simple question of what to eat. That was almost always the response.

He made himself stop thinking about that. Schwartz had not been his legal guardian for 10 years. Even before that he had gone through most of his life cared for by AI’s and Nayan’s grandparents. The only reason he even accepted to work with Schwartz was because it was a good business decision. At first he had questioned Schwartz's motive to support his business but he got his answer three years ago. Schwartz wanted the programs he had created in college.

“You good?” Startled Tao swiftly got up from his seat at the table in a fluid motion turning to Cilus who had walked up behind him. He was not ready for that considering his friend had spent most of the last few days in their room, walking on eggshells around him and Nayan and keeping his head down. Tao stared at Cilus for a long unbreaking moment. Challenging the other to see who breaks first shockingly it was Cilus who dropped his gaze to the floor. so the abnormal behavior continues. He was still yet to find the source of the abnormality. It didn’t concern him right now. Currently he needed to calm himself down. Thinking about why his friend was acting differently led to many dreadful conclusions that he simply didn’t need to think about. He knew how to calm himself down. Focusing on a goal always worked.

Ignoring Cilus who was uselessly standing in the corner looking like a potted plant with his green hoodie and jeans. Tao placed his lunch in the fridge and sat at the table to do his work on his phone. His goal was to get the rest of it done, simple. After a few minutes he heard Cilus retreating to his room his footsteps on the hardwood dragging and lethargic.

By the time he finished his work the natural light in the hotel room had gone down significantly. He glanced at the time 7p.m., It took him longer than expected to do his work. Long enough that Nayan was back from her day at work a whole hour ago. Angela had yet to call him as well. He was unsure if he should be concerned about that. He decided he would look through his texts. It was possible a notification from Angela got buried in the ocean of notifications on his phone.

Most of the notifications were simply work related; he scrolled right past those to a text from a number he couldn't place but was faintly familiar. The same one he got a text from yesterday. Something was off with the text, it made no grammatical sense. Multiple letters of the text were capitalized that shouldn’t be. He opened it to see the full thing.

**Unknown:** HELLO This is an autOMated ad. shOuld you be conceRned about your fInancial security? if you're not you SHOULD be. our company will help you SAY “i’m very financially sTAble” if yOu want to be able to say this with confidence follow this link.

Tao stood there unmoving, the color draining from his face. He got the message loud and clear ‘hello Tom or I should say Tao’ And yet it was not explicit it was in a way hidden. He didn’t stop to ask why before automatically grabbing his black jacket and a blue baseball cap that was tencilly Cilus’s. He headed to the door. Taking a glance at Nayan and Cilus eating their dinner. He slipped out of the hotel knowing that no one should try to stop him. They would understand he told himself half heartedly. Walking out into the darkening city.

Moving swiftly down the street keping his head down while he powerwalked, careful not to walk into anyone. where he was going he didn’t know. He could attempt to go to earth again. Except Alba city didn’t have a place with the adequate transportation. Going to Moeris crossed his mind. It had a transport to earth that was open to the public. It wouldn't work though because he would have to use his fake ID. The fake ID worked for most things as Nayan had told him when she had given it to him after getting it from who knows where. But she had told him it had some issues with things operated by the government like hospitals, taxis and trains which were unavoidable unlike the other things. 

The sound of footsteps made Tao stop in his tracks. He cautiously looked over his shoulder. It was only 3 teenagers. He continued walking figuring that it would be best to sit down somewhere. 

Tao found a bench and sat down rigidly. Forcing his body to not curl in on itself. All of his actions since reading the text were completely automatic. Following a plan he had made when he had attempted to leave Mars. He was stopping himself from continuing that plan right now though. Taking a moment to attempt to get his thoughts together into a logical sentence.

Schwartz had found him and he knew that. The number the text was from was one that Schwartz had used many years ago. Somehow the man had found him. If Schwartz had found him through his current phone then he might have access to his contacts. His stomach turned. That would mean that Schwartz not only knew about Cilus and Nayan but Angela as well. He moved his knee up so he could rest his head on it. Or Schwartz had found him because he was wrong about the drone. 

The last bit of daylight faded away at some point leaving the city to be illuminated by lights from the buildings and streetlights. He continued to stare at the building in front of him. Pondering how to proceed. A metal meow brought him out of his thoughts. Pinna was sitting right next to him. Unsurprisingly he saw both Nayan and Cilus turning the corner to the sidewalk where he was.

Nayan yelled when sie spotted him “Tom!” Sie quickly bolted over followed by Cilus who just walked. “Why are you out here?” Sie asked slightly out of breath.

“Schwartz knows I’m here.” He watched as Nayan grimaced at his statement although Cilus had no reaction except shuffling his feet. Pinna curdled its tail around its legs watching Nayan.

“How would you know that.” Nayan questioned. Tao pulled out his phone and pulled up the text showing it to them. “That would tell you.”

“Why only now?” Cilus’s voice was barely audible, with no energy to it. That piqued Tao’s curiosity.

“Now.” Tao stood up almost falling down because Pinna jumped in front of him. Cilus shook his head not looking up. “Are you going to elaborate.” Tao didn’t want to deal with this right now his mind returning to the plan he had. Seeing as Cilus had no response Tao turned to walk away.

Pinna growled ferociously “Where are yo—“ a shrill sound pierced the air cutting Nayan off followed by the sound of Cilus’s body falling to the ground with a thud. Tao took a few heart beats to react. Nayan reacted much quicker getting on the ground and rolling hir friend over, he was unconscious. Sie pulled back looking at hir hands which he could see had bits of discoloration the same as a stain now appearing on Cilus’s hoodie. He was bleeding.

Tao stood hopeless as Nayan called first responders. His friend was bleeding and all he could do was stand there. Stand and watch while Nayan placed pressure on the injury blood covering hir hands. The wailing siren accompanied by flashing red lights of the ambulance signaled when the first responders arrived. Stand there as the first responders got there to help his friend, the blood stain now covering half his side. Not processing the responders voices as one of them spoke to Nayan. Watching as they moved his friend to an ambulance. Then Nayan’s bloodied hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ambulance. He didn’t protest feeling his body go numb replaying the moment Cilus fell to the ground. The way it sounded when his body hit the ground echoing in Tao’s mind refusing to stop.

Once inside the ambulance Tao’s only reaction was to cradle his head in his hands. It was too much right now. Everything was too much. One second his friend was standing by him the next he was on the ground. Now they were in an ambulance with sirens blasting at full volume the white illuminated walls doing nothing to help. Instead they contributed to the feeling that everything was closing in. Slowly caving in.

“Tom.” Nayan sounded exhausted. “They said Cilus was shot.” He didn’t look up; he couldn’t face hir. Not with the inference he had just made. It couldn't be a coincidence that Cilus had been shot on the same day Schwartz contacted him. It just couldn't. It made this whole predicament his fault. Cilus was injured because of him; that bullet was probably meant for him. The realization hit Tao, Cilus was injured _instead_ of him.

“Tom.” Hesitantly Tao looked up to Nayan. Hir face was colder than Tao’s could ever be in an event like this. While his face didn’t change, his body wanted to curl into a corner. What Nayan wanted to do was anyone’s guess. Sie sat up tall staring at him with a calm determination that he didn’t know how to muster the earlier exhaustion gone from hir voice. “Are you alright.”

Tao didn’t respond, instead he forced himself to look up at Cilus. His friend’s blue hair was like it always was a stark contrast to his face that was bleached from its normal tone. He continued looking, seeing an IV dripping into his friend's arm. It was wrong the way Cilus looked almost fragile. Not like the friend he knew who was physically strong and bubbly. Now he looked almost lifeless. _It should have been me._ Tao thought. _it should have._ He wanted to bury his head in the sand away from the growing feeling of guilt seeping in from the back of his mind.

Tao’s phone rang, catching his attention. He forced his gaze from Cilus pulling it out gazing at the screen, his heart beat unevenly. Angela. Immediately he wanted to answer to let her voice give him comfort but one look at Cilus stopped him. His friend's palling face etched into his mind. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of him. So he watched the call icon on his phone each second more antagonizing than the last. His mind begging him to answer.

The icon continued to bounce up and down. He didn’t touch it; his only motion was to turn the ringer off letting the phone vibrate. It might have been better to leave it ringing. If only so someone would ask him to stop it and he would have an insensitive to hang up. Because he couldn't hang up. He wouldn't do that to Angela this time.

The screen felt like it lasted for a millennia before finally going away. He should have felt relieved instead he only felt worse. He couldn't just leave her not this time he had let himself get emotionally attached. He couldn’t just abandon Cilus and Nayan either. He didn’t know if he would be able to cope with leaving now. His life might even be worse if he left.

Listening to Cilus’s IV drip under the blaring sirens Tao knew what he needed to do. He pulled himself up from his slouch to speak to Nayan. He didn’t get the chance with the ambulance doors swinging open. Two people grabbed the screecher Cilus was on and pulled it out of the vehicle. Swiftly both Tao and Nayan followed the hospital staff inside. 

“You two will need to stay out here.” A dark skinned nurse told them. Cilus was going to have surgery.

“Alright.” Tao answered numbly. The nurse walked away leaving him and Nayan waiting in the common area. He turned to hir and held his phone out Nayan’s bloody handprint blending into the black sleeve.“You need to take this.” He didn’t need to spend another minute in this hospital. The last time he was in here was to say a goodbye to Angela. 

“Why?” Nayan questioned unmoving, Pinna weaving around hir heels. 

He swallowed “I’m going to turn myself in.” He stated with all the bravery he could muster. “I’m not going to run anymore.” Nayan looked at him hir gaze conflicted. Sie picked Pinna up letting the AI look him in the eyes. Wait Pinna was an AI which meant it recorded what it saw. 

They could figure out who shot Cilus. Tao shot that idea down after realizing that he and Nayan would half to explain where the recording came from then they would have to turn in Pinna and the police would look through its brain. If they did that the police might find out who he was. They would also find that Angela knew he was here if Pinna was turned in. He couldn't allow that.

“Is that what we're going to do then.” Sie paused for a moment “Tao.” His name sounded foreign when it echoed around the public comman room.

“We’re.” He asked

“I know law. If you're turning yourself in then I might as well do the same. Rather than get dragged in later. At least then we can keep Cilus out of this as much as we can.” Hir slitted pupils remained level and unfaltering. Tao didn’t argue hir logic, instead choosing to accept Nayan’s knowledge.

“I don’t have time to wipe my phone of everything on it.” Nayan raised one eyebrow in a look he could recognize as ‘so were doing this now then’. Sie shighed

“Wipe the contacts.” Sie ordered. He did in a matter of moments because there were only three and yet it was still hard to do so. Looking up he saw Nayan on hir phone doing the same while keeping Pinna in hir arms. “You done?” Sie asked hir head still buried in hir phone.

“Yes.” Still not looking up Nayan grabbed his phone out of his hand. Sie then put hir phone in hir pocket taking Tao’s up to Pinna’s face. The AI didn’t react for a moment before a small panel on its back slid open revealing a slot almost the exact size as his phone. “What are you doing.” 

“You said we don’t have enough time to wipe your phone completely. So I’m going to give it to Pinna and tell it to hide itself.” Nayan explained sliding the phone into the AI. Pinna meowed as the slot closed its front leg moving experimentally. Sie set the feline down allowing it to adjust to the small change in weight that Tao’s phone caused. It’s silicone ears flicked and ok to hir before bolting off through the glass doors at the entrance into the night.

“How will we turn—“ he stopped talking as Nayan waved hir phone in hir hand matter of factly. “We should probably go somewhere else though.” It was not a great idea to get arrested in a hospital.

“Not like there's any point in staying here.” Nayan said more to hir self than Tao. Taking a final glance at the hallway the responders had taken Cilus he turned and walked out of the building his footsteps clicking against the hospital ground.

It didn’t take long for Tao and Nayan to get to a less densely populated area. It would have been shorter but Nayan insisted that they didn’t stay in the main part of the city. Which led them to where they were now with brick buildings on either side of the street hovering over any taxis that passed.

“Alright.” Nayan handed Tao hir unlocked phone and waited. His fingers were shaking as he tapped in the numbers that would seek his fate. He placed the phone up to his ear as it rang.

A man answered the other line, a human man not an AI. Tao could tell by how the man sounded dreary. _“This is the Alba city police department. state your reason for calling.”_ He glanced at Nayan who was crossing hir arms.

“My name is Tao and I am calling to turn myself in.” Not waiting for a response Tao hung up trembling as he handed the phone back to Nayan. All they could do now was wait in complete silence as the weight of what they were doing finally sank in. When it did he didn’t regret it. He wouldn't run anymore.

Finally the sound of police sirens echoed through the buildings. A police car swerved around the corner. Tao placed his hands on his head as a purple haired female cop got out alongside a above advrage height male. “Hands on your head!” The female cop unecessarly yelled at him. her expression faltered upon spotting Nayan and for a moment her ferocity dropped. Nayan shrugged at the female officer placing hir hands on hir head alongside him.

On top of a brick building a metallic cat watched as its f:1 and mf:2 were forced into a black car with flashing lights. It had its orders: hide the device it now had in its possession. It was not to jeopardize those orders. Using those as a baseline it’s programs ran to the next step. Find a place to hide with human help. Normally this would be easy for it but this was not normal all three normal humans were jeopardized. The device in its possession went off again. It was now the fourth time that number had called causing the AI’s body to shake. It’s programming quickly shut the phone down alongside getting the identification of the caller. it was pmf:2 a suitable human to hide with. Now having its location The metallic feline leaped from the brick building and headed towards the bridge into the main part of Alba city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinnas code  
> F= friend  
> MF= Mars friend  
> PMF= partner of Mars friend


	16. Quiet

Angela slammed her phone down on her coffee table, knocking over some papers. It didn’t sit right that Tao wasn’t replying to her text or answering her calls. It was probably nothing she was just overthinking or being obsessive. She knew that the latter, using Tao’s definition, was not a necessarily good trait. Still something felt off she couldn't dwell on that though it was late she had work tomorrow as usual.

Angela didn’t sleep her uncertainty eating away at her thoughts. She was unable to shake it even when morning came around. She forced herself up checking her phone, still nothing. From Tao at least. Unsurprisingly she had other texts which she would look at after she got herself together for the day.

Angela got herself together relatively quickly. The same routine, clothes, makeup and breakfast. Witch today was the chicken and Duran curry which she actually did enjoy unlike Duran soda. It didn’t get stuck in your throat like the soda did. She sat down to eat it doing a double take when she saw red lights outside. When she looked again she didn’t see anything. She brushed it off thinking that it was probably nothing.

She finished and headed outside to where Katy was. Just like yesterday only earlier in the morning. They greeted each other and got into the taxi.

Unlike yesterday she had a soundcheck to do. It didn’t take long to do and she finished it exactly on schedule. They got back into the taxi and she pulled out her phone, still nothing from Tao. It felt off that there was still no reply. As normal she couldn't dwell on that she had an album to work on. Practice at least because the songs for this specific album were made by AI. There was still a human producer though which changed from time to time. She didn’t really care which one she would work with today.

No one greeted her when they arrived at the studio, it didn't bother her. She simply walked in and decided to wait for the producer who wasn’t there much to her annoyance. Katy decided to stay outside knowing that she would get a call at some point.

Angela pulled out her phone, she was going to try to call Tao again. She called his phone. While it was ringing she could hear the faint sound of a phone going off. She looked around the studio trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Nothing she saw could make that noise. the rounded studio echoing the sound. Not even anything outside could mimic a phone going off.

She jumped back. A silver creature leaped from the ceiling. It’s head snapped towards her. She didn’t look away from it unsure of what it would do if she did. It’s eyes looked as if you cut a sphere in half and placed it on a metal cat head. It’s red eyes stared at her unblinking for a long enough time that she doubted that it could blink. 

“What?” Angela snapped at it not giving away her unease. It continued to stare it’s silicon light grey ear flicked. It lifted its right leg allowing her to see that it had multiple bolts in its joints alongside other robotic parts all in a metallic grey. The ones that were typically used in mass production of robots. It looked like the covering that should have been over the leg was gone showing exposed bolts and wires.

Angela’s phone went off. She looked at it unsure of what to think as it opened an app. One that she knew for a fact was not one she had on her phone. It had a dark background with blinding white text that she could only assume was code. She kept glancing at the AI not sure if she should run.

It disappeared after a moment leaving Angela unsure what it did. She looked back to the robot only to now find it standing on the white and grey desk beside her. Luckily she didn’t jump back from it even though she wanted to run from it. Her phone went off again. This time it was going through the news, it paused at a different sniper story than the one she had read a few weeks ago, still making her wonder how something like that could only be rumored. Then it scrolled past an article about Ertegun and Roddy dating which was old news. It only stayed there for a few seconds before flashing through many other news articles in quick succession. It changed again now to her photos. Except there was now a video that she didn’t take.

Angela hesitantly turned to the AI knowing that it was the one rooting around her phone. It’s only response to her scowl was to let out a metallic meow not moving its mouth with the joints she saw on the side of its mouth. It was enough that she dropped her phone on the desk and backed away. Whatever this AI did to her phone she didn’t need to know. She just wanted to get away from the unblinking bug eyed robot.

She only took a few steps before the holographic screen behind her illuminated the walls. She turned around to see a video playing the one that was on her phone. She could clearly make out a police car drive up thanks to its lights illuminating itself in the dark video. The AI moved in front of the screen only taking up a small corner. She only gave it a quick glance before returning her gaze to the video. Two people, most likely cops, got out of the car moving cautiously around two other figures. One was a short haired woman the other was her thoughts stopped. The other person was… Tao. There was no doubt about it; his hair was the thing that gave it away even though it was covered by a blue hat. It meant that the other figure was Mx salenes. She couldn't do anything but watch as both were placed in handcuffs and driven away in the police car.

The holographic screen turned off and the AI cat gave another meow. Angela’s reaction was delayed, her mind unsure of what she just saw. The AI didn’t seem annoyed, instead it moved to her phone. It's multi-toed foot tapping the screen. She moved forward hesitantly and swiftly swiped her phone from the robot. She didn’t need it messing with her phone anymore. She quickly looked for the video that was just played. It was no longer on her phone. She had no doubt that it was real.

Angela closed her eyes for a moment sinking to the floor. She attempted to take a few deep breaths to stop the uneven ones. It helped her calm down enough to reopen her eyes and allow the understanding that Tao was now arrested sink in. She returned her gaze to the AI cat as it leaped down from the desk landing silently. It padded up to her looking at her face. She didn’t move away from it feeling less bothered by its presence.

“That… was that real.” She practically choked out, shuddering when the cat nodded. Sure she wasn’t running from it but it still went through her phone with some type of technology. She pushed those feelings down and turned to the AI “What are you?” She could swear that the Al had an expression of annoyance now. Her phone went off again. She looked at it as a text came in.

**Unknown:** I am an AI. My name is Pinna (phonetic pronunciation pe-na). What you have seen is a recording from 9:47pm yesterday. 

Angela looked back towards the AI “Pinna?” Another nod easing a bit of her unease about the AI. She was just wary around AI pets. Except messing with her phone the robot had done nothing to her. 

The AI was most likely a pet to either Tao or one of his roommates. That thought gave her slight comfort before she reminded herself that Tao was in jail. She clenched her fists after placing her phone on the ground. What did Tao do to deserve that.

Angela quickly got up making sure to grab her phone trying to ignore how the AI… how Pinna trailed close behind. She walked back into the outdoors not even waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

Immediately Angela spotted Katy wearing her dark blue shirt. She walked up to her. “Clear my schedule for today and the next few days.” Her voice was unfaltering as she addressed Katy. Katy stared at her unmoving “just do it.” She told Katy leaving no room for arguments.

Angela kept walking not all that concerned about Katy, she would figure something out.

————

Tao opened his eyes, moving himself up from the ground. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the day and night before. A part of him wished he didn’t wake up remembering the previous day he would have preferred to have that nightmare from two weeks ago back. He acknowledged an empty feeling that seemed to fill him most likely caused by the uncertainty of both Cilus and Pinna’s fate. He also felt concern for how Angela would handle this scenario. At least he was relatively sure that those were the emotions he felt.

Tao squinted from the bright lights of the holding cell the equivalent of a large human cage in its looks minus the concrete pillars at its corners and the small walled in area in the corner that he assumed was a bathroom. He scanned the area looking for Nayan ignoring the other people also inside of the cell. Sie wasn’t there so he got up. immediately he felt the effects of sleeping on a concrete floor. Ignoring the soreness he moved around watching for Nayan. He could now confirm that Nayan was not currently in the cell.

Tao waited for Nayan to reappear from wherever sie had gone partially because he had nothing better to do. Sie was probably just meeting with hir attorney. He didn’t know if that was ironic a lawyer meeting with a lawyer. Even if it was, it didn’t matter.

He moved to one of the concrete pillars so he could keep track of the people around him. He also didn’t want to be approached from behind. Crossing his arms he looked out of the cell. He could see multiple cops milling about the station. He supposed that he shouldn’t find it odd that most people’s lives were going on as normal.

Tao continued to watch the police officers, the ones who he could see at least. Sometimes they brought in other people the more sporadic ones placed in private cells. Unlike the non private cell he was in. He disliked it to say the least stuck in a medium sized space with strangers. On the bright side these were the ‘calm’ people.

“Oh good you're up.” Tao turned uncrossing his arms. He met Nayans gaze noting the bags under hir eyes. “I was slightly concerned.” He didn’t know how to respond sie was most likely referring to the fact that he had slept through most of the morning.

“You look tired.” He stated causing Nayan to roll hir eyes. Crossing hir arms in return gripping one of the short sleeves of hir white shirt. Neither of them had their jackets, those being confiscated.

“No really.” Sie replied sarcastically unconcerned about the other people in the cell hearing hir. Sie stretched hir arms “Anyway you should be meeting with a lawyer soon.” 

“I’m still likely to go to prison.” He told hir.

“You will.” Sie shrugged, throwing Tao off with hir bluntness. He felt his eyebrow raise slightly. “You violated your bail.” Sie made sure to say that quieter for a reason he didn’t fully understand.

Tao stayed standing as Nayan sat down beside him. He processed hir words knowing that he had violated his bail. He had violated it when he launched a cyberattack against Intergalactic. He didn’t regret it, well not the violation nor his illegal experiments on mind control. It did make Nayans statement correct though. He should be going to prison. At least that was the most likely outcome of this scenario. After that it would only be so long for his trial to be picked up by news reporters if they haven’t gotten news of his arrest. He didn’t know if they had there was no way for him to tell with no TV in his view. He also couldn't use a phone to check with Nayan’s being confiscated alongside hir jacket. And his phone was wherever Pinna was. He could only hope that it had far gotten away from Schwartz. 

Because Pinna was now in possession of the mind control program that he had created downloaded from his glasses. Like the one he used earlier in the month to get a better grasp on his emotions. That was what it was intended to do, that was his goal to understand emotions. It was never meant to be used to control others. He did use it a little for that purpose testing it on the general public in the form of AI music under Artience lab. Only because he needed data in a non controlled setting and also to separate himself from his university. after a misconducted test that did lead to him creating a device that could send out a concentrated blast of microwaves. The only weapon he had ever created. That was when he decided to use the stable program, the one made before the last test, that was now in Pinna’s possession.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions comment them and I will try to reply or fix the confusion I just don’t reply to the comments saying good job because I’m honestly not sure how. Thanks for those though.


	17. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes herself a promise, Cilus wakes up and Nayan and Tao are moved to prison.

Two days ago the former music producer Tao was arrested alongside an accom—“ Angela hurled her phone at the wall barely missing Pinna which leaped out of the way as her phone collided with the wall with a thud. She slammed her fist on the countertop. She already knew what they were going to say. She didn’t need to hear anymore about how Tao was an unfeeling human AI that didn’t care about anyone. She scowled, grinding her teeth. _How could they even say that. They don’t know him, they don't know him at all._

The shuffling of the AI cat leaping up to the countertop pulled her out of her thoughts. She moved back from it. “What.” She snapped at the AI that had been wandering around her apartment. Pinna’s ears flicked back and it’s tail twitched. She didn’t know what it was thinking or even if it could think it didn’t matter to her. A part of her did hope that it couldn't think. it would make the fact that it’s eyes couldn't close less unnerving. Like in the dark when it’s eyes glowed dimly.

The AI didn’t do anything more that let out a robotic meow and leap off the countertop. She took a deep breath calming herself down. She should probably go back to therapy soon. It would probably be a good idea considering everything. Yesterday had been a mess with many get well soon texts cause Katy said she was sick to get her schedule cleared for a few days. And Pinna had followed her to her apartment not communicating anything else through text to her irritation. She shook her head: she would need to deal with what’s happening now before anything else. If she could even realistically do anything. If it was up to her Tao wouldn't be in jail. She wasn’t even sure why he was a criminal. She should really figure that out, she really should.

Angela moved to grab her phone. Pinna ducked itself into a corner it’s red eyes the same color as the cabinets. She peered down at it and it gazed back unblinking, she hated that it was probably recording everything. It’s ball jointed legs ready to leap out of the way. She slowly moved towards the AI pet equal parts unnerved and empathetic. She had decided not to kick the AI out. It was still odd to have Pinna wandering around her apartment. She hadn’t had an AI pet sense… she shook her head she didn’t need to think about that especially not right now. Long story short she hadn’t had an AI pet for a few years now.

Pushing those memories away Angela reached out to Pinna. The AI looked at her outstretched hand. It tilted its head as if unsure what she meant. In all fairness she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing either. It took a moment before Pinna moved at all. It consciously shuffled forward its light colored paws silent across the floor. It ducked its head under her hand making her pet it in a way. The metal was icy but she didn’t pull back. The AI let out a metallic purr before pulling back and walking away.

Angela moved her hand to the countertop and pushed herself up winching when a jolt of pain went through her wrist. Ignoring that she used her other hand to pull up an article about Tao’s arrest posted less than an hour ago. It was one of many.

**former music producers' arrest leaves us with the question, music or mind control?**

**The former neuroscientist and music producer Tao who is responsible for hit singers like Krtrim and Angela was arrested for launching a cyberattack against Intergalactic releasing private documents, violating a bail set because of illegal experiments performed on human test subjects, before disappearing for over three years. Two days ago Tao was arrested. Yesterday Tao’s trial was held with him pleading guilty on all charges. We were able to get a quote from a member of the jury about the trial “it was unnerving the whole time he (Tao) just stared at the wall with no expression...even when he spoke his voice sounded like it didn’t belong to a person.”**

**Also arrested was the prolific lawyer Nayan Salenes known for their work in multiple cases such as the silencer of vastitas and the Cerberus hound. The involvement of Nayan Salenes in Tao’s past crimes is still unknown. An extensive investigation is still being performed to see if Nayan Salenes was involved in the illegal experiments done by Tao. According to a member of the jury in Nayan’s trial Nayan was aware of the illegal experiments done by Tao. This affected the outcome of the trial alongside the information that Nayan was an illegal immigrant before receiving their citizenship. Currently they have been given an undisclosed amount of jail time with the question of their citizenship up in the air.**

**Today both Nayan Salenes and Tao will be moved to the Alba city prison.**

Angela didn’t read the rest of the article; it didn’t seem to have any information that she needed to find. A notification made her pick up her phone again

**DJErtegun:** did you see that Tao got arrested 

Angela resisted replying with a sarcastic text. She might end up needing Erteguns help at some point.

**Angela:** yes I have

**DJErtegun:** I’ve been asked by allens room to do a interview about how I worked with Tao 

**Angela:** yeah that one time you worked with him

**DJErtegun:** hey!…but they also wanted to interview you as like a double interview thing so they want to interview you as well

**Angela:** then contact Katy

**DJErtegun:** I don’t have her number

**Angela:**...really?

**DJErtegun:** yes

Angela sent Katy’s information to Ertegun hoping that would be the extent of her conversation with him. She didn’t feel like talking to him even through text. Mostly because she didn’t need to read Ertegun’s egotistical comments that still tended to slip into conversations. She took a deep breath and hoped that Ertegun didn’t say anything bad about Tao. _If he did,_ she took another deep breath. Ertegun hadn’t said anything bad about her boyfriend yet. She would also extend that thought to Carole and Tuesday they better not say anything either.

Angela grabbed her light white jacket and put it on. She didn’t plan on just letting Tao rot in jail for doing nothing more than catching a criminal. She wasn’t going to allow that. She wouldn't drop Tao’s case this time, like 3 years ago. She wouldn’t allow people to talk her out of it. She was going to get him out. 

Pinna bolted to her heels following her outside.

———

“... which is why he was given those medications.” Cilus could barely hear the voice of the stranger through the fog of drowsiness. He could only assume that it was a staff member of the hospital doing something about the fact that he was shot. He attempted to open his eyes to confirm his theory but they felt like 100 pound weights that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't lift them.

“Can he hear us?” Cilus froze that voice he knew that voice. Why was that man here? Desperately he tried to sit up to no avail. His body wouldn't move, not even his fingers. Cilus wanted to apologize to him for the fact that he was here and not at work. No! no those thoughts were not ok for him to have. He had no need to apologize to this man. Still why was he here? Tao wouldn’t… no, Tao wasn’t here he was in a hospital Tao avoided those. Nayan, where was Nayan he should hear hir there's no way Nayan would be silent for this long. Sie wouldn't let that man in either. Where was sie?

“He probably can.” The voice was also a man but not Tao’s. Cilus tried to move again. He still couldn't. _Am I paralyzed?_ He thought fearfully. If he was then how did a bullet paralyze him. If he wasn’t then What on mars did they give him to stop his motion? He heard a creak. his breath caught and he braced himself for whatever he was about to hear.

“Get better.” The man stated his voice tinted with sincere concern. Cilus didn’t know what to think hearing the man’s heavy footsteps fade. Now the only sound was the beeping of a heart rate monitor.

Cilus didn’t know how long he laid their listening to the heart rate monitor before he attempted to move again. He felt slight relief when he was able to move his hand. He could feel a soft slightly itchy blanket on his torso. Next he was able to open his eyes. Squinting he let his eyes adjust to the blinging white ceiling before looking around the room. There was a window wall in front of him looking out at the water that was around Alba city. Turning his head he could see a curtain pulled about halfway on its rail obscuring another person in the room.

Cilus could see a light skinned person's hand. It had odd squares on the fingernails. Well it looked like the hardware for the electronic keyboard but it was placed too high on the fingernails. Immediately his mind jumped to some of his patients who had nail biting tendencies; they put the electronic keyboard hardware closer to the lunula than they should. Beside that he couldn't see anymore of the person because of the curtain. He could hear their breathing and the faint beep of another heart rate monitor.

Looking the other way Cilus could see the white door to the room a little further down was the room number with the names of the people in the room. His full name was there so was the name Colvin just Colvin there was no last name shown, which was fine as many people were mononymous like Tao was. Directly next to him was a nightstand? Table? He wasn’t really looking at it; he was looking at the hand sized blue box on it alongside an envelope.

Cilus turned flinching when a sharp pain came from his side and grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside was a get well soon card. The ornate letters on the inside of the card confirming the identity of the man here earlier. 

**I have heard about the unfortunate event that transpired a few days ago.**

He put the card down _a few days ago?_ He quickly grabbed his phone, nothing from Nayan or Tao, for however long he’s been here. That was not normal there should at least be something especially because he was shot. Opening the news app he quickly got his answer. 

“Of course.” He mumbled to himself Tao and Nayan got arrested of course they did. That meant their plan or Tao’s plan in this case was in action. A contingency plan focused around Tao’s arrest. Which meant he could do nothing to help them because that was the plan whoever didn’t get arrested would be kept out of the case by the others and stay out so they could pay bills on the apartment. That would be his role to stay out of the case if he could. To do nothing. He shook his head and picked up the card again.

**The police force is working to find out who shot you**

**but that is not why I am writing this card although I do hope you get better. As you know Tao has been one of your roommates for the past three years. I commend Tao for having such loyal friends in this regard.**

_Loyal_ he scoffed quietly. When he saw Tao at Nayan’s place he tried to call the police. The only reason he didn’t was because Nayan literally took his phone away. He didn’t blame hir for that. 

**I trust you would be able to collect some of the evidence that was used in the case that would have gone to me. I have left the property voucher memory card from Tao’s trial in the box alongside some homemade sugar cookies and your medical bills have been paid.**

Cilus was not very surprised about anything said in the card. The man had no reason to keep any of Tao’s stuff. What was surprising was the paid hospital bill, bills? He didn’t know enough about how hospital stays were paid for he had never had to stay at a hospital. He could ask… no they were in jail he couldn't ask either of them. Tao was going to hate him if he ever found out. Tao was already going to hate him.

The sound of the door opening made Cilus quickly place the card under the box. It was only a staff member. Though he didn’t feel any better.

———

Tao shuffled closer to the corner of the self driving bus as three new people were brought in. He watched the other people without moving his head. They sat on the other side of the bus from him closer to where Nayan was sitting. Sie hadn’t spoken to him today he was unsure why and he didn’t get the chance to ask seeing as sie was forced into the bus as soon as sie woke up. He then sat across from hir so he supposed it was his own doing. He chose to only glance at hir before returning his gaze to his lap. He was handcuffed as was everyone else in the prison transport and still in his clothes from the day before. 

Tao moved his leg to steady himself in his seat as the bus started moving again. Almost everyone inside was silent minus one brown haired man who was talking to himself. He couldn’t make out anything the man was muttering, it was most likely gibberish. It didn’t really matter no one was near him. He was fine with that. He had no reason to interact with anyone else, he had no wish to either.

The bus stopped after a few hours and Tao calmly looked to the window directly behind him. The reason for stopping was a concrete wall slightly taller than the bus. He could infer was a part of the prison. After a moment part of the wall opened and the bus started again. Past the concrete was a road for the bus surrounded by the red terrain of mars as far as he could see only broken up by a far away fence. In front of the bus was an approaching 2 story building slowly growing in size as the bus got closer.

Everyone fell silent leaving the rumble of the bus as the only sound. A silent tension entered the bus making Tao wish the brown haired man had kept mumbling. He glanced forward to Nayan who was rubbing her wrist right above hir handcuffs. Beside hir was a mountainous light skinned man with his cold blue eyes staring Tao down. He met the man's gaze and immediately dropped it; he didn’t want to challenge anyone by looking them in the eyes. He could still feel the man's eyes boring into his skull making him wish that the bus ride was over.

Tao didn’t have to wait long. a man in a black uniform walked into the bus. On the man's shirt was **Lukas** the last name of the man in white text. over his heart was **Alba city prison** in larger text.

“Get up!” The guard barked to the bus of handcuffed people. Tao did as instructed, keeping an eye on the mountainous man who was at least 6 foot about 1.8 meters. The only person who didn’t was a young petite bronze skinned woman with green hair, who was itching her skin intensely. The guard moved in front of her making Tao tense up as the guard was now within 10 feet of him. “Ma’am you need to get up.” The guard told her, lowering his voice a little. When the woman didn’t react the guard huffed and turned to the rest of the bus scanning everyone inside.

Nayan moved towards the guard, hir handcuffs clanging together. The guard reached for his gun, not dropping Nayans gaze. Tao had to dart his gaze out the window. All he could think of was blood and that horrible shriek. It made him wish he had his yellow tinted glasses or any glasses. He tried to cross his arms, the chains of his handcuffs stopping him. “That girl has withdrawal symptoms.” Sie stated, tilting her head to the woman.

“I know I’ve dealt with people like her before.” The guard said with no malice in his voice that Tao could detect. It didn’t ease his discomfort that he couldn’t see Nayan’s expression. It held no real importance as the woman got up trembling as if she was going to fall over. Another yell from the guard caused Tao to visibly flinch “Alright let's go!”

The guard moved himself out of the bus followed by the mumbling man and two others. Tao took a step forward but stopped when Nayan turned to him and flashed hir palm up. A gesture they had used in high school to mean stop. They waited for the other people to get out before Nayan started walking and he decided to follow.

“You good?” Sie asked, glancing at Tao over hir shoulder as sie walked out of the bus. He shrugged at hir unsure of how to reply. There wasn’t much that he could say… express. He could say all he wanted. He couldn't express how he kept seeing Cilus because as far as anyone else is concerned Cilus was a random bystander that Nayan dragged in. He didn’t know how to apologize to Nayan for getting hir arrested either. He knew sie would brush it off and say it wasn’t his fault, it was his fault and he knew it. What’s happening to both of them was his fault.

Tao looked up at the prison it’s design was as sleek as the buildings in Alba city. It was also bright white making it excruciating to look at for an extended amount of time. He didn’t have to look at it for more than a moment as he walked into the jail through a sliding door alongside everyone else who was in the bus.

They entered the building into a large white room with multiple more guards and some tripod looking AI guards as well. Quickly the guards separated the group. Some of the group was called by guards of the same biological gender. Those people were ushered through separate sliding doors.

Tao was called by a male guard. He knew what was going to happen to him. It didn’t make it any less uncomfortable as he was walked into a smaller white room. On two walls were sliding doors. on another wall was something similar to a vending machine built into the wall. The guard released his handcuffs and gave him an order leaving no room for insubordination. making him even more uncomfortable was how the guard positioned himself in the corner of the room alongside an AI. He trained his eyes on the nondescript wall and did his best to not think about how he was being searched. 

Looking at the wall Tao could see it was made of some sort of large white metal pieces. He could infer from what he had seen so far of the prison that most of the walls would be an infuriating white. He had always preferred darker colors which contributed to his mostly monochrome black wardrobe. It also contributed to the design of Artience lab. 

Tao closed his eyes for a moment. He shouldn’t have thought about that. A place he would never be able to go back to. He found that it was easier to not dwell on it. His eyes darted open as a cold metallic surface was clamped onto his ankle courtesy of the tripod looking AI. He didn’t look at what was on his ankle keeping his eyes on the wall.

Tao’s gaze faltered as the guard moved and handed him an neon orange prison uniform. The man probably got it from the vending machine like wall. He didn’t think about that too much; he was ready for this dehumanizing search to be over. He took the uniform from the guard. Swiftly he put on both the boxers and fluorescent orange pants then slid the orange long sleeve shirt over his head. He allowed himself to find slight comfort in the fact that the shirt was a long sleeve one.

The comfort didn’t last as the guard ordered Tao through the other door. It opened to another large room also with white walls. The difference was that it visibly went up two stories and had cells lining the side walls on both levels. The second level had a floor in front of the cells with guard rails. It looked to only be a few feet out from the cells. To his annoyance There were also people on the main floor some in different colored uniforms.

“You will get a temporary cell assigned to you later.” The guard told Tao gruffly before walking away. He stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. He had no wish to be around other people so going into the group was not an option. He did however want to find Nayan. 

Glancing around the space Tao found that the normal strategy of looking for Nayan’s hair color didn’t work with a lot of the prisoners in orange uniforms like his. Orange wasn’t the only color of prison uniforms though. He could see some khaki and yellow uniforms with both long sleeves and short sleeves. Everyone’s ankles also had a mix of black, yellow and green metal anklets. He glanced to his own leg; he had a yellow anklet with an odd small box attached to it. The small box had a blinking red light.

“It’s a tracker that can also shock you.” Tao’s gaze bolted up to Nayan. Sie was in one of the banana yellow short sleeved button up uniforms with a white long sleeve shirt under it and yellow pants. Hir uniform also had a collar that sie had folded down and hir anklet was black.

“Where did you get this information.” Tao asked. Nayan looked to the crowd of other prisoners and turned hir head back to him.

“I’ve seen them used.” Nayan shrugged, hir voice sounding distant. As if what sie said wasn’t the full story. 

Tao didn’t push Nayan further as sie turned and started walking beside the cells. He absentmindedly followed glancing into the cells. Each one had a cot attached to the wall and a toilet and sink. Some of the cells had the toilets in much more visible places than others. He stopped any more discomfort from entering his mind focusing on the fact that some cells had more privacy.

“We will have to adjust to this environment.” Tao stated. Nayan turned to him hir gaze solem. For a moment it looked like sie was going to speak sie was cut off by a female guard yelling.

“All prisoners who already have a cell assigned to them should return to their cells now.” The guard ordered. Nayan started walking closer to the middle of the room followed by Tao “everyone else your name will be called to assign you to a cell wit—“

“What are these things on our ankles!” A gruff voiced man yelled as Nayan and Tao got to the outskirts of the back of the crowd.

“Your trackers are connected to the AI’s around the perimeter of this building and room; it can also give you controlled shocks if you disobey a guard or fight with another inmate this is—“ the guard was cut off from her scripted speech.

“So were cattle!” A man in a khaki uniform yelled angrily charging at the guard only for the man to yelp and fall. the guard stepped out of the way of the falling man. Tao crossed his arms and took a diagonal step back. Positioning himself parsley behind Nayan who kept hir gaze trained on the sight in front of hir. The sound kept echoing in his head and he gripped the sleeve of his uniform more intensely.

“Congratulations.” The guard yelled at everyone “you just saw what the AI’s tracking you trackers can do if you are aggressive to a guard.” Tao didn’t watch the guard instead looking to the corners of the room. 

They had 3 AI’s in each corner all the bodyguard edition so they were gray instead of normal green. The same edition that Dahlia had gotten to guard Angela from the black knight. His grip eased slightly. He wondered when he would see Angela again; she luckily wasn’t a part of his trial the day before. He didn’t think she should just accept that he was in jail. She didn’t accept the charges against him 3 years ago and she pushed against them for multiple months until she dropped his case. The media didn’t have any answers to why she suddenly dropped the case. The fact hadn’t crossed his mind for quite a while. He hoped she was doing well.

Nayan waved hir hand in front of Tao’s face. He looked up at hir uncrossing his arms. sie motioned to the guard who was now calling out names. He paid half attention to what the guard was saying. Nayans last name was called and sie walked to a cell. Surprisingly his name was called only a few names after Nayan’s placing it in the S last names even though his name was only Tao. He walked over to a cell next to the one Nayan was in and the door automatically closed behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Angela tapped her foot impatiently making an audible noise that echoed through the room. So what if she irritated the makeup artist who was applying things to her face. It was the least of her concerns at this point considering how many legal walls she had encountered around Tao’s arrests. It was extremely annoying the sheer extent of them. It was surprising anyone could get anything done in the Martian legal system considering that she couldn’t even figure out everything He got charged for, because that information was hidden. 

Angela scowled standing up and moving in front of the camera. Closing her eyes for a moment she forced a smile that no one would doubt was a genuine one. She went through the motions of the photoshoot. Luckily it was quick so she didn’t have to keep the plastered smile on her face. She would have to go see Carole and Tuesday though, she wasn't looking forward to that. It wasn’t the only thing she wasn’t looking forward to. She would have an interview alongside Ertegun in 2 weeks and she had a tour in a month and a half that Katy can’t reschedule, much to her annoyance.

Pinna apperated next to her leg making her tense up, bearly preventing a step back. She shot a glare at the AI. She stopped being surprised at the robots ability to get into places. It had followed her everywhere over the past few days. One person even commented that they thought it was an emotional support AI. Maybe that’s why no one had tried to kick it out.

Angela looked back to the person reviewing the pictures taken by the camera AI. As usual she didn’t need to do any reshoots. Which meant she now had to go see Carole and Tuesday. _Great_ her mind thought sarcastically, her face returning to a scowl. 

“Angela.” She turned around to Katy swallowing down her irritance. She hadn’t snapped at her manager in the past week, yet. Katy didn’t need to be at the end of her anger.

“I know it’s time to go.” Angela replied before Katy could continue. Angela swiftly walked needing to change from the shorts and crop top to her normal clothing. She took more time than normal to change back into her red sleeveless top and jeans, minimizing the use of one of her hands to keep it from hurting. Double checking that her hair was still in its updo. She walked back out to Katy and Pinna which was getting pets from the designer as it let out a metallic purr.

“Here.” She handed the photoshoot clothes to the designer who stood up and took them. She turned around heading to the exit to get to the elevator trailed by Katy and Pinna who quickly bolted to her. It had followed her almost everywhere over the past 5 days.

Angela exited the elevator seeing reporters right outside the lobby. They had also followed her almost everywhere, unlike Pinna the reporters were very irritating and unkind. She didn’t like the AI but at least it didn’t pester her constantly. She forced another smile and walked out of the building. Immediately she was hit by an army of questions. Multiple of them catching her interest as she hadn’t heard them in all her years of dealing with the midia. Not even when Tao had first disappeared. The rest were the normal questions.

“Do you have knowledge of where Tao was hiding?” A man in a suit practically yelled at her. That was a familiar question.

“Angela! What do you know about Tao’s sudden appearance?” A woman yelled from somewhere in the crowd. She continued walking helped by security who were keeping the reporters at bay. She just needed to get to the taxi already waiting at the road.

“Will your album still be out by it’s posted time?” She didn’t know who yelled that. She didn’t know the answer either.

“Have you heard the rumours that Tao was seen at the Cydonia festival a few weeks ago.” She froze snapping her gaze to the direction of the speaker. She knew the voice as the reporter Kyle. More specifically a freelance journalist. Who she had spoken to multiple times. She spotted the blond haired man and sent him a glare. 

Angela got into the taxi still followed by Katy who sat across from her and Pinna which leaped up on the seat beside her. She only glanced at them before glaring out the window at the reporters. She only had to look at them for a minute as the self driving taxi drove away. She didn’t look anywhere in the taxi keeping her gaze to the outside for the whole duration of the ride. Katy didn’t even attempt to talk as she was on her phone doing whatever she was doing.

Eventually the taxi slowed to a halt. Angela quickly got out and headed for the building not wanting to wait for anyone to try to talk to her. She entered the building and then the elevator. Katy caught up before the doors closed, same with the AI. No one spoke as the elevator continued upward opening the doors at the studio level. She didn’t hide her surprise upon seeing GGK sitting on the couch in… the lotus position, she thinks that was what that yoga pose was called.

“Good morning GGK.” Angela gave a slight wave to the fully makeuped woman. GGK turned her head to them, continuing to sit on the couch. “Why are you here?” Angela was not prepared for GGK to be here.

“Greetings Angela, Katy” GGK gave them both a nod pausing as Pinna leaped up beside her. Her head turned to it “who’s this?” She asked looking at the AI. Angela could tell she wanted to pet it as her hand was hovering by her shoulder as she looked at it.

“Pinna and you can pet it.” Angela told GGK “but still, why are you here?” Surprisingly she still kept all irritance in her mind out of her voice. GGK took a moment to respond as she pet the robot keeping her long fingernails from scratching it.

“Carole and Tuesday invited me” The way the woman said it made Angela think it was a partial lie “and because Pyotr is sick I decided I might as well.” Angela still couldn’t shake the feeling that GGK was lying.

“Where are Carole and Tuesday?” Angela questioned GGK, ignoring Katy who walked past her to the recording room. She just wanted to get this over with. Tuesday’s voice got her to look up.

“Morning Angela.” Tuesday gave her a wave walking in from the other room in her normal grey dress. Carole moving directly beside her dressed as casually as GGK was. Both of them were in T-shirts and jeans although GGK’s t-shirt was purple unlike her green one. “How are you?” Tuesday continued timidly, scanning her. making Angela feel like the question was a piece of an unknown plot.

“Ok…” Angela answered cautiously studying everyone’s expressions. She doubted this was about her birthday which was yesterday. She didn’t do anything to celebrate which was a normal thing for her. The only birthday that was celebrated with a party that actually felt like a party was her 18th one, 2 years ago. And that was only because Tuesday insisted. 

Everyone was watching Angela in return, except for Katy who had disappeared to another room most likely taking a call to reschedule something she didn’t go to. she focused her gaze on Tuesday knowing that the woman would reveal more than Carole or GGK would. After a few seconds of silence Pinna jumped from the couch padding up to her. She glanced at it sitting beside her foot.

Angela refocused on Tuesday who was looking at her with pity etched into her face. Carole pushed directly against her holding the same expression. Angela hated it; she didn’t know why they were pitying her. Even if she did she didn’t enjoy being pitied.

“What?” Angela barely stopped herself from snapping at all of them. Why on mars did they all look so concerned? She hadn’t done anything that should be cause for concern or pity.

“We just want to make sure you're ok.” Carole told Angela in an uncariclisticly cautious tone. She glared at Carole not understanding what Carole was even referring to. Why wouldn’t she be ok? It was Tao who wasn’t okay, it was Tao who was in jail. Was it the random AI that was now following her around. She threw her hands up in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked, letting a tinge of annoyance slip into her voice. She just wanted to start working on the song they were supposed to be working on. Carole and Tuesday didn’t even have their notebook. They were just standing there beside each other holding hands there facing a mix of pity and concern. GGK was still sitting down, apparently invited by the two of them.

“We’re just worried about you” Tuesday mumbled her voice barely audible “you didn’t work for a few days and…” her voice trailed off. Angela could feel her patience ebbing away.

“Please speak up.” Angela commented, narrowing her eyes. Tuesday shrunk behind Carole the other woman glancing at her then back to Angela.

“It’s just… the last time… we don’t want you to almost die again.” Carole explained, still scanning Angela for a reaction. So that’s what this is about.

“I don’t even have access to antipsychotics or Lithobid.” She told them, waving her hand dismissively. Carole looked very concerned now. She huffed “what! I’m fine, I haven’t had them for months.” She realized her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth. They didn’t know she hadn’t refilled her antipsychotics and lithobid. she was supposed to be taking them. “Let’s just finish the song we’re supposed to be writing.”

“Angela…” Tuesday’s anxious voice sounded from beside Carole as she gripped her girlfriend's shoulder. Angela glared at them both biting her tongue. She was fine. her boyfriend wasn't, he couldn’t be next to her, he was in jail. She couldn’t explain her relationship to everyone like Roddy and Ertegun did. She couldn’t see him. She couldn’t even defend him without getting extreme backlash. She just wanted to finish this annoying song and go home.

“Let’s just finish this song.” She growled, her patience fraying. GGK stood up and moved to stand beside Carole and Tuesday. GGK glanced at them then to Angela walking a few steps closer to her. GGK let herself breath in and out before speaking.

“We are simply concerned about you and th—“ Angela’s patience snapped causing her to immediately cut GGK off.

“I don’t want to hear it! I get it you're _concerned_ but we should be working on our song!” GGK looked like she was trying to speak more, Angela didn’t back down stepping forward and pointing at the woman “I WASN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WOULD BE HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY UNIVERSE BULLSH*T!” She snarled her voice having crescendoed to a shout. GGK winced and took a step back. At least she knew why GGK was here.

Angela was done with them, all of them. Not waiting for a response from the shocked trio she stormed out of the studio heading into the hallway. No one followed her into the hallway so she stood a few meters from the door. She wouldn’t leave no matter how much her fury wanted her to. She didn’t need to make Katy’s life any more complicated than she already had. She didn’t need this today.

Angela closed her eyes leaning against the wall. She hated that Carole and Tuesday didn’t tell her that they invited GGK. Heck she would have at least liked a warning from the two. They didn’t even text her anything more than a simple happy birthday. They hadn’t shown any concern before now and Tao had been in jail for almost a week. A metallic meow drew her eyes open.

She glared at Pinna but she wouldn’t yell at it… she couldn’t. It had done nothing more than exist in her presence. She sat down on the ground careful on how she moved her wrist, looking at the metal robot. She had gotten more adjusted to its presence, no longer as unnerved by it’s unblinking bug eyes as she was. It was in a way her connection to Tao even if the AI wasn’t his, which it probably wasn’t. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought of Tao having a pet of any kind. How would he react to it? 

In all likelihood Pinna was probably one of Tao’s roommates AI. That reminded her there were two roommates one being Mx. Salenes and the blue haired one. What was his name? It started with an S… Silus? yeah she was sure that was his name. His last name was still slipping her mind, the spelling at least it sounded like Brochend… Brochand! That’s what it was. What happened to him?

Angela picked up her phone and opened social media. She ignored the notifications looking up Silus Brochand. A Cilus Brochand came up in her search. She tapped the name opening the profile. it was the roommate, so it was Cilus with a C not a S. He hasn't posted anything for quite a long time, the most recent one was from 2 months ago at a party. She looked into the profile more but she couldn’t find a phone number. She looked up to the cat only to find it directly beside her looking at her phone.

“Do you know what happened to Cilus?” Angela asked the robot moving her hand over to it giving it a tap on the head. It’s jaw opened and closed a few times letting her see that it didn’t have a tongue. A beep on her phone drew her attention. Her contacts were up and a new number was now located by Carole’s name with a new contact automatically typing on her phone.

She looked at the AI patting its head. Movement on her phone caught her attention as a video was playing. It showed Mx. Salenes on their knees by a man that she could identify as Cilus lying down. Mx. Salenes hands were pushing on Cilus’s side, a liquid oozing from his side. The camera angle moved before she could see anymore it turned to Tao standing there. She would have been happy to see him even through video but his gaze looked like a mix of shock and sadness. It hurt her to see him like that. The camera moved to the road which was now alight with the flashing of an ambulance. The video then cut to black and disappeared from her phone.

Angela placed the phone down beside her taking a second to process what she just saw. It looked like the video was from the same day as the other video Pinna had shown her as Mx. Salenes and Tao had the same clothes. So they were in jail and Cilus was probably in the hospital for whatever happened to him. Whatever had happened it hurt Tao. It visibly hurt him. She should figure out what happened to Cilus.

Angela brought up her contacts. She stared at Tao’s contact for a moment. She wouldn’t need to call him for a long time. She couldn’t delete his contact; she would change the name though. She changed it to boyfriend with a heart at the end. She had given other people the normal boyfriend contact name before. but giving it to Tao made her smile. Determination entered her mind the longer she thought of him. She was going to get him back no matter who tried to stop her. The studio door opened causing her to jump up and face Katy who stepped out.

“Oh good you're still here.” Katy looked relieved as she spoke. Angela just looked at Katy not wanting to say something rude. “The others were offering for you to stay at their places.” She glared at Katy. How dare they think she is unfit to take care of herself. she was fine why didn’t they believe her.

“I’m fine.” She stated forcefully unclenching her teeth. Katy’s expression was full of concern but she honestly didn’t care right now she didn’t wish to run into anyone else. “I’m going to take a lunch break.” She told Katy walking away. she obviously wasn’t going to get the song finished so she honestly didn’t feel guilty about just leaving them. 

Pinna followed Angela back to her apartment. Katy stayed at the studio with the others at least as far as she knew. Still talking to GGK, Carole and Tuesday. Not like it matted she would see the woman in an hour or two. She opened the door to her apartment letting Pinna walk in before closing it. She was fine to be by herself.

Angela didn’t move to her kitchen instead faceplanting on her couch not bothering to take off her shoes. She was ready for the day to be over.

————

Tao stood in front of his cell waiting for the safety check to be over. Checks like these happen 4-5 times a day every day so far. Where every prisoner stood in front of their cells to take a basic roll call. Today’s check already lasted for 20 minutes and he was unsure how much longer it would last. He learned by observing the other prisoners that it’s better not to voice you complaints in this prison.

“Alright the checks over!” A guard yelled. Tao turned and headed into his cell needing to use the restroom. He had adjusted to the lack of shoes and socks on the cold metal ground. There wasn’t much of a choice in the matter, something that seemed very common in this prison. Complaining about things like privacy got other prisoners nowhere. Luckily his cell with the door being smaller and a wall that widened at the end making the horrendously uncomfortable bed and metal sink toilet mix behind it giving him some privacy. Each cell worked with the ankle tracker to keep people out of each other's cells.

The only place that truly lacked privacy for him was the showers. He had only used them once in the last 5 days. That one time being extremely uncomfortable and early in the morning. He would normally care more about his personal hygiene but this was prison not a home, no matter how long he would be here. Not that it was a high bar to pass. It was simply a cold dehumanizing structure not one that he would consider a home. 

He turned the warm water knob on the sink, grabbing the prison issued soap that was only half the size of his palm. According to the prison the soap was supposed to last two weeks at minimum. He doubted that it would actually last the next eight days. He placed the soap down and finished washing his hands and drying them. He exited the cell greeted by Nayan who was leaning against the concrete between the cell doors.

“It’s almost lunch time.” Nayan remarked pushing off the wall. Tao nodded slightly, scanning the other prisoners. The AI’s would prevent any physical fights at least they had so far, shocking whoever tried. The guards also had that ability. Despite all that he didn’t trust any of the criminals he now had to be around. Except for Nayan.

“Lunch will most likely be the same as it was yesterday.” Tao stated, turning his head to hir. They were still in the same uniforms that were given to them a few days ago. That reminded him Angela’s birthday was yesterday not that he could say anything about it. “Why do people celebrate birthdays.” He muttered, placing his hand on his chin.

“Why?” Nayan questioned “why is this a question you suddenly have?” Sie looked at Tao baffled. He didn’t move or reply to hir continuing to think about the fact that some people celebrated a person living another year. It was a strange concept. He brought himself out of his thoughts before he continued to dig into them. Glancing up to Nayan it was clear that sie was thinking probably the same thing he was. Not as if there was much else to do.

“You're questioning it.” He responded, putting his arms down. Nayan sent him a glare accompanied by a smile. He tilted his head, his expression steady. Sie opened hir mouth to reply but stopped as sie noticed a prison guard walking up to them.

“Mr.Tao” he looked at the guard “come with me.” Nayan stepped in front of him before he could move.

“Why?” Sie questioned, unintimidated by the male guard who stood almost a whole foot (30 cm) taller than either of them.

“He has a visitor.” The guard replied, hovering his hand over a button. Immediately Tao wondered who was here. Nayan stepped back, eyes fixed on the guard. He moved forward and the guard motioned for him to go in front. He remained aware of the man behind him as he did. They didn’t walk too far as he was led from the cell area through a blinding white hallway. Doors passing on both sides but he didn’t know the layout of the prison to know what they were for.

“Stop.” The guard ordered. Tao halted and turned his head to the man. He hadn’t been handcuffed for the few minutes they were walking. He had no plans to say anything about that. Still he wondered who was here although he was about to get an answer as the guard moved to open the door not turning his back to Tao. The guard opened the door and said, “Go in.”

Tao did, the door closing behind him. The door was locked preventing any escape he could have tried. He glanced into the room he was now in and his blood ran cold. The visitor could have been anyone he knew absolutely anyone. A part of him was hoping that it would be Angela or Cilus. Instead it was an overweight vulture in a suit sitting at a table in front of him. 

Why was this man here? _you're smart enough to get the answer._ The man's voice sounded _stop._ His subconscious growled attempting to overrule the echo of his past. He couldn’t deny that it was right as he had multiple possible reasons for Schwartz to be sitting right in front of him. None of them were good and all of them made him stay frozen to the spot as the man motioned to the seat across on the opposite side of the table.

“I will stand.” Tao responded in an unfaltering voice. He couldn’t do anymore than move his mouth. His mind barely knew that he had spoken; he was sure that he had spoken but it didn’t fully register in his mind.

“Very well.” Schwartz said. The fact that the man had accepted that he wasn’t moving was unnerving. He supposed he truly didn’t know how Schwartz was going to act towards him. He hadn’t spoken to the man since he released the incriminating evidence on intergalactic.

“What is your reason for being here.” Tao asked, studying the man. Schwartz let out a chuckle not even looking at him. Almost as if the man was remembering an amusing memory.

“Same as always Tao.” The man paused “Very well I am going to be present for your psychological exam.” Tao didn’t respond, how would he. He wasn’t even aware that he was going to get a psych exam or if a person was allowed to watch. Even if they were he didn’t want Schwartz to be near him. That couldn’t be the only reason the man was here though. If it was that would be a terrible investment for him. But Tao would play along for now.

“Why.” Tao wondered out loud keeping his body frozen. The question was Schwartz’s intentions. Was the man trying to make him look more or less dangerous than he was. “I don’t want you there.” He stated bluntly. Schwartz sent him a glare as soon as he spoke. He forced himself to look at the man's forehead, unable to look the man in the eyes.

“You will accept it.” The man ordered. Tao crossed his arms in silent protest. He couldn’t do much else. He was a prisoner in this building trapped in this room with a vulture.

“Why will I accept it.” Tao asked the man, his gaze not faltering. Schwartz continued to glare at him. The man stood up causing Tao to take a swift step back. He was half a head taller than the man and much thinner. The man still loomed over him staring him down. He couldn’t move frozen to the spot.

“Why?” The man said, his voice close to a sneer. _You're better than this_ Tao’s mind sounded in the same tone. “Listen _Tao_.” He would rather listen to microphone feedback. “You have made my life difficult for years” he blinked at the man. It wasn't his fault that Schwartz adopted him. “So I’ll give you a choice: you can make the life of your friends easier if you make up for the damage you did to my career.”

He had damaged Schwartz’s career? He would have been slightly amused if anyone else had said that to him. This man was still the head of one of the richest hedge funds on mars, the information he leaked bearly caused a dent in his profits. 

But the friends part of his threat felt more important.

“friends.” Tao asked, trying to get more information from Schwartz. The man's face stayed as cold as stone as if this was any other business deal. But he saw a horrifying glint in the man's eyes.

“Well for example I can halt the alien’s deportation” Tao took a second to realize that Schwartz was talking about Nayan. Something in his face must have shown surprise because a demonic grin crossed the man's face. “You didn’t know? Well Ms.Salenes was an illegal immigrant who got citizenship and now they have cause to deport her.”

“Hir.” Tao stated just focusing on the incorrect pronouns instead of this unpleasant news. He knew that there were laws that were altered when Valerie Simmons ran for president that made life significantly harder for both earth refugees and immigrants. Not that they could take people’s citizenships that they’ve had for over 14 years. He truly despised politics.

“The fact that you even hang around that Alien and it’s annoying grandparents had always bothered me at least _Cilus_ was from a respectable family.” Tao glared at the man he had no right to go after Nayan or Cilus. He attempted to speak cut off by Schwartz continuing “Now I know Cilus has an interesting memory but I doubt that he didn’t remember your face when you became his roommate 3 years ago.” This man was completely ignoring the fact that he got Cilus _shot_.

Tao stood in silence centimeters away from one of the people responsible for ruining his life. He didn’t want to deal with this man, he didn’t want the man to be around him, not for another second. He didn’t say anything and He couldn’t run from the man but that was nothing new. He had to deal with him for now so he might as well try to get all the information from his man that he possibly could. No matter how much he wanted to disappear.

“How did you get my number.” Tao asked coolly. This was one of the times that his ability to lack both visible and audible emotions came in useful. He didn’t know how someone who felt a full range of ‘normal’ human emotions would react to this situation. Schwartz gave another chuckle, _you're better than this_ he closed his eyes for a second wanting this to be over.

“I’ll tell you this Tao when you go into hiding from powerful people you should expect that they would try to find you using many different methods.” Tao continued listening “you should assume that if they couldn’t track you they would track the people who were close to you.” His face paled slightly. He was starting to get an idea of what the man was saying “if you really wanted to stay hidden you should have informed Ms.Carpenter about using contact names.” 

_Angela_ , Tao tensed up doing his best not to shrink into the corner. He gripped his sleeve more intensely forcing himself to breath. It was difficult to swallow looking at the vulture. He didn’t want to be in here, he wanted out. He wanted to be far far away from Schwartz. the man could attack him all he wanted, He could tolerate that. But he had shot Cilus, harassed Nayan at her job and was now trying to pull Angela into their mess. What he was starting to feel overcame his terror. His mind started to think of everything Schwartz had ever done to his friends. He had treated Nayan like a pest every time he saw them interact and shot Cilus his friend could be dead. He made his expression stone and forced himself to look the man in the eyes.

“You will not bring them into this.” Tao leveled at the man. Schwartz’s only reaction was a blood chilling grin. The man had played his cards; it was now his turn to make a move. At least that’s what the man wanted from him, he knew better than to play this game. He remained silent waiting for the man to make a move.

Tao didn’t know how long the silence lasted. He didn’t even know how long he had been forced to be around this man. Sensing that this was now going nowhere Schwartz backed away from him.

“We’re done here.” Schwartz stated, walking to the other side of the room. The man hammered the door waiting for someone to open it. Within a second it opened and Schwartz left. He let out a relieved breath and uncrossed his arms. He could feel a bruise where he gripped his arm. He ignored it, he needed to talk to Nayan.

The door beside Tao opened and he stepped back from it. The guard from earlier ordered him back out. He walked out and back to the cell area escorted by the guard. He stepped into the area, the anklet beeping, he glanced down at it freezing. He didn’t want to get electrocuted. After a moment of nothing happening he brushed it off.

Almost no one was in the cell area, a silent reminder that it was lunchtime. Tao strolled across to the hallway on the opposite side of the room, heading to the cafeteria. A loud buzz greeted him as he got closer. Ignoring that he got into line and got the prison food. He only took a glance at the food, most of it looked as appealing as human socialization felt. There were potato chips though he didn’t get his hopes up they would most likely taste like cardboard.

Tao scanned the lunchroom looking for Nayan. He spotted hir and walked over dodging a flying paper tray. He sat down on the metal seat beside hir.

“Who was the visitor?” Nayan asked nonchalantly as if hir very home wasn’t being ripped away from hir. Tao watched hir for a moment sie didn’t seem to be someone who was about to be deported. Hir posture was normal and sie didn’t look nervous. Sie turned hir head to him. He reminded himself that he needed to voice his thoughts.

“You're getting deported.” Nayan looked to the ground in silence, clenching hir hand into a fist. Tao waited for a reply to his query; he didn’t get one as sie stood up and disposed of hir tray. He watched as sie walked out of the lunchroom. _Schwartz was telling the truth_ he thought numbly. He couldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t do anything at all. He pushed his tray away, he wasn’t hungry anymore.


	19. Past responsibilities

Angela stared Pinna down, its silicon ears flicking to the side. Surprisingly it had stayed out of her line of sight most of the day, same with the previous day. She didn’t know where it went when it wasn’t around her. It hadn’t told her where it went today either. She doubted that she would ever find out, not that she actually cared where it went. As long as it didn’t just disappear for days without warning, it could go where it liked. 

And as far as Angela could tell Pinna could get anywhere as it had leaped right into the taxi as the door was closing, Right onto the seat in front of her without hesitating. She looked away from the AI wondering if it knew where she was going, where they both were going. It probably wouldn’t care until they got there, if it could care at all. She still couldn’t tell if it did. It was still a partial mystery to her not that she really cared.

“Want to know where we’re going?” She mumbled to the robot. It turned its head to her. It was pathetic of her to expect a reply from it, it couldn’t speak. Still talking to the robot was slightly conferting. Pinna couldn’t expose what she said to it, it couldn’t tell her that she couldn’t take care of herself, It just listened or walked away. “We’re going to the hospital.” She explained to the AI peering through the corner of her eye at it. She waited for a reaction from the robot. A reaction that didn’t come, it just sat there in front of her silently. “We’re going to see Tao’s roommate” she took a second to remember the roommates name. “Cilus.”

Pinna simply flicked its ear. Angela didn’t know what she was expecting. She shifted how she was sitting wishing that something would fill the silence. Anything that could add to the lull of the car engine something to distract her mind from the rest of the world. She was bracing herself to talk to her boyfriend’s roommate; she had only encountered the man at the spring festival a few weeks ago. Looking through his profile didn’t give her much more incite on Cilus. He was either a psychiatrist or psychologist; she didn’t want to look further into that. And for the past three years he didn’t have much of a social life. when he did she couldn't find any mention of Tao and only a few of Mx. Salenes. They didn’t seem close; they seemed like the three of them weren’t close before the past three years at least. 

The first question she had when Tao told her he had childhood friends popped back into her mind. Besides questioning if he was joking. Why hadn’t Tao ever mentioned his friends before alongside the thought that something had pushed them apart. She had completely forgotten about the question. It felt more realistic now than when she had initially thought of it. That something made their childhood friendship fray. She decided she was going to ask. If the man talked much at all, when she had called him he didn’t say much. The conversation was one sided and short with her telling him who she was and that she wanted to see him. He simply said he would put her on the visitor list and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Angela rolled her eyes when the man said that. She knew perfectly well that it was a good idea to wait for the hospital to discharge you. It was the hospital she went to for appointments, she needed to be wary of everyone there. Anyone who could possibly prevent her from achieving her goal. 

Her phone went off drawing her attention. letting out an audible huff when she saw the name. It was GGK calling for like the twelfth time it’s week. She had been calling and texting her alongside Tuesday, Pyotr and Carole, she ghosted all of them. She didn’t need to hear about how she needed help or wanting to hear about their pity. They could spam her phone all they wanted, she wouldn't answer. She wouldn't go out of her way to avoid them if they came up to her but she wouldn't reach out to them, she refused to. Rage started to bubble up inside of her. She knew what they were going to say. She needed to take her medicine, she could go over to their places if she needed, that she needed to get help. She was fine on her own, nothing was wrong with her; she didn’t need help.

She took a deep breath, she needed her second impression on Cilus to be good. She would need the man's help if she wanted her plan to go well. Her plan to get Tao out of jail. To keep him from going back into hiding when he was out. There were still some things in her plan that needed to be evened out but she knew what she needed to do. She knew how to proceed to get Cilus into her plan, hopefully. She didn’t know the man but he couldn’t be any more difficult than some of the stubborn dimwits she’s worked with before.

The muted humm of the autonomous car halted signaling to her that she had arrived. She stood up outside the taxi, Pinna jumped in front of her padding across the sidewalk. It paused and turned its head to her as if it was waiting for her to make a move. She walked past it knowing that it would follow her into the hospital. She was right of course, it moseyed into the hospital behind her. She glanced around the lobby no one else was there, good it made things easier. 

“Hello there!” A receptionist called from the front desk. She walked over to the desk, the man had a normal clean casual outfit. She gave a nice smile and trained her voice to a kind tone.

“I’m here to see Cilus Brochand.” Angela explained. In the corner of her eye Pinna shook its head brushing its back leg against its ear. The man at the desk turned to the computer in front of him typing something. He looked back up to her holding an equal smile to her forced one.

“And your name?” The man asked using a customer service voice. She knew she would get asked she would also need to brace herself for anyone’s reaction to her name.

“Angela Carpenter.” She stated, quietly but confidently. The man kept his customer service smile but she could see the surprise in his eyes. Thinking about it more the man probably had encountered other celebrities at this hospital, it was one of the only hospitals in alba city. 

“He’s in room 43 on floor 3.” The man responded evenly. She smiled and walked over to the elevator tapping the button to call it to the floor. The man didn’t even ask for a picture, a rare occasion but pleasant. The elevator dinged, doors opening within seconds. Pinna bolted in before she could even move.

Angela stepped in pressing the close door button; she didn’t want a repeat of the courthouse encounter. No matter how unlikely it was for Schwartz to be here. If she saw that man right now she might do something that she regretted, well not regret, but she would get in trouble. The man wasn't worth any trouble. When the elevator tried to open on the second floor she just pressed the close door button again keeping the doors closed.

She arrived on floor 3 the empty hallway greeting her and Pinna. She walked into it looking around. She had never been in this part of the hospital; she was always in the higher levels that were more expensive. She eyed the doors as she walked looking at each of the numbers in big font 40, 41, 42, 43. She turned to the door waiting for it to slide open in front of her.

Angela stepped into the room surprised at how small it was, or maybe it was normal for people to be in these rooms with another person. She moved forward trying to see beyond one of the curtains. To make sure she was in the right room.

“Mr.Brochand?” She asked coolly, not moving past the curtain. She didn’t want to just walk in on someone. Pinna just walked past her, going under the curtain and disappearing. A man’s voice sounded from behind the curtain.

“Hey Pinna,” Angela could hear the ruffle of sheets and Pinna’s metallic meow. “You can walk past the curtains you know.” The man said matter of factly. She stepped past the curtain turning to the man who she could confirm was Cilus Brochand. His blue hair looked mildly greasy and his face looked sunken in. The only thing she was used to was the pale blue hospital scrub. Pinna was sitting on top of him flicking its ears. She jumped when another voice sounded from the opposite curtain.

“You have a visitor.” Another man commented appearing from behind the curtain. He was pale and in normal clothing. He noticed her and gave an unsteady nod before turning to Cilus. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew his face, something about it Sent shivers down her spine. “Have a good day Cilus.” The man mumbled walking to the door, she kept her eyes on him.

“You too Mason.” Cilus responded, flashing a smile to the man as he left the room. He turned to her “Morning Ms.Carpenter.” He greeted warmly unfazed by how she was watching the door.

“Angela please and Who was that man?” She asked uneasily, forcing her gaze away from the door. Cilus scanned her, no doubt picking up on her discomfort. She didn’t say anymore not able to shake the man's face. Why was it so familiar? where had she seen it before? She had never encountered that man to her knowledge but something was so off putting about him.

“He’s Colvin's father,” Cilus replied bluntly, “the other person behind the curtain who’s in a coma so he cant hear us.” He continued. Angela stayed frozen to the spot refusing to move. As if something in her mind was cowering in terror, she hated it. Why the hell was she scared! nothing should be scaring her.

“Who is Colvin?” She muttered keeping malice from her voice. Cilus shifted so he was sitting up instead of lying down moving Pinna to the foot of the hospital bed. It didn’t make a sound.

“Colvin is 23 now so he was 20 when he got his injury.” Cilus paused looking to the ceiling for a moment. “You see He was a security officer at the Cydonia festival when he got injured,” Angela took a hesitant step forward to the other curtain. Cilus continued speaking “but no ones sure what happened; they guess that he was attacked. But all his father knows is that something happened that caused him permanent brain damage and his son hasn’t woken up.” He paused, shifting his body and wincing, “His dad was venting to me about the fact that his son may never wake up again.” He explained somberly, taking a breath as she forced another step. “Mason can't handle the thought that his son may never wake up, or find out what happened.” He shook his head, petting Pinna’s head, the somber expression not leaving his face. He ended his talk as soon as she moved past the other curtain. 

Angela’s breath caught and she took an instantaneous step back. She knew the reason why the man had looked so familiar; she knew who his son was; she had seen him before, even if it was only once. Even if the only time she saw him was in a stretcher behind guards and hospital staff in the dark. The constant paranoia was the only thing she needed to remember from him. She knew the person lying in the bed in front of her. It was the Black_Knight. Any possible care shriveled up on her tongue. Cilus didn’t look up to her, continuing to pet Pinna, he started whispering to the robot.

“What kind of world do we live in where people injure each other without consequences and leave family’s to wonder why.” Angela bit her lip to prevent some harsh words.  _ Yeah what kind of world allows people to stalk you and put a gun to your head while you're defenseless. The only reason the black_knight is in here was he tried to kill me  _ **_and_ ** _ Tao, _ Her mind ranted. She stayed silent reminding herself that she needed his help. She forced herself to take a step backwards getting the Black_Knight out of her view. She couldn't shake the discomfort but it was easy enough to try to ignore. “You good?” Her head jolted in his direction. She forced her feelings down and smiled.

“I’m fine.” She assured Cilus. The bronzed skin man simply raised an eyebrow at her. “Anyway,” she continued, eager to get this over with much quicker than earlier. “I need help getting Tao out of jail.” He leveled his gaze at her and let out a simple one word answer.

“No.” He responded. Her eyes widened at his blunt statement. She couldn't understand why someone wouldn't help their friends. She figured that he would jump at the chance.

“Why the hell not?” She snapped, crossing her arms. Cilus didn’t even flinch; he wasn't looking at her either. Pinna let out a metallic meow and Cilus gave it a pat on the head taking his time to reply to her question. The longer he took the harder it was for her to remain silent she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snapping at him again. Finally the man spoke.

“I don’t want to get dragged into the investigation more than I already am.” He shrugged. She scowled, that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. He glanced at her and she forced her mouth into a smile. She was contemplating if she really needed this man's help.

“So you're just going to let your friends rot in jail?” She pressed glaring at Cilus. This man was just going to bury his head in the sand and let both of his  _ childhood _ friends rot in jail for the rest of their f*king lives. She resisted the urge to call him out for being a coward knowing that insulting people makes them defensive.

“Do you know how long both their sentences are?” The venom coating her voice could kill. Cilus calmly looked at her, he knew the exact sentence both Nayan and Tao got. He didn’t like how she was trying to get under his skin but he had encountered much worse. He was giving her the benefit of the doubt, knowing that she was hurting too.

“Yes I know, believe me I know.” He assured her blissfully ignorant of the sheer rage she was feeling. His expression didn’t even falter from her glare. She was struggling to find a polite response to the man’s indifference. She couldn't just yell at him she might get kicked out of the hospital. Still this moronic coward was just laying there lazily while Tao was in jail.

“So why aren't you doing anything to help Tao?” Angela spat her hands on her hips. Her patience was very very low. She didn’t feel like continuing to deal with this coward for any longer than absolutely necessary. She had wanted his help, but she was deciding that he was no longer needed for her plan.

“Tao deserves it.” She clenched her jaw in a futile effort not to explode on the man. She took a step forward glaring at the blue haired man. He didn’t shrink away leveling her glare with his own. She had to admit that for a coward he wasn’t the worst one. At least he wasn't getting up and walking away. That might also be because of his injury.

“What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?” Angelas voice wasn’t loud but it had the same effect of yelling. Cilus tried and failed to prevent a snicker. It might be the painkillers causing something about this to feel surreal. He was getting yelled at by a person who he had met once in his whole life. And for what? The fact that his friend was a criminal. For some reason this woman couldn't put two and two together. He took a deep breath attempting to keep an air of professionalism.

“He’s a criminal.” Cilus explained to her. All he got was a glare in return. Pinna meowed moving from the foot of his bed. It sat by his elbow watching with its normal unnerving gaze. He reached out and petted it. He supposed she wasn't horrible if Pinna was still following her around and in good condition. Something was still off about her though the way she was acting wasn't rational no matter how much she was hurting. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head when she spoke.

“He’s not.” She growled. What world was this man living on? How on mars did Tao deserve what was happening to him. How did anyone deserve going to jail for the rest of their life. How was that fair!? Her next words slipped out of her mouth without warning “He’s a good person.” She muttered to herself.

“Are you sure?” He pressed. She threw her hands up in confusion scowling. The man let out a breathless laugh. “Tao is like my brother. I love him, but he needs to take responsibility for his actions. Whether you choose to accept that or not isn’t in my control.” He halted his speaking unsure if he should give more of an explanation that might not even be listened to. There wasn't much to lose he supposed. “Do you even know what he did?” She rolled her eyes.

“Illegal experimentation around ten years ago.” She huffed, calming down slightly so she could persuade the man to help. “He didn’t even do something that bad. At the best he created a great AI,” Culis’s dememor changed as he looked to the ground it lost the air of happiness. “And at worst he messed with some peoples hea—“

“He’s a murderer.” Cilus whispered, shutting her up in a second. Dead silence crossed the room. She could hear the Black_Knight breathing from behind the curtain. Her mouth hung open, she couldn't close it. She was frozen again unable to find a response. Her mind struggled to process the whisper. Had she misheard him did he really say Tao  _ killed _ someone. That couldn't be right… it just couldn't.

“He wouldn't… Tao wouldn’t…” Angela forced her mind to put words together “Tao wouldn't do that.” Her voice held every bit of disbelief she was feeling. She couldn't hide it, she couldn't figure out how. He let out a shaky breath full of shame and sadness; it made him sound so much older than he was. He didn’t look at her choosing to pet Pinna. 

“But he did.” Cilus whispered in slight disbelief. “And he didn’t even flinch,” he had to take a deep breath, he had to do something to prevent the tears. The memories of that day ‘the misconducted experiment’ as Tao had put it were flooding back. That sound… the sound of that man… Tom dropping to the ground with that horrible muffled thud. Tao’s passive expression as the Electrocorticography lines became unsteadily shallow. The people grabbing that man and taking him away as if the man didn’t just fall to the ground with a single screech. He stopped his memories from going further, deciding to pet Pinna more.

Angela stood dumbfounded by the hospital bed, her mind refusing to let his words sink in. It wasn't right, it couldn't be, that wasn't Tao. He wouldn't kill someone, he just wouldn't. Something about Cilus’s reaction made her believe him made what he said feel true. But he wasn’t charged for killing anyone, no one, not even clickbait news articles said anything about that. “How do you know?” She asked calmly.

“I was there.” Cilus stated deftly. He didn’t know what else to say he didn’t even know if he could make it through an explanation without letting the tears in his eyes stream down his face. He could barely keep them from doing that right now. He could tell that he had shocked the woman diagonal from him.

“I don't believe you.” She replied stubbornly, crossing her arms. She didn’t want to believe the man, Tao simply wouldn't hurt someone like that. “He wasnt charged for murder.” 

“Of course he wasn't,” the man whispered “But I was there.” His words were hollow as if he was attempting to numb himself. He took a deep breath and decided that he might as well just explain what Tao had done. His friend probably hadn’t told Angela anything. “He didn’t mean to,” at least he didn’t think causing that man to slowly go brain dead was Tao’s intention. “He…they covered what happened, you could probably find it on the internet.” He mumbled.

“What was the person's name?” Angela kept her voice quiet as she watched the ground intensely paying attention to each word he said. Desperate to learn anything that could help her boyfriend. If people got news about what Cilus was saying than he would have an even worse time.

“The man's name was Tom lunac.” Cilus’s demeanor remained subdued and professional. He didn’t look at Angela. He felt guilty enough telling her about what his friend did. Betraying the agreement that was made all those years ago. The agreement that they would never talk about what Tao did. 

“Tom?” He gave a light nodd, “that’s the name Tao was using.” She realized. Swiftly she fished her phone from her pocket and pulled up an internet browser. She didn’t hesitate to type the man’s name in.

“I don’t know why Tao chose that name to use.” He muttered begrudgingly, she didn’t look up from her phone. Her phone loded the search results showing a social media profile. She tapped the news specification of the search.  _ He isn’t lying,  _ she thought sickly. Hesitantly she opened the first article of many one labeled  **IMT senior severely injured in alleged skateboard accident.**

“This just says the man was injured,” she stated matter of factly turning the phone to him, he glanced at it. She wasn't close enough for him to see anything but the heading. “And in a skateboard accident?” She was a little confused about that.

“Yes a skateboard accident that caused near brain death with no external injuries.” Cilus pointed out. She had to admit that he had a fair point if that was actually what the article said. She turned her phone back to her. “I've read that article, multiple times.” He continued.

“So Tom isnt d—“ she was cut off.

“He is,” he stated “a few weeks ago his life support was cut off.”  _ He’s Dead.  _ Her mind continued. She couldn't let anyone else connect this man's death to Tao’s experiments. If they did any chance of her getting him out of there would be lost. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't lose him again. 

“Have you told anyone about this?” She interrogated, knowing that the answer would either make her life easier or harder. She could deal with both, she had to. She wouldn't let herself crumble. Pinna leaped beside her feet from the hospital bed. Its matte grey body slinking across the bright floor, she envied it. It didn’t have to worry about them or anyone else. Unlike her, it could view the world in apathy.

“Except for you,” she resisted scoffing “I’ve told no one.” He answered gazing out the window across the water to the other side of the city. The sunlight dancing across the water into the hushed hospital room unable to ease the tension. She had obtained all the information she needed, Cilus wasn't going to help but he wasn't going to hinder her. The man reached over wincing while he turned, she had almost forgotten that he was injured. 

Cilus grabbed the blue box feeling Angela’s stare upon him. He pulled the box into his lap; he didn’t know if it was a good idea to show her what was inside of it. She felt off to him, not in a frightening way, it was more like she wasn't in the right state of mind. Her and Tao had started dating like what 3-4 weeks ago, yet her actions portrayed someone who has been in a relationship for years. And that was just from the 20 minutes or so that he had been around her. Tao trusted her though.

He opened the box lid revealing the shiny golden inside. He would show her two of the objects in the box. Only because Tao’s trust in this woman was strong enough for Tao to value her. Something he didn’t extend to people often. Cilus quickly fished the object he was going to show her out of the box. It was uncomfortably shoved diagonally in the box. He let the familiar cold metal press against his fingers. He had only touched it once before this debacle under very close supervision. He remembered harshly judging the item, he regretted that now. He didn’t know anything about the item when he had judged it then.

Angela was staring him down now as his hand moved up from the box. Angela’s eyes widened as soon as the object came into full view. It’s obsidian black surface contrasting from the blue box Cilus was holding, the yellow lenses that she had seen pull up information. It felt off to see them without the man who wore them. It felt off to see Tao’s glasses without Tao.

“Why do you have those?” She pressed taking a step forward resisting the urge to take them from him. The rim was made of metal, the lenses from a material that she couldn't identify. It felt wrong to see those glasses alone. 

“They came in the box.” He recuperated. He decided it was best to not tell her the name of the box giver. She rolled her eyes at his answer, obviously. He kept the glasses in a relatively gentle grip. The last thing he wanted to do was break them. He already had fingerprints on them from the day before when he took them out to look in the box.

“Yeah, I would never figure that out.” Sarcasm laced her voice as she glared at the man. He gave a light chuckle doubling over slightly, keeping Tao’s glasses in his hand. What she said wasn’t meant to be taken as a joke, it felt like one to him though. The sarcasm in her voice barely registered. 

“I just answered your question.” Cilus mused looking at Angela. Considering how little he truly knew about her this should be more unnerving than it was. She had a deep scowl from his response. He had noticed that she had been struggling to keep it down the whole time she had been in this hospital room. He could hear her foot tapping in what he could recognize as a rhythm for something, probably one of her songs.

He jumped as her phone started ringing. She looked at it and huffed, GGK again, did that woman have nothing better to do. She canceled the call and looked back up. He was looking at her quizzically.

“What.” She growled. He shrugged and held out Tao’s glasses to her. She just blankly stared at him keeping her scowl even. 

“Can you take these real quick?” He asked. She swallowed and took them from him. The glasses were lighter than she had expected, unusually light, almost lighter than her phone. She supposed Tao wouldn't choose anything less.  _ Tao, _ She tigented her grip on them unwilling to let go. Cilus returned his hand to the box now able to grab the second object. And from her actions from the past thirty minutes he knew she would be interested in it. Even if that might not be good thing

———

Someone was yelling. Tao didn’t know who but someone was yelling, it was loud and obnoxious. He supposed he was lucky that there was something to distract him from his thoughts. Something to delay them from wandering to the dark places they had been the past few days. It was unusual, without something to hold his attention his mind wandered and prison wasn't a place with many things to focus on. 

He could speak to Nayan or attempt to. Neither of them had spoken since… since…he closed his eyes. It had been a few days of sitting in uneasy silence with his thoughts loud and clear in his mind. About as loud as the person yelling incoherently on the other side of the large room. In all honesty it didn’t concern him he just needed to get the toiletries he was given out of the temporary cell. He needed to do it faster though there were punishments for not gathering your things fast enough. The yelling came to a sudden stop.

Tao looked up at the eerie silence passed through the prison. He got all his toiletries into the given bag and left the cell a beep sounding as he did. He had no doubt that whoever was yelling got electrocuted; they would be the third one today. Not wanting to be next he headed over to the small group that was being moved. He didn’t know what level of security he was being transferred to. He hadn’t even had a psychological exam yet, he was beginning to doubt the vulture was even telling the truth about that. He wouldn't put it past the man. The lack of one didn’t even give him an estimate of the level of security he would be transferred into.

Tao forced himself to not back down from Nayan’s stare as he stood dead silent beside hir. He had never been more uncomfortable around his own friend. Sie hadn’t been deported yet although hir silence was enough for him to know it was imminent. Sie would be gone and he would be alone in this cold empty place.  _ Isn’t that what you did to everyone else _ , his conscience sounded bitter and fair. Maybe this was some twisted version of karma, something he couldn't prove existed. He had abandoned everyone he knew at some point, so now everyone would be separated from him. 

Three years ago he would have been happy to be alone, now it felt almost distressing. He would be alone in a cage full of strangers and everyone else would be far away, because of him, All of this was because of him. He didn’t like that fact, it wasn't pleasant. It had creeped into his mind more and more over the past few days. He didn’t know the reason Nayan wasn't talking to him either. He had never felt more uncomfortable around his own friend. The one person here that he should be comfortable around.

Tao took a breath to steady his thoughts there was no point in letting himself drown in his thoughts. He gave a light nodd of acknowledgement to Nayan. They didn’t ignore the others' existence, acknowledging each other with nods or waves. It was apparently a normal thing for some people to do, he hadn’t before all this. He hadn’t done a lot in terms of socialization prior to the past three years. Most of the socialization was forced upon him so he would be able to function without drawing any attention.

“I hope you all got your stuff if you didn’t then well, that sucks for you!” A scruffy looking guard shouted, causing Tao and Nayan’s head’s to dart to the source. There were a few other prisoners that were also waiting to be transferred, moved, the proper word eluded him. He didn’t have a choice on what happened to him; he didn’t care. He could be put in a cell alone for years and he wouldn't care. To put it simply it didn’t matter, he had no ability to change what will happen to him.

“All of you follow me” the guard ordered, waving his hand in the direction of the double mesh doors that were slowly sliding open. Two other guards emerged from behind the doors standing on both sides. The inmates were filled between the guards urged forward from behind. He kept his hands visibly at his side crumpling the bag of toiletries. He followed the inmate in front of him blending into the group. 

Once all the prisoners passed the mesh doors the guards stepped in closing the doors behind them. He observed the new room for a moment; it was nothing more than a white box. Looking through the small crowd in front of him was another door opening. He had to squint from the light blasting through the doors it was direct sunlight. He didn’t realize that the windows of the prison dimmed it so much.

“Move” the guard barked from behind causing Tao to tense up. The whole group did as they were ordered, walking outside for the first time in weeks, the prison issued shoes doing almost nothing against the Martian turf. The two guards trailed behind the group, the third guard walking in the front. He followed the other inmates in front of him; he didn’t need to spend any extra time out here with no sunscreen. He would prefer to not be sunburned with now way of healing the burn.

He winced as he stepped on a pebble he recovered swiftly not wanting any trouble. He hadn’t studied the three guards around the group or the inmates in the group. He didn’t know how they would react to someone faltering from orders. Some guards shocked people much more than others and he could never tell which ones those were until he observed them. The AI’s that also had access to the anklets in the prison were much less dangerous; they had shocked only around 20 people in the time that he had been observing the prison; the guards had shocked exponentially more he had stopped counting at 50.

Nayan jerked hir hand diagonally from the group. Tao looked to where sie motioned it was a second building one near identical to the one they just excited. The second building was larger than the other with some smaller buildings farther out. He didn’t know what they were for.  _ You're smart enough to get the answer _ , he closed his eyes for a moment, why couldn't those memories just leave, why couldn't that man just leave him alone. He hadn’t been forced to see that vulture for a little while. He dreaded when he would see that man again.

The group stopped causing him to snap out of his thoughts. The blinding white building caused him to squint more as he looked at it. His eyes weren’t adjusting as quick as they needed to. He could make out a door in front of the group that the guard in the front was moving to. He took a second to look out at the open Martian turf. non terraformed land as far as he could see, it felt forgien, most likely a side effect of living in large city’s all his life. Out of the corner of his eye one of the guards reached to her belt, he tensed up.

“Put the rock down!” The guard ordered. Tao relaxed slightly looking beside him at the inmate who had a rock in his hand. The kaki uniformed man glared at the guard, not dropping the rock. Nayan took a step backwards just as the man readied himself to throw them rock. The man didn’t get the chance letting out a yelp dropping the object. The man doubled over. The guard at the door yelled at the prisoners like nothing had happened.

“Walk.” Tao turned to the front eyeing the kaki uniformed man who had now gotten up. Nayan walked past him hir expression unflinching. He followed behind hir silently through the doors of the new building. A white room identical to the one he had been in after stepping off that prison bus. The last time he had seen Alba city a twinge of something caused him to look to the ground. He hoped Cilus didn’t die that day; he didn’t know how he would react if his friend was gone, he wouldn't even find out what happened to Cilus after he got wheeled away. He hoped Angela was doing okay as well, he didn't want anything to happen to her, especially if it was a direct consequence of his actions, not again.

“— so after you get assigned a job you  _ will _ be expected to work it.” He realized he hadn’t been paying attention to the guard explaining something about jobs. “Now each of you will be escorted to your new cells.” The guard pointed to all the inmates pausing at a yellow uniformed man. The other two guards moved to the front as the first guard took the man in the yellow uniform past a plain white slab of a door. 

Internally Tao shrunk back at the thought of another dehumanizing search. Nayan was still in front of him, looking over hir shoulder at him. He couldn't guess what sie was thinking, it could be anything. Sie could be thinking nothing at all however a part of his mind nagged him poking at the uncertainty.  _ Sie’s blaming me for this _ , he knew the thought was illogical. Nayan had never said anything remotely like that but it was the truth. This was his fault, all of this was his fault.

Another guard that looked familiar walked up to him passing Nayan. He observed the dark skinned man, his eyes falling on the name patch.  **Lukas.** It was the same guard that had been on the bus.

“Follow me.” Lukas ordered, turning around. He gave a glance to Nayan before following the guard through a door. An empty white room greeted him. There was another door and on the adjacent side was a touch screen where the guard was. “So your Tao?” Lukas asked, not looking up. He remained silent and the guard turned his head to him.

It had been a long time since he had been asked that. He no longer knew the answer, in a literal sense his name was Tao. but the identity that the man was referring to felt gone. The Tao portrayed to the world and the few human interactions he had was gone. That Tao didn’t have the ability to falsify emotions, that Tao didn’t pretend to respect others, that Tao saw almost everyone else as a tool. So in a way the answer was a… no. That realization… he didn’t like it… it… it hurt enough for his mind to identify it. The realization that his identity might no longer be his. 

_ You're better than this _ . 

He composed his mind, forcing his mouth into a thin line he leveled his gaze at the guard. “Yes.” His voice was even, cold and undeniably his. His body never changed, that was one part of his identity that he still had, he didn’t want to let it go.

“Cool,” the guard smiled before returning to a cold expression. “Anyway you’ve been assigned janitorial duties under Tijmen Z. and a cell that you will be in until further notice,” the guard turned around and dramatically pointed his voice still even. “Which I will escort you to now.” As if on cue the door in front of them opened. 

The guard swiftly walked out Tao followed not wanting to risk getting shocked. It opened up to a hallway the same as any of the others he had been in this place. He followed Lukas through another door at the end of the hallway. This one opened up to a large room very similar to the other one. He was beginning to think that this building was identical to the previous inside and out, just a larger scale version. This was the place he would live for the rest of his minimum sentence. 

Tao followed the guard up the stairs using one hand to hover over the rail, not touching it. Lukas stopped in front of a cell door pausing and turning to him. He motioned to the cell door that was sliding open. He stepped into the cell, the door closing behind him. He reverted his attention to the new room freezing when his eyes fell diagonally. 

Nothing in this room was as uncomfortable as the showers, the toilet sink combo in full view of anyone who walked by got close. The most uncomfortable thing was in one the two cots hanging from the wall. A man with heavy melanin in his skin and could probably use a shave. A gruff voice echoed from the figure as they raised their head to look at him.

“Are you going to stab me in my sleep?” The man spoke in a tone that was dead serious, not a hint of a joke. Tao didn’t know how to respond to that question, it caught him off guard. It did nothing to calm his unease. He reached for his face stopping his hand halfway through the motion. He didn’t have his glasses, he couldn't push them up his face.

“No.” He leveled at the man. This seemed to be the correct response as the man laid back down covering his face with his arm. They grumbled something that sounded like ‘good’. The other inmate was in a dark blue uniform unlike any of the yellow orange or khaki uniforms he had seen. He looked at the toilet beside him glancing back to the cage door, that wasn’t going to be pleasant. He moved to the unoccupied cot standing in front of it. He was unsure about what to do; he didn’t even know where to place the prison issued toiletries. Suddenly some sort of PA system went off.

“ _ All new prisoners have been sorted; you may now leave your cells.” _ Tao recognized the voice as a default AI speaker though he couldn't tell where it was coming from. With a clank the cell door slid back open he placed the toiletries on the cot knowing that the prison would issue new things in two days. Well some of the toiletries like soap, he didn’t know about the finger toothbrush. He figured that the man wouldn't take them. 

Tao left the man lying on the cot walking out to the balcony hallway area. Other inmates were also leaving their cells. He noted that some of the inmates had other blue uniforms, others a sickly green. He was beginning to think that the uniforms represented things, possibly risk level. He moved to the railing looking over. He scanned through the yellow uniforms scattered in the sea of other colors. He spotted Nayan already on the ground floor.

Tao moved back from the rail weaving through the other inmates keeping himself from touching anyone. He made his way to the stairs heading down them hovering his hand over the rail. If he slipped he would be able to prevent himself from falling into the green uniformed man in front of him. He made it to the ground floor continuing to move through the other prisoners. 

He got pretty far before an almond skinned man in an orange uniforme purposely stood in front of him. The crowd around them wasn’t dense and the man could easily walk to wherever they were going. He scanned the new person, something was familiar about this man. It could be anything from the brown eyes to the painful looking crooked nose. As far as he knew he had never met this man. At least not that he could remember.

“So you're the kid?” The man sounded… cheerful. It was strange to hear someone cheerful in prison. Why was this man so familiar? Where had he met this person? Why did this man just call him kid? He couldn't name this person that was smiling at him knowingly.

“Who are you.” Tao questioned. The man chuckled lightly, closing their eyes and shaking their head. The man looked back at him with an expression that could be read as sadness. Why the man had that reaction to his answer he didn’t know.

“Do you not remember being born?” He felt one of his eyebrows raise slightly as he crossed his arms. His brain took a second to process what the man just asked him. How on mars should or even could he remember being born. He tried to formulate an answer to get this over with. He stopped trying, he was in prison, his identity wasn’t hidden. He didn’t need to pretend.

“No, I have infantile amnesia like the majority of the population.” He stated, dropping his arms and maneuvering around the man. He paused when the man continued speaking.

“I’m Tijmen Z, formerly professor Z,” Tao turned halfway to watch the man. Tijmen, so this was the person he was under in janitorial duties. Why did the man say professor, why did the man clarify? The only professor Z he could think of was professor Zeeman. He didn’t think… no this couldn't be professor Zeeman he had seen the man in pictures. The man in front of him was very similar to professor Zeeman. Tijmen might just be related to professor Zeeman. “Your going to have janitorial work under me in the cafitieria.”

Tao stood silent as Tijmen held out a three fingered hand for him to shake. His prison issued soap was only a few hand washes from being gone. He wouldn't have another one issued for a few days. And he would have to clean a cafitieria which would require a lot more hand washing. He would have to clean up food he had barely touched his own meals now he would clean up other people’s. It didn’t sound like it would help his lack of appetite; he had to force himself to consume food. Enough for his body to function properly, it was still unpleasant.

Tijmen dropped his hand and shrugged, giving him a wave before walking away. He had mixed feelings working under that inmate. He turned around jumping back as he almost walked into Nayan. Sie gave him a quizzical look saying nothing. In return he didn’t answer, fixing his posture and leveling his gaze at hir. No information was given to the other, just nothing.  _ You're better than this _ , he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little longer than expected to get chapter 20 out but I am working on it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> मतामह Or in the chapter Matāmaha means grandfather in Hindi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year and sorry that it took so long to write this chapter

Angela had never been to the Alba city prison before and she hated it already. There were so many useless rules. Some of the rules made sense like she couldn't wear things that looked like prison uniforms, no jewelry and no medication. What didn’t make any sense were the things like no skinny jeans no above the knee skirts no sleeveless shirts and no exposed backs. Those irritating restrictions described about two thirds of her closet. She had to straight up buy new pants that fit into the dress code of the prison. At least she had shoes that fit the dress code and her striped shirt.

Another rule was that the prison warden had to approve all visits. This apparently included some sort of test for the prisoners to see if they actually knew the person trying to visit. Questions like where does the person live? What is the person's phone number? What’s their full name? Tao must have answered all the questions because she received an ‘invite’ to the prison. She decided not to think about how he knew the answers, deciding to focus on the fact that she was getting a contact visit. It meant that she would be able to see him, touch him.

She shuffled in the metal seat she was told to sit on while waiting. She decided to not lean against the back of the bench watching the other people. There was a short dark skinned man on another bench beside a pale stout woman. They looked like they were waiting just like she was. In the back of her mind she wondered who they were here for. she didn’t ask of course the possibility of getting filmed or recorded didn’t appeal to her right now. 

Something shifted in the corner of her eye. A person with dirty blonde hair in a blue suit walked from the lobby into a hallway. It looked like— why would they be here though. She shifted her body looking to the spot where the person disappeared. She didn’t get the gender of the person she could only hope that it wasn’t who she suspected. She didn’t need any possible distractions; she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

Why on mars was it taking so long for someone to get her so she could see Tao. Angela refocused her gaze forward looking at another nondescript wall. It was almost as if every single wall was white in this place. She had to squint when the prison came into view of the mint cab. The inside wasn’t much better with blaring lights on the ceiling illuminating the rooms. With the only shadows being directly underneath her.

Footsteps drew her attention from the wall. “Ms Carpenter?” A man in a prison guard uniform was now standing by her.

She swiftly stood up “yes.” She gave a disarmingly sweet smile to the man. He didn’t return it but she expected that none of the guards dropped their professionalism, that she had seen at least. It was probably because of the cameras littered on the ceilings of the prison. She had noticed them when she first entered, it was something she was good at. Always knowing when someone was watching.

“Follow me.” The guard motioned forward with his hand. She kept some focus on the man as she walked forward. The guard trailed diagonally behind her and she realized she didn’t know where she was going. The rooms she had been in so far were all nondescript no signs or colors. She wondered how people navigated this place. Her steps slowed down letting the guard move in front of her.

The guard didn’t look at her walking to the opposite side of the room, with her following directly behind him. They stopped at the white wall on the opposite side of the room, an indent coming into view. The lack of shadows made seeing the door shape difficult but it was undoubtedly there. The guard pulled out a lanyard placing it against a near unnoticeable blue screen on the wall.

The door slid open revealing another hallway identical to the one Angela had used to get to the room except that hallway was on the other side of the room. She wondered why everything was so blank for a moment snapping back to the matter at hand as the man walked through the doorway. She followed him through empty hallways three people wide and through more nondescript doors. She didn’t count them but there were a lot of white sliding doors. She couldn't imagine having to clean this place with everything so spotless, there wasn't even dust.

It was strange how sterile the building was, almost as if no one was ever there. She hadn’t seen anyone else yet she still felt like she was being watched. As if someone was boring holes in her back but no one was there. The only person around the guard in front of her and he wasn’t even looking at her. But something was watching, Something, well most likely someone. The question was where they were watching from. Another door opened for them to pass.

The walls widened to a large room inside of it a smaller room-like area. There was finally something that was not pure white the grey cage walls of the internal room. Technically she noticed the orange first, her mind skipping a beat. It took all of her self control to not run to the cage wall. Tao. Her boyfriend, he was here, he was in front of her.

Angela barely kept her voice quiet “Tao,” there was unmistakable happiness in her voice as she resisted the urge to run to the wall. Behind it Tao stood up from a white seat looking at her from behind the bars. He was in a blinding orange prison uniform that hurt to look at. She had to glance away. She didn’t want to go blind, no matter how much she wanted to see him.

The prison guard moved to the nondescript column taking a key card from his belt. He swiped it against the wall, it beeped the metal bars swiftly sliding into the column. Tao didn’t move from where he was standing. She realized that he was watching the guard; she could only guess that the guard was watching him in return. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to break the silence or move.

Tao was still standing in front of her in that orange uniform that was unbearable to look at. She hated it. She wanted to be able to look at him. Th—

“You’re allowed to enter.” The guard said, distracting Angela from her thoughts. She didn’t even look at the guard focusing on walking instead of running. It was difficult for her to not run to him but she didn’t know if that was a good idea. She knew Tao wouldn’t have much of a reaction, the guard could react violently though. She didn’t want to put Tao in danger.

She stepped over the indent in the floor marking that she was now in the inner room. She barely registered the sound of the cage wall closing focusing on her boyfriend. His gaze had shifted from the guard to her. There were now dark circles under his eyes. His grey eyes looked duller than they were mere weeks ago, as if something inside of him had given up. Otherwise his expression was steady. What did this wretched place do to him to cause that? She wanted him to smile again.

“Can I hug you Tao?” Angela studied Tao’s face for any reaction, Nothing. She didn’t like seeing him like this. He just looked at her for a moment, his eyes unmoving from her face. 

“Alright.” His voice was as even as it was the last time she saw him. She moved her body against him, her arms moving around his back. He simply stood there stiffly, his arms remaining by his sides. She rested her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat at a steady pace. Still something about her boyfriend was off.

“Are you doing ok?” She turned her head to look at his face, he was still looking at her. His gaze faltered from her stare going from the cage door then back to her. His eyes closed for a few seconds his arms recuperating her embrace. A twinge of affection caused her to give him a light smile, he didn’t return it.

“Physically I am functional,” The steadiness in his voice faltered. She could tell he was telling the truth yet something was left out. He paused for a beat dropping his gaze before leveling it again. “Just tired.” He stated his arms returning to his sides. “I want to sit down.” She pushed down the thought of how odd that request was.

“Ok.” Angela gave Tao a squeeze before ending her embrace. His warmth peeling away from her. Without a sound he sat down on the metal seat attached to the round table. She stayed standing as he pulled one of his legs closer. There were worn out tan shoes on his feet. That didn’t catch her attention. What did was a yellow thing on his ankle. “What’s that?” He looked up at her, tilting his head slightly. “The yellow thing on your ankle.” She elaborated.

He pulled his orange pant leg up revealing the yellow anklet “It’s a tracker.” He responded coolly. Her gut twisted, they were tracking him. She looked at the yellow anklet on his leg; it looked like a dull metal. His hand entered her view touching right above the tracker. His hand covered red skin that looked almost like… a burn. She took a step closer.

“What happened Tao?” His gaze darted back up to her. His aluminum eyes flickered with something, she couldn't tell what. It was like he didn’t trust her. It hurt, he could trust her, she wouldn't hurt him. “You can tell me?” She sat down on the other bench, her hand resting on his. He tensed under her touch before relaxing.

“It’s nothing.” She but the inside of her lip, _liar_. Nothing didn’t cause that red mark. Why didn’t he trust her with what happened.

“Tao.” Angela tensed her grip on his hand, she just wanted him to be okay. She wanted him to know that she would help him. She would get him out of here.

“I simply fell.” His voice was how it always was, but he was lying. It was the first time he had done that to her. Why was he doing that?

“I doubt that.” She retorted trying to keep the light annoyance from her voice. She knew he was lying so there was no point in keeping the truth from her.

“You would,” Tao responded casually “I suppose I should say happy 20th birthday.” She could tell that he was trying to avoid talking about that red mark under their hands. She supposed she shouldn’t push the subject; he probably had a good reason for lying. It was still nice that he remembered. It was probably a good idea to say something so she wasn’t just blankly staring at him.

“Thanks.” She replied evenly. What the hell was she supposed to say. He was obviously trying to avoid talking about that burn but what else could they even talk about. She was going to tell him her plan to get him out of here she just didn’t know how to bring it up. This wasn’t an interview she couldn't just expect him to ask about it, or much else for that matter.

“Did it make you happy.” His voice sounded slightly distant. She looked at him giving a quiet quizzical noise. She didn’t know how else to respond. she didn’t want to use any scripted responses, even the thought of doing that made her uneasy. He responded to her confusion rather quickly. “For my birthdays I mostly just want to be happy.” Her eyes widened.

“You watched that interview.” Angela’s voice came out louder than she had wanted it to, her body tensing up. She could recount every sentence from those few minutes. The only reason _that_ interview was ingrained in her mind was the discomfort in the air the whole time. It wasn’t her fault that the reporter didn’t know about her girlfriend at the time. It wasn’t her fault he asked her out. 

“I have watched every interview you have done.” Tao responded matter of factly. She believed him, he was the kind of person to do that. It meant that he knew most of her scripted responses and like every single awkward moment she had ever had in public. The ones where people forgot about boundaries, where she had to shut them down mercilessly.

“Why?” It was a stupid question and she knew it. She removed her hand from his trying not to think about what he was covering. She glanced around the room she could feel someone else’s eyes watching but no one else was around. Except for maybe the prison guard. 

“I am unsure what your question is meant to ask.” He released his leg shifting his sitting position, his hands resting on his lap. His skin was a stark contrast to the orange uniform, his jet black hair the only dark color.

“Neither do I.” She huffed standing up to get a better view of the room. There were more walls that were cages so more places for people to see them. She moved away from Tao slightly just so she could move her legs a little. It was a 2 hour bus ride to the prison, not even a train came out here. She looked over her shoulder, he was watching his hands.

“Do you know if Cilus its—“ his voice cut off and she could see him take a deep breath still watching his hands. She bit back a harsh reply about _that_ man. Tao didn’t need to hear her dislike for his friend. “Do you know if Cilus is alive.” He asked quietly. He sounded… helpless, broken. Seeing him like this tore her heart to pieces. At least she could use this subject to talk about her plan.

“Yeah talked to him about a week ago.” Angela shrugged, keeping Tao in her field of vision. She could hear him let out an audible breath that could be read as relief. He turned his head, meeting her gaze. For a second her thoughts left the current situation entranced by how he watched her, studied her. If he was anyone else she would have glared but it was Tao. He wasn’t just anyone, not to her.

“He’s alive.” Tao breathed out quietly and she could swear that his lips held a light smile. Although as soon as she noticed his mouth returned to a thin line. “Do you know if he is at risk of being arrested.” She looked over her shoulder crossing her arms.

“How should I know.” Her voice came out harsher than she had wanted it to giving away her distaste for her conversation with his friend. She could see him tilt his head no doubt forming a response. She evened out her voice, not letting him respond. “He gave me your glasses.” Tao’s reply was instantaneous.

“Glasses.” His tone of voice sounded strange… puzzled. It was the first time she had heard his voice like that. His eyes scanned her intensely she could tell that he was waiting for her response.

“Those black and yellow ones.” The only ones she had seen him wear before the previous months. He didn’t react the way she expected. He took a sharp breath and looked away, his eyes widening slightly. It concerned her, “Are you alright?” She moved closer to him unsure of what to say. “Tao?” He took a deep breath bringing one of his knees back up to his chest.

“You're certain that they were my glasses.” Despite the fact that his voice was back to its normal tone he was worried, she could tell. She wanted to soothe his worry she just didn’t know how.

“Of course I’m certain I saw you wear them for like a year.” She kept herself from saying that she would recognize most of the things he had worn around her. Things like the leather jacket he wore when she had worked with him, that grey undershirt thing and even the grey windbreaker from a couple weeks ago. He placed his hand under his chin not yet replying to her statement. She would give anything to know what he was thinking, to hear something more than silence.

He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't hear before he spoke in a volume she could hear. “Be aware that those glasses record everything when they're on.” His expression didn’t falter. “Truthfully they might not anymore considering that they haven’t been charged for years.” His head tilted as his eyes wandered away. 

“Thanks for the warning. Anyway” she didn’t care that she sounded as dismissive as she did. She might put those glasses in a drawer considering what his statement ment but it really wasn’t a big concern. “I have a plan to get you out of here.”

“Why.” Silence fell between them at his question. She had no idea how to answer him. 

“Why what?” Angela snapped. Tao wasn't phased by her annoyance that she could see. Guilt still pooled in her stomach. “Sorry.” He didn’t seem to register her apology.

“Inserting yourself in the legal system around my arrest will only make your life more difficult.” She wanted to tell him how little she cared about other people. They could do and think whatever they wanted as long as she got him out of here. She didn’t say it though.

“I don’t care.” Was the only response she could give to him. He breathed out loudly like he was irritated or annoyed, possibly she couldn't tell. His uniform wrinkled quietly as he let go of his leg and stood up. His footsteps gave an unsteady beat as he moved towards her.

“Whether you care or not was not what I was referring to.” He halted in front of her, his piercing grey eyes searching her face. It was good that he was still functional enough to do that. “I was simply informing you that due to _recent events_ ,” his voice dropped in volume, still keeping his normal tone. “inserting yourself into anything involving my arrest will put you at risk of being arrested.” She smirked at his worry, tilting her head down in the same motion she had done when they first met.

“So, it’s better than just leaving you to rot in here for the next forty years.” She felt her smirk drop as she remembered exactly how long he was supposed to be in here. Forty years. Forty f*cking years. “How did they even get that f*cking number.” In her mind it was a rhetorical question.

“Considering,” she bit her tongue repressing a reply. “That all the charges and offenses that are now on my criminal record 40 years is a relatively short time. Although the lack of time is weighed out by the fines.” She tilted her head, she hadn’t read anything about fines.

“Can you even pay those.” Tao visibly shifted his weight off the foot with the yellow anklet, his hand resting under his chin.

“That answer depends on if I can access my old bank account and how soon I would legally be allowed to do it.” Angela stood silently for a moment. Old bank account? What did he mean by that. He spoke quietly to himself, “I need to ask Nay—“

“Five minutes till the end of the scheduled visit.” A male voice probably belonging to the guard sounded from behind a part of the wall. She glared in the direction of the voice.

“Fine.” She snapped at the column reverting her attention to her boyfriend. His attention was also reverting back to her. “Such a short time.” She huffed under her breath. She had barely been around Tao for ten minutes. “I wish it was longer.”

“I do as well.” He stated his gaze wandering to the ground. Despite everything she smiled wanting to tease him just a little while she still could.

“Embarrassed to admit you like spending time with me?” She teased adoring the slight smile on his face. Why did he have to be in jail? Why couldn't they just be happy together? She liked this small moment… where they were together, happy.

“I believe the only feeling I experience when admitting I enjoy our time together is something attune to comfort.” The light smile didn’t fade from his face giving him an almost gentle look. She wished she was allowed to take a picture of him.

“Yeah your face shows it too.” Angela moved closer, pausing centimeters from Tao. He watched her, his eyes shimmering from the lights. He obviously had no control over them. They showed his confusion to her.

His hand moved touching it for a moment before returning to his side, “my face has not contorted in any way that would display an emotion.” She couldn't help but laugh at that.

“Tao, That’s not what I meant.” She let out through her chuckle. Through her laugh she could hear him let out a quizzical noise. She collected herself looking at the floor for a moment. She was able to stop her laughs looking back up her gaze barely able to look at the blinding orange uniform on his body. His eyes were studying her, full of affection.

She wanted to kiss him again. She knew that she was allowed to it was just… would he want her to. Did he know someone was watching? Would he care what they thought? Would he be bothered if they knew about their relationship. 

“Tao?” He tilted his head, still watching. Hesitantly Angela moved her arms around her boyfriend. He didn’t tense up underneath her nor did he move; he just accepted her touch as it pulled him back into a hug. She could feel his breath on his face. “Are you okay with this?”

He nodded and that was all she needed. She pushed her lips into his, pulling him closer. He was warm compared to the room, his lips surprisingly gentle against her own. The feeling silenced the rest of the world if only for this small time. She closed her eyes taking in the small moment. He smelled different than a few weeks ago it wasn’t bad it was… confronting, it was him. The one person who saw her. His arms moved to rest against her sides.

She pushed the kiss deeper wanting to remember every bit of this moment. Trying to forget about his situation. How many weeks would it be before she could see him again before she could share his warmth and kiss him. She had to keep her hands from balling up. Why did everyone else get to be happy? 

His hand calmly pushed against her side prompting her to cut the kiss short. She reopened her eyes facing the black haired man. “You alright?” He nodded.

“I simply needed to breathe.” She chided herself for forgetting that. She laughed lightly under her breath resting her head in the crook of his neck. “Your hair is in my face.”

“Sor—“ annoyingly she was interrupted. 

“The scheduled visit is now over.” The guard yelled appearing from behind the column. She was very tempted to stick her tongue out at the man but stopped herself. She balled her hand into a fist grasping at the orange fabric. She didn’t want to let him go. His hands gently pushed against her side again. She didn’t like that he was listening to these f*cking guards. That they were controlling him like this.

Angela tightened her grip on the uniform. Guessing that Tao would tell her to let go of him. His face was telling her that much so was the tint of longing in his eyes. He didn’t want her to let go either. She pulled back just enough to see the guard take a step. He must have seen it too.

“Ange—“ His eyes widened slightly as she captured his lips again, cutting him off. She stayed there for a moment before pulling back once more, ripping her warmth away from him as she unclenched her hand from the fabric.

She didn’t stop her next words from slipping past her lips. “I love you Tao.” The man didn’t react beyond his mouth hanging open slightly. She kept facing him as she forced her body away. He was frozen to the spot in front of her. 

She didn’t say anything else as she followed the guard out of the area watching her boyfriend the whole time. His orange shape turning to face a guard. Her phone buzzed drawing her attention from the white door blinding her from behind as it closed.

———

In hindsight Tao should have prepared himself for that interaction. In all honesty he was expecting Schwartz. He was expecting to be put back in that small room with no chance of an escape. It wasn’t Schwartz though it was Angela. 

He brought his mind back to reality picking up his pace to the guard. The man’s hand hadn’t moved his hand towards the button. He did need to be careful about that considering… he forced his hands to his sides. Don’t be threatening and you won’t get hurt. That theory had worked wonders earlier, if worked ment it failed thoroughly. He knew it didn’t actually mean that.

In the corner of his eye he could see the guard speed up. He quickly debated between speeding up or keeping the same pace. Ultimately deciding it would just be better to stay at the same speed. Speeding up could be threatening… maybe. He didn’t know, he didn’t even know why the guard had shocked him earlier. He wasn’t acting like a threat at least not in any way he was aware of.

Still the guard shocked him, sending a pain that he could only compare to stubbing his toe rushing through his whole leg. He returned his eyes to the guard trying not to think about the possibility of stubbing your whole leg. He didn’t imagine that it would be a pleasant feeling.

At least Cilus was alive, at least he didn’t die from that shot. He had lost all that blood, all the blood that pooled around him. Tao closed his eyes forcing the image down. He did not need it right now. He couldn't stop it as the image seeped into his mind. There was so much blood it was everywhere.

Tao couldn't move. His hand grasped at his forearm. The orange uniform giving little resistance to his fingernails as they dug into his skin. He couldn’t move, he just couldn’t step on the blood.

“Move.” No, no, he couldn’t, no— Cilus. His breath sped up. Cilus’s blood—oozing—red, everywhere. He squeezed his eyes closed. No, no, no, he needed to move. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t re—

“Ah,” Tao doubled over, his hand instinctively moving to the source of the agony, the anklet. The guard had shocked him. That’s why he was in pain. He bit his tongue trying to ease the throbbing in his leg.

“Move.” The guard repeated. He could taste blood in his mouth. He forcefully dragged his body into a standing position. It took all his effort to stand with his leg feeling as if it had fallen asleep. The guard started walking completely unconcerned about him.

He forced his body to move, attempting to ignore how each step of the shocked leg felt as if thousands of needles were pricking his skin. Still he moved forward, following the guard. After a few steps the feeling faded letting him walk a bit more normally. The pain had only faded, it wasn’t gone.

Tao followed in silence through the sterile building footsteps echoing in the hall. His eyes had adjusted to the white walls. It didn’t stop them from being irritating. It was the worst when he had to wake up in the morning. The sun made the white blinding.

He continued through the halls keeping pace with the guard making sure that he didn’t get to close nor fall too far behind. It was unlikely that a preferable scenario would come if he did. He was glad that Angela and Cilus were not here. It was better for him and Nayan that they weren’t. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to be hurt.

He flicked his gaze to the ground at the unfortunate reminder of yesterday’s lunchtime. He didn’t know how people would normally react to someone being stabbed. He doubted apathy was the normal response. He counted the tiles on the ground just letting numbers calm his mind. 

He wondered how many tiles were in this building. If they were a standard size then he could figure out the size of the building. Maybe he would be able to find a place where he could be alone for a while. So he could process everything Angela had said. Especially the last thing…those three words… why did she say them?

He looked back up turning a corner still following the guard. With everything looking so similar he couldn’t tell if this was the same path they had taken to get to the room they were at. He didn’t even know how much longer they would be walking. It had already been at least five minutes. He had no sense of time in these hallways.

They took another turn through another door. They were finally back at the room with all the cells. Although there weren’t as many prisoners as there usually were. Was it lunch time? He supposed it could be. In the past he could tell when meals normally were by how hungry he was.

Now he was hungry most of the time. He was actually starting to get used to it. It wasn’t just the prison's fault he supposed. The food wasn’t great but it did give the required nutrients and vitamins… well it would if he had eaten the full meal. 

“Move.” The guard barked. Tao did as the guard ordered walking through the door that promptly shut behind him. He kept walking just wanting to find Nayan. Sie would want to know that Cilus was alive. The question was, where was sie?

He wandered to the other side of the room. Nayan was nowhere in sight. He doubted sie was in the lunchroom if sie was then he could wait. Going into that crowd again was not an appealing action. It didn’t matter that he was hungry now, he would simply eat dinner later.

He turned around heading outside to the prison yard. If you could even call it a yard. He supposed that it fit the definition of a prison yard. It was just Martian turf surrounded by fences that he guessed were over 5 meters. He squinted as he walked into the sunlight.

It was arguably darker outside compared to the prison with less white surfaces. It still hurt his eyes. He let his eyes adjust to the natural light so he could gain an understanding of his surroundings. He looked around at the yard. It was quite empty compared to how it was during normal outside hours.

Tao’s eyes traveled over the group of orange and green uniformed group in the corner before finding Nayan. Sie was sitting on the steps by the fence staring absently at the ground. He turned wincing as he stepped on a rock despite the prison issue shoes. The shoes were about as useless as he was. He paused a few steps from Nayan.

“Cilus is alive.” He stated. Sie stood up hir hands balling into fists. Hir face scrunched up before relaxing. He didn’t sway anymore silently watching his friend. He could tell that sie was trying to compose hirself. 

“I know.” Sie growled turning to him and crossing hir arms. He could hear the edge in hir tone. Irritance? Possibly or blatant anger, he couldn’t tell. How did sie know that Cilus was alive though and why hadn’t sie told him.

“How.” Sie let out a sharp breath at his question.

“Well I figured I couldn’t sign over my lease to a dead man.” Sie flicked hir hand through the air before pinching the bridge of hir nose. He took a second to process hir words, his mind not fully processing the world around him.

“Why are you signing the apartment over.” Tao figured out the answer as soon as he asked the question. It is very difficult to pay bills in prison. 

“Well I can’t exactly pay—“ he was correct, “for it without a fu—“ Sie huffed scrunching up her face again. Sie turned away from him taking a deep breath. “I can’t…'' Sie looked out to the Martian plane. Sie placed hir hands on hir hips scrunching the yellow uniform in hir hands.

He shifted his weight off of his injured leg unsure of what to say to hir. He wondered what sie was talking about he was also curious about what was making hir so irritated. Besides it was a good distraction for his mind. 

Figuring out how others felt and expressed different chemicals in their brains. It had always fascinated him. How the simple chemicals in everyone’s brains could influence vastly different reactions. Even more fascinating was that fact that people all had the same organ that caused reactions. Yet everyone was so different. 

His fascination dissipated. He would never be able to study it again, not officially. They would never trust him with any of the tools he used to use. Just like he would never be able to go back to Artiance lab. He altered the focus in his mind.

“Why didn’t you inform me that Cilus was alive.” Hir face remained scrunched up, not looking at him as sie shrugged.

He could hear an edge to hir tone when sie replied. “Well I didn't actually know.” He could understand the logic in her statement.

“Yet you didn’t choose to inform me in the slightest.” Tao’s voice remained even through his whole sentence

Hir nostrils flared, “Because I am barely holding it together and I can’t deal with anyone asking questions I can’t answer.” Each word held more hostility than the last. “I am in prison with the impending doom of deportation, Cilus was literally shot.” Hir voice grew in volume as if sie gave up in containing hir anger, “Matāmaha had a stroke so he could be f*cking dead.” Sie threw hir hands up. “And I no longer have a f*cking job.”

Nayan’s rage froze any thoughts he could have formulated. His mind didn’t allow him to process any of the information. It was stuck on the word dead. Matāmaha could be dead. He remembered the smile the old man had given him. Dead. Dead. His mind refused to think about it any further. It was trapped on that word. That word and the face of Nayan’s grandfather.

Sie stalked towards him hir eyes staring into nothingness showing a piercing fury. “Please leave me alone.” He stepped out of hir way for his own safety. He didn’t bother to say anything doubting that sie would listen. Sie didn’t even pause at him disappearing into the prison. 

Tao crossed his arms, choosing to observe the ground. He could hear other prisoners bickering beyond his line of sight. It didn’t sound like English. He wondered why they were yelling at each other, what could make them so vocal. He knew that he was trying to distract himself.

_you're better than this._ He gritted his teeth, his mouth returning to its normal thin line. He hated how the man was right. He was supposed to be better than this. He failed. He failed to run from Schwartz. He failed to keep Cilus and Angela safe. He failed to stay out of jail and Nayan was taking the fall for it. 

He punched his forearm. This was all his fault and Nayan was the one facing consequences. He should have just jumped. It would have been better for everyone if he had. Nayan wouldn’t be in jail, Cilus wouldn’t be shot. Their sadness would only be temporary. Angela would be able to keep living her life. Maybe she would stay up late seeing the news trying to comprehend that she would never see him again. Or maybe she would never know. That would have been the best outcome.

It was impossible now.

A thud drew Tao attention up to the yard. A man in a sickly green uniform was lying on the ground a blue uniformed woman towering in front of the man. She appeared to be scolding the man, just not in English. He turned around walking back into the prison. He could feel each rock on the ground suddenly turn to the flat plane of the prison. 

He trailed his eyes over the prison keeping track of each prisoner on the walkways and ground floor. Confronting any of them would be impractical, possibly even dangerous. He kept his distance from them making his way to his cell.

He had memorized where it was located and the fastest way to get to it a few days ago. Although it could be considered a waste of time considering that he could get moved at any time. Currently he was still stuck in the same cell he had been assigned. The other man hadn’t been moved, yet.

He paused in front of his cell waiting for the door to open. There had also been no psychological exam so Schwartz was lying. He wasn’t surprised. The man probably just wanted to manipulate him into giving some sort of information or code. 

Tao headed into his cell letting the door close behind him. The cell was empty letting him sit on his cot without caution. He pulled all the weight off his injured leg letting it rest. The skin around the anklet was red from the electricity. Against his better judgment he poked it.

He jerked his hand back letting it hover over his orange uniform. He should have expected the pain that shot through him. The pain was less than his current hunger although it was not something he wanted to experience over a long period of time. He pulled his other leg onto the cot lying down.

He didn’t want to go eat lunch in a room full of psychopaths and vandals. He supposed not all of them were psychopaths, some could be sociopaths. Considering everyone’s reactions when a man was stabbed and bleeding out on the ground. The bystander effect was the only way he could describe it. No one paid any attention to the man, not even the guards. He could only stare at the man until his breathing became shallow and the guards finally moved to the man.

He couldn’t… he couldn’t do anything when he saw the blood. He closed his eyes trying to push the memories down. He knew that he would remember it later because that’s what jail did. When there was nothing else to do but remember the past. To sink into all those empty places he had tried to repress but could never truly get rid of.

An unpleasant thing about the human mind, its subconscious could recall the most unpleasant of moments. He knew it was an attempt to prevent the event from occurring again so the organism can survive. He simply didn’t like it. As a fact it was not something that elicited a reaction. However experiencing the fact was rather unpleasant.

That was the case with a lot of things he supposed. Those facts that are amusing in theory, just not in practice. He could think of many that fell under that. Or at least they might. He hadn’t experienced them.

A crash made his eyes dart open. He scanned the cell. The noise must have come from outside the cell. He reclosed his eyes, leaning back onto the cot. It felt like the metal underneath it just like the shoes that did nothing to protect the wearer from the ground. Worthless. Worthless just like he was.

Another twinge of hunger passed through him. He blinked, making himself ignore the feeling. It was unnecessary to think about when there was little he was willing to do. At least it was a distraction from everything else. He curled in on himself. It was so much easier to not think about what Nayan said. 

The hollowing silence would have been better. No matter how strange it was for hir to be silent, it would have been better. He truly wished he didn’t have the information sie had given him. He didn’t know that sie had lost her job; he didn’t know that Matāmaha had a stroke. He didn’t want to think about it but his mind kept going.

The memory of Nayan’s grandfather smiling as the three of them had graduated. They way he had congratulated Cilus for passing pre calculus when his parents couldn’t be there. Matāmaha did that for all of them. Even though he was Nayan’s grandfather he did more than Schwartz. The man who had done so much for him could be dead.

Tao forced it down with everything else he couldn’t do anything about. There was a lot of it. He should think about what happened earlier if he truly had to think. Those three words that Angela had said, ‘I love you’. He knew those words were usually spoken between family, romantic partners and some friends. He supposed that him and Angela would fall under the romantic partners category.

He felt his mouth contort into something that felt like a smile… how unusual. He didn’t dislike the fact that that was his reaction to the thought. It was simply… he flinched.

“Out of the cell now.” He winced, forcing himself to stand up, his eyes finding the guard that had barked the order. Of course the peace couldn’t last long in prison. He ignored the pain as he slid the shoes on ignoring the agony that accompanied each step. He paused turning his head to the guard, waiting. The guard took a moment before speaking. “You have a visitor.”

He didn’t feel the need to ask who it was, knowing all too well who was waiting for him. He had no choice but to follow the guard through the hallways. The empty silent hallways that echoed footsteps. Each step more dreadful than the last. He walked through the blank white door.

The vulture hunched over a clean table greeted him. “I assume you enjoyed your visit with Ms.carpenter.” He tensed up, maneuvering to the corner of the room. He wasn’t shocked that the man was aware of his and Angela’s interaction, it didn't mean he had to like it.

“Why are you concerning yourself with my interactions.” Tao pressed. It was better to know why the man was watching him.

“It’s no secret that you and Angela interacted a few hours ago.” He couldn’t look the vulture in the eyes letting the creature continue. “In fact it’s all over the news.” He blinked.

“What do you mean by that.” The man let out a bone chilling laugh. He tugged his uniform wanting an answer. He didn’t want laughter. “What do you mean.” The vulture wheezed making Tao wish that the room had less oxygen.

“I will let you see for yourself.” He definitely wished the room was oxygen deficient. The vulture pulled out a phone. He remained in the corner not moving any closer. With a quiet thud the phone was placed on the table. He felt a piercing gaze settle on him.

Hesitantly Tao moved to grab the phone keeping his eye on the man, unmoving in the chair that was burdened by his weight. Tao pulled the phone from the table recognizing the popular model. He forced his eyes away from the vulture preparing himself for whatever he was about to read.

He wasn’t prepared, not even remotely. Right on the title page of the article was a clear picture of him and Angela kissing. It was taken earlier, that was undeniable. Angela was… she looked how she always did in any picture the news took of her unexpectedly. The title also gave him pause although it was less than the picture.

‘All I want’ teenage crush or grooming 

He steadied his breath knowing exactly what the article was going to say. He was still going to read it. He needed to. His gaze flicked up to the vulture who was still sitting in silence. The phone ice cold in his palm. The black arial font words waiting to worm their ways into his mind. 

It started with basic information of ‘all I want’, the fact that Angela sang it, that it was released in Martian year 049 when Angela was 16. He knew all of the information in the first three paragraphs. It was pretty basic information. There was even some information on the technology he used to create the song. Surprisingly interesting for a news article which was normal for the Alba times.

‘All I want’ is without a doubt a love song from the perspective of Angela Carpenter when she was sixteen. The song appears to be directed to her former producer Tao. Who’s relationship with Angela was undisclosed at the time. This may have been on purpose due to the possible grooming that ‘AlI want’ alludes to. 

In fact the most recent interaction between the two had Angela acting as if her and Tao had a romantic relationship in the past. This interaction is the one where the photo is from. Keep in mind that the last interaction they had was the year 049. Angela was sixteen and Tao was twenty five. 

“Young girls especially in the entertainment industry can fall victim to child predators and grooming from pedophiles. This can be perpetuated by the fact that many teen girls are used as sex symbols.” Child exploitation expert Dr. Macaldi explained in an interview by the Alba times in 050. 

Angela may have been one of those girls. One that was groomed by her former producer. 

Tao didn't want to read anymore, he couldn’t. It got worse the more he went. Aaron, Mikoan, garot, all the people who were in their twenties when Angela was a teenager. He had never given them much thought, nothing more than a glance but now… he placed the phone back on the table. The overweight vulture giving a smile that would look at home on an old porcelain doll. 

“I assume you have already read the whole article.” Tao tried to gauge the man's reaction as his expression became deceptively pleasant.

“Of course. I am the one who paid for the freelance photographer after all.” Tao bit his tongue. “Now,” the man leaned forward, “do you want something else from me?” 

“Something else.” He was ready to leave this room and lean over a toilet until he threw up. His body wanted to sit down, but he wouldn’t. Not in front of that man.

“I showed you the article now do you want something else from me.” He prevented himself from glaring, keeping a blank expression. The man obviously had some sort of plan for him. He didn’t want to fall into it; he just didn’t know what else to do. Blank walls loomed all around him preventing any escape.

“You could stop Nayan’s deportation.” He moved back to the corner. The vulture gave a forced laugh in response as if there was a knife to his back. Tao couldn’t help but wish there were.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to ask that from me.” The man had managed to get himself out of jail so he had the power to halt Nayan’s deportation. He just wanted this visit to be over. He felt like he was going to throw up from just standing. “I can stop it.” 

“Good.” He responded. At least the man admitted it. He’d still rather listen to microphone feedback for a few hours than hear the vultures grating voice. He wished he had that privilege. 

“I’m assuming you will also want to continue to meet with Angela carpenter.” He crossed his arms. Why was the man acting so… open? Accepting? He didn’t remember the right word.

“Yes.” He kept his response flat. Any tonal variation could open him up to a verbal attack. The vulture nodded the serpents smile still plastered on his face. Tao flicked his eyes away from the suited vulture trying to find something to focus on. He needed to get his mind off the article.

He knew that ‘all I want’ was directed towards him. He had known that when the AI first gave him the lyrics. He simply did his best to ignore the song even during Mars brightest. He didn’t even know why he stayed for some of that performance. He wasn’t tempted to find the answer either.

“Well it seems like our visit must be over.” His hand relaxed at the vulture's information. Finally he could get out of here. _And do what?_ His mind questioned. He didn’t have an answer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence warning in Tao’s part

It took every bit of self control Angela had to not shatter her phone right where she sat. Every word that was written made her rage heighten. How dare they say those things about Tao. She wanted to find every writer on all of those news articles and make sure they could never write about him ever again.

She bit her tongue flipping the screen of her phone down onto the table in front of her. The words didn’t leave her mind but they did get pushed back as an booming voice entered the backstage.

“Don’t fret Ertegun has finally arrived.” She shoved her irritance down to the best of her ability. 

“Ah yes because we are all doomed without you.” She rolled her eyes wishing the door could just close on him. His smile didn’t falter from her statement as he continued like he hadn’t heard her.

“It’s time to be interviewed.” She glanced at the time. They had five minutes. She huffed, leaning back crossing her arms, her shoulder less top bunching uncomfortably. She plastered a smile on her face preparing for the interview. Naturally Pushing down her irritance to slide in a happy if not mildly concerned mannerism. 

People would expect her to have some visible feelings about Tao’s arrest. But people also expected to be her usual filmed self that hadn’t seen the man for years. They expected her to lie. To falsify her current feelings. Something that came naturally for her when faced with crowds. They always watched and they would be watching her every move. 

Ertegun flopped down near Angela sending a shiver up her spine, he was watching her to. Everyone was every second every day and no matter how far she ran they would still find her. She glanced up to the bug eyed AI. It was sitting in front of her silent, staring. It’s empty red eyes boring through her skin.

“So…” she glared as the man continued, “I saw… some of the articles about you and Tao.” She crumpled her face and clenched her jaw, _great._

“What of them?” The man waved his hand in thought.

“Just thought I should ask.” She gritted her teeth.

“Just spit it out.”

“Did… Did Tao…” he looked away uncomfortably mouth hanging open. “Did he… um…” She cut Ertegun off before he made Tao some horrible person.

“Tao never did anything to me.” She growled. He raised an eyebrow.

“But… so you two kissed.” She could tell that he was trying to avoid saying exactly what he was trying to ask. She didn’t know how to explain how wrong the news was without mentioning the last few weeks. She didn’t know if she could trust him. He could get Tao into more trouble.

“I kissed _him_.” Angela stated bluntly, “not the other way around.” The man didn’t seem convinced but said nothing. She crossed her arms, her nails digging into them. Ertegun wouldn’t even be asking the worst questions today. At least the man had some idea of who Tao really was even if he considered Tao a ‘money monster’. She doubted that title was actually the man being respectful.

A tense silence was settling in the room as she thought. Ertegun was uncomfortably shifting his gaze from her to his phone to the rest of the room. “So that was Tao then,” he mumbled his gaze returning to her, “at the spring festival.” She nodded. There was no point in trying to hide it. “Why…”

Before Ertegun could ask the rest of his question a person came into the waiting room. It was time for the interview to begin. She returned her phone to her pocket plastering her smile on her face Ertegun followed. Pinna didn’t move from the table it was at. She waved as Allen greeted them.

“Today’s guest’s are quite recognizable and here they are.” In the corner of her eye she could see Ertegun giving a similar wave. “It’s Ertegun and Angela.” They sat down on the couch as Allen made his way to the armchair. There was a moment of silence before Allen spoke again. “Now I bet everyone is wondering why we have two guests that don’t work together,” her facade faltered as an image of Tao being arrested from three years ago appeared. “However they have worked with the former producer Tao. and possibly more than just worked.” He raised his eyebrow at her as the picture of her and Tao kissing popped up.

She placed her hands in her lap and gritted her teeth barely containing the urge to punch him right in his stupid face. She could see Ertegun shift into a more rigid posture, his expression unchanging.

“I’m curious what your first impressions of Tao were.” She opened her mouth to give a harsh response, it was none of their business. Luckily Ertegun answered first.

“When I first saw Tao he was already getting some fame. Much less than me of course but he was standing by himself on his phone at a party we were both invited to.” His eyes wandered for a moment “I could tell he did not want to be there.” Allen gave a nod flicking his hand towards her. She took a deep breath making sure it wasn’t visible.

“I met him when I started my music career. He was my producer.” Allen flicked his hand to the holographic screens. Her performance of ‘All I want’ from one of her concerts appeared. The lyrics popping up on the virtual screen on the stage behind her. 

“It’s said that the songs Tao made for you were a direct result of your own thoughts.” She kept herself from nodding. Why was Allen asking a question that most people already knew the answer to. What was his plan for her? What would happen if she answered truthfully, what if she didn’t. She would get called out. It wasn’t worth it.

“That is right.” She smiled. Allen rested his arms on the armrests.

“As I’m sure you have seen by now Tao has been arrested alongside an accomplice.” She bit her tongue as an image of Nayan popped up. “Were either of you familiar with Nayan Salenes?” She shook her head, keeping herself silent, reminding herself that everyone was watching. 

Ertegun’s eyes were shifting between Angela and the image of Nayan. He seemed unusually hesitant to say anything. He opened his mouth, his hand covering it. Allen must have noticed Ertegun’s silence.

“Do you recognize them Ertegun?”

“I saw Nayan Salenes at the spring festival.” Angela shot him a glare. Allen still had that stupid smile on his face.

“The one that happened last month?” She froze her face into a pleasant expression as Ertegun confirmed the time. Allen leaned back. “Now I’ll leave the conspiracy’s to the theorists but there were rumors that Tao was also at last month's festival.” Ertegun’s gaze flicked to her nervously almost like he wanted her to say something.

She might as well. “I’ve heard them.” Allen turned his attention to her.

“Angela you spent a lot of time around your former producer. Would you mind telling me your feelings around his arrest.”

“I’m not happy about it.” She kept her response short. Anything she said here could be used against her or even worse Tao.

“And your personal feelings towards him.” The photo of her and Tao kissing returned. She took a second to gather her thoughts. Lying wouldn’t help her here.

“I love him.” Her voice remained even. Allen tilted his head.

“And Tao returns these feelings?” She forced down the blush that was threatening to spread across her face. She wished she could let everyone know how much he cared about her. Allen must have taken her silence as a yes. “Where you two in a relationship when you two worked together.”

She gritted her teeth. His face was very punchable. “Tao never took advantage of me.”

“And others have?” She tensed up as her patience frayed.

“You could probably say everyone that dated me before I was eighteen took advantage of me.” Her voice raised in volume. “Tao _never_ did that, in fact he saved my life more than once, he didn’t use me for fame he just silently cared about me even after he was arrested.” Allen’s and Ertegun looked lost. She was glad that she finally shut Allen up for a moment. Until she realized what she said. “F*ck” she growled under her breath. Tao did save her life

“You knew where he was?” Allen sounded genuinely confused.

She stood up, “No! He just promised that he would be watching.” That didn’t come out like she wanted it to. “It wasn’t him flirting with me. I don’t even think he can flirt.” Her mind could only imagine how funny Tao flirting would be.

“So you tried?”

“Yes.” It was an automatic response that she chided herself for. She was better than this. She had years of dealing with interviewers. Many of them asked personal questions. Things that were much more invasive than Allen’s. So why the f*ck where these questions irritating her so much. 

This interview had gone on long enough. She needed to get out of here. She needed to hide from everyone watching her. She needed to find a reason. Ertegun must have noticed her distress.

“Tao helped me return to the music industry after my bankruptcy.” He motioned for her to sit back down. She didn’t and he continued, “Even if he is a prisoner he’s not a bad person.” Sensing Allen’s attention redirecting to Ertegun let her relax slightly. Allen continued to speak to Ertegun. Angela wasn’t really paying attention to the men. She needed to find a way to leave, she needed to find a way to hide. 

Angela interrupted the men, “I need to step out.” She didn’t bother to wait for a response heading back to where Pinna was. The AI cat was still sitting where she left it. She sat down and buried her head into her hands. 

She was better than this; she knew how to act, how to smile through each question to ignore anything that could make her look bad. So why wasn’t she doing it. Her grip tightened. Why did Allen’s questions make her want to kick him so much that she couldn’t stop it from showing. She kicked her heel against the couch. She was still being watched, she could feel the eyes.

Looking up didn’t change that feeling even though no one was around except for the AI. Why couldn’t she get away from everyone watching. At least in jail Tao was with her. She hugged herself, Tao wasn’t here with her now. No one was. Not even Katy, she was in a meeting.

Angela kept her eyes open, keeping an eye on the robot. It’s rubber covered ears flicked back as it’s lifeless gaze penetrated her mind. It was watching her too, recording her every motion. It couldn’t respond if she ever tried to talk to it. She supposed there was one person. An irritating blue haired man was the only person who knew about Tao and her. Cilus Brochand.

Apparently the man wasn’t allowed to leave Alba city yet. Served him right for not helping Tao… and Nayan she supposed. They where his own f*cking friends and he wasn’t doing anything to help them. Still he was the only one who wasn’t in jail who knew about Tao.

She pulled her phone from her pocket. She probably wouldn’t return to the interview. She couldn’t deal with that, not right now. It was easy to find the contact that she made for Cilus. After all she didn’t know many people who’s contact started with A, The start of the nickname she gave him. An annoyed voice answered as soon as she started calling.

“Why are you calling me?” She bit back an insult. Most people would love to get a call from her. Not this guy though he was just annoyed. If it even was him. People could have taken his phone away in the investigation around Tao.

“How do I know you're actually Cilus?” 

“What?” That was a suspicious response.

“You heard what I said.”

“Umm… ,” This was getting nowhere.

“Tell me where we last met.”

“The hospital?” So this was the real Cilus.

“I want to talk to you.” She could hear him eating something through the phone. It was lunchtime for most people. She rarely ever had lunch throughout her whole life.

He gave a hesitant reply, “You are?” She wanted to punch the man for that response.

“Face to face.” She growled. She could hear him huff. 

“... Fine.” He paused for a second. “When are you planning this to happen?” She didn’t look at her schedule. Her mind telling her that it would be fine.

“When do you have time?”

“It’s not like I can really do anything being stuck I’m this city.” She rolled her eyes.

“So does 2 today work?” She heard him give a confermitive sound. 

“Now where do you want?” 

“Just pick somewhere and send me the address.” She hung up. Whatever he would reply with wasn’t worth her time right now. She leaned back. She could faintly hear the interview still going. How on Mars was Ertegun dealing with those questions.

Pinna leaped to the seat beside her sitting down. The rubber looking joint cover on its neck folded awkwardly as its legs laid to the side it’s eyes staring into her brain. It probably had no idea what was happening. It’s life was simple in a way that hers could never be.

“Are you okay?” Angela jolted sideways nearly crushing the AI. She hadn’t heard Ertegun enter. She flicked her gaze around the room trying to see if she missed anyone else. No one else was in the room but the eyes were still watching.

“I’m fine.” She huffed. What did he want from her? What was he trying to find out? The man's mouth hung open slightly as he fished through his thoughts.

“You're sure you're ok? Roddy told me that Carole and Tuesday are worried about you.” He had no pity in his voice, only concern. She stood up forcing a smile to her lips. The public couldn’t see her lash out. That would ruin the personality that took years to create. The picture perfect image that was Angela carpenter that was carefully crafted… by her mama. No, no, she didn’t need those memories right now.

“Of course,” She shrugged, “I just didn’t prepare myself enough.” She could tell he wasn’t convinced but it didn’t matter. The man's opinions were unimportant. 

“Ok… now why was Tao at the spring festival? Because I remember—“ She didn’t care what he was going to ask. Everyone was trying to make her hurt Tao.

“It doesn’t concern you.” She headed out of the room, Pinna padding behind her. She needed to get out of here before the eyes watching her tried to ask any questions.

1:30 ended up coming much quicker than Angela wished. Cilus had given her the address of some hotel that was a 10 minute drive away. She had to make a quick stop at her apartment to change. Before that she closed all the windows in her bedroom to try to stop them from watching. She closed Pinna out of her room. She could still feel them watching. She threw her phone into a drawer. They wouldn’t see her that way. She would find a way to make them close their eyes.

She went to her bathroom to put her hair down and change into jeans, a blue shirt and grab her white jacket. She looked more like a fan of Angela rather than Angela. No one would notice her. She also changed her makeup giving extra care to cover the dark circles under her eyes. Looking at herself she could see some issues with the makeup she threw on but otherwise it was fine. She strutted out of her bathroom and reopened the drawer. She placed her phone into her jean pocket, also taking the time to grab Tao’s glasses, putting them in her jacket pocket.

She left her apartment flicking her gaze around the lobby. She kept her pace to the cab just as she got a call, almost making her shut the door on the AI cat. She looked at the ID, Carole and probably Tuesday as well. She scowled not caring about whatever they were going to say. She didn’t pick up. She didn’t need them to watch her too. She waited for the phone to stop ringing so she could get her destination.

At least it wasn’t GGK trying to call her again. She hadn’t in a few days. Not that Angela really cared. She didn’t need to hear anything about the so-called ‘universe’ speaking through the woman. She should get more clothes to help hide herself, that was something she needed to do. A notification from her phone derailed her train of thought. It was a text.

**Katy** : where are you?

Was it really Katy texting her? Angela curled her unused hand into a fist. It took her a moment to remember why she was in the taxi and where it was driving. Even then she didn’t want to give that information. She chose not to reply. She was going to convince the Annoying man to help Tao.

Angela knew she would be able to convince him. She could convince anyone. After all she had done that for years. She would find a way to get Cilus to help her. Then… she forgot the rest of her plan. No matter it would come back to her later. She looked up as the taxi finally made it to the hotel.

She kept her head down keeping an eye on the people in the lobby. If any of them realized her identity she would be in trouble. They would swarm her— there was Cilus. He was sitting in the corner of the lobby on his phone. She scowled, how dare he look so peaceful. She walked over to him.

She kept her voice low as she growled. “How are you so calm?” He looked up from his phone as Pinna jumped onto the glass coffee table beside him.

“Why wouldn’t I be calm?” She rolled her eyes but he didn’t seem to notice patting the AI cat on the head. She kept her voice quiet.

“Do you have a place to talk other than this lobby?” She pointently looked around at all the people. He stood up.

“There's the hotel room I’m forced to stay in.” She took a step back raising her eyebrow. He threw his hands up. “You got a better idea for this meeting that _you_ wanted?” 

“Fine let’s go.” She huffed. He clicked his tongue at the AI cat. The sound must have triggered some command as the AI jumped down and started to follow the man. Her blood boiled at the notion. She would never be like that robot.

Angela stormed forward marching Cilus’s pace. He only glanced at her before reverting his gaze forward to the elevator. She wondered if it would stop them from watching her. It didn’t. She could still feel the eyes watching when the elevator doors closed.

The man remained silent. She wondered if they were watching him too. Or if he was the one making them watch her. Pinna padded between them sitting by her leg. Oddly she felt comforted by the robot's presence. They both had to step back as a woman with some tools stepped into the elevator. The woman pressed a floor higher than the one Cilus’s had put. Otherwise the elevator remained empty and disconcertingly quiet.

The hallway was no different. It stretched on doors lining both sides. Cilus walked in front despite how much she hated following someone else. She’d had to follow others her whole life. Obey their every wish as they watched. They watched her just like they were watching now. Watching, waiting for her to slip up and fall. She froze almost running into the man as he opened one of the doors. Luckily she didn’t. 

He silently entered the room keeping the door open with his hand. She didn’t move. Was she really trusting this coward? He was at least 30 cm taller than her and might be able to overpower her without issue. She would put up a good fight if he tried.

“You coming?” The man's words jostled her thoughts. She nodded and grabbed the door. He immediately let go and walked into the hotel room Pinna at his heels. She took a final glance around. Where were they watching from? She shook her head this might be the only good time for them to watch. She headed into the hotel room, the door closing behind her. 

She glanced around the room. It was obviously a living room type space with a couch TV and table. Cilus had propped himself against the grey couch. Pinna sat on the ground between them.

“Alright. Now what do you want to talk about that we couldn’t talk about in the lobby?” The man was clearly annoyed. She scowled at the man's cluelessness. They were still watching them. Why couldn’t he feel them? Or maybe he did feel them but just didn’t care.

She threw her hands up. “How the hell are you so content with letting your friends rot in jail?” She had to shove her temper down to keep her voice quiet. Cilus dropped his gaze to the ground making his expression unreadable. He took a deep breath before he spoke in a steady voice.

“As I told you at the hospital I’m not getting involved.” She tensed up her face turning back to a scowl.

“Really because I remember you telling me that Tao deserves to be in prison.” He looked like he wanted to say something. She didn’t care, her hand balling up into a fist. “Why did you even help him hide if you don’t care?” For a moment he was silent. Was he being careful because of them watching? After a second he pulled out his phone. “Hey.” She snapped.

He put his hand up. “Give me a second I need to figure out if Tao is legally considered my patient.” She paused, _What?_ He didn’t even look up to see her mouth frozen open in confusion. Patient? This guy wasn’t a doctor that she remembered at least. Then again she was forgetting things. “Oh look there are some articles about you and Tao.” He flashed his phone screen at her. They were recommended to him.

“Why do you have those in your newsfeed?” So the man was watching her. Was he making them watch her too? Could he control them? She forced herself to stay put. To prevent herself from bolting out of this room. She didn’t know where she would go. They’d follow her home. He finally answered her question letting her relax slightly.

“Because Tao used my phone to look you up a while ago and now you won’t leave my feed.” He sounded more annoyed at the fact. She still didn’t know if he was controlling the eyes. “So is Tao a pedoph—“

“He isn’t.” She snapped every bit of her rage seeping into her words. “How could you even think that when he was your friend,” she wanted to punch the coward, “Aren’t friends supposed to f*cking help each other… ” Her voice died out. Cilus’s muscular frame approached her. His blue eyes were in fury, his mouth a tense scowl. His quiet voice sent shivers down her spine.

“He’s safer in jail and I only helped him because _Nayan_ asked me to help.”

“So you won’t even call him a friend?” She challenged. He quickly retaliated.

“Three years ago we weren’t.”

“So you weren’t childhood friends?” The edge in her voice teetered on suspicion.

“We were until he killed Tom in front of us.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Does Not change the fact that he’s a murd—“ She cut him off.

“He saved my f*cking life from the black knight.”

“How does that have anything to do with what I just said.” He threw his hands up “And For all I know you just made that up.”

“You saw him, he was in the hospital room with you.” His eyes snapped to hers. His voice raised in volume.

“Tao did that?” 

“That guy was going to shoot me?” He didn’t seem to hear her mumbling to himself.

“Of course the a$$h#le couldn’t keep that simple promise.” She’d hand balled into a fist.

“How can you call him that.” She spat. He glared at her reminding her of the eyes watching. She didn’t care though. “He saved me.”

“By offing someone else.” Pinna flopped down, catching their attention for a moment. It was blissfully ignorant of the tension in the room. Cilus took the moment to take a deep breath and cross his arms. There was still a tinge of aggression when he spoke. “Listen, this argument will get us nowhere.”

“Then tell me why you helped him. Tell me if you're the one controlling them.” She cursed herself for sounding desperate. The man looked confused.

“Them?” She scowled at his ignorance.

“Can’t you feel them?” She motioned to the door. His eyes followed her gesture. “Their following everywhere I go.” His face scrunched up.

“... yeah I’m not… controlling them?” He flicked his eyes from her face to the door. She flinched as her phone went off. Her muscles tensed did they know she was talking about them. She could feel the man watching her too, “How long have they been watching you?”

“Why do you care?” She snapped. The man didn’t even wince a professional demeanor replacing his anger.

“So I can help you stop them.”

“you didn’t want to help your own friends. Why would you help me?” He rolled his eyes and quickly straightened his expression.

“Because you have the power to get me arrested.” He paused, “and I may have an idea of what’s going on.”

“Tell me?” She doubted he could actually know what was happening but it was worth a try.

“Well the hospital would probably be able to stop… them from watching.”

“How would a hospital stop them?”

“Hospitals are secure places,” He sounded like he was following a memorized script. “They only allow certain people inside and around you. So no one can wat—“

“I’m not doing that.” Angela raised her eyebrow at him. “Do you know how the media would react to that?” She answered before he could say anything, “They’d go blame Tao.” Cilus tilted his head and grimaced. She didn’t think too much about it. “Then he would never be able to get out.”

“What makes you think he's going to get out anyway?”

“Because I’m gonna get him out.” 

“How?” He challenged. “How on Mars do you plan to get him out?” She smiled at his question. He was finally coming around.

“It’s not difficult.”

“Really?” Her mind didn’t register the sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course I just need to get as much help as I can get. Enough people on my side will make them release him.” He didn’t seem convinced. “Of course it’s a bit more complicated than that.” She added.

“It is.” He mumbled. “Listen I don’t think your plan i—“

“What gives you the right to say anything you coward.” The man visibly tensed at her insult. 

“Because your plan sounds more like a fantasy.” Her earlier rage was slipping back in. There was nothing she could do to stop it. How dare this annoyance question her plan. It was perfect. It would get Tao back.

“Well I’m not gonna cower in the corner like a pathetic child.” She must have hit a nerve with the man. 

“Do you really want to know why I reconnected with Tao. Why I’m not so eager to help.” He retorted. “Do you really want that answer.” Her words evaporated on her tongue as Cilus ranted. “Nayan willingly helped him on hir own. Even so I might help hir. But not Tao. Cause apparently he killed another f*cking person and he doesn’t even seem to care.”

“Bu—“ She tried to but in. He barreled on. 

“I’m. Not. Helping. Even if I helped you seem to be expecting some fairytale happy ending. Let me tell you that won’t happen. Even if Tao gets out of jail he might not be who you want. Because let me tell you he is not okay. Nayan knows that much and sie’s the one who willingly helped him. Sie didn’t drag me into it until sie couldn’t deal with it. Sie didn’t want to tell me how broken he was, how he laid in bed for days barely getting up. How he wanted to die. Sie didn’t even call me until the night he took a knife and tried.” His voice cut off and he refused to meet her gaze. 

She was just trying to process what he just told her. Tao… Tao tried to kill himself. She… he had to be lying it couldn’t be true. She had to get him out.

“You're lying.” She snapped, turning on her heels. The man didn’t try to stop her as she headed to the door.

“I wish I was.” He murmured kneeling down to give Pinna a few pats. He didn’t seem angry anymore, his body shaking. She turned her head back.

“Pinna.” She ordered. It was the first time she called the AI like that. She didn’t plan to leave it with the idiot. “Come.” She pointed to the ground beside her.

Cilus leaned towards the AI and whispered something. “For his sake…” she couldn’t make out anymore if that was even what he was saying. He could be manipulating the robot. He might be reciting some code.

“Pinna.” The man pulled back standing up. Pinna flicked its head to him before rushing to where she had pointed. She didn’t give the man another look. He didn’t deserve any from her. He didn’t even deserve to get this meeting from her.

Angela said nothing as she returned to the elevator. The man had to be lying about Tao. He would never… she balled her hand into a fist. Tao would never do that. She refused to believe it. Besides if he really tried to kill himself with a knife it would leave a scar or something. So the man was obviously lying. Tao didn’t have any scars.

She crossed her arms. She hoped the eyes couldn’t read minds. They were still watching her. And they would watch as she got Tao out of prison. They would watch her be triumphant. To do that she would need to get the most powerful person she knew on her side. Which would require her to trust a person who pitted her.

She pulled out her phone. Tao was worth dealing with their pity. Even if they tried to stop her from helping him again. She was going to get him out even if it took The rest of her life. She waited for the woman to pick up the phone as she held her up to her ear.

“Angela we we—“ The woman’s concern was pathetic.

“Tuesday I need a favor from you.”

“... ok.” Tuesday sounded a bit lost. “What is it?”

“I want to request something from your mother.”

———

Tao didn’t feel like watching the rest of the interview. It was clear that Angela wasn’t going to finish the interview. He wasn’t really interested in what Ertegun was going to say about him. It was the equivalent of watching a one man credit sequence. Somehow he was able to disregard Angela’s leave. Each sentence focused solely on Ertegun. Besides nothing the man would say could ease the tension that fell in the room. A few of the prisoners had turned to him, their faces looking repulsed at his very existence in the same room as them. Their disgust followed the typical social norms of Mars. Even if their disgust was based on an untrue assumption. 

His thoughts paused at that statement his personal distaste ebbing into his mind. It didn’t matter right now though. He needed to leave the room. He was at risk of being attacked in the room he was in now. He turned on his heels leaving the room shoving his thoughts to the side as he made sure no one followed him. Luckily no one did.

He did not have a destination in mind when he left the room. There were 6 different destinations he could choose from. 5 of those places would have 5 other prisoners at minimum. It was not a risk he wished to take at the moment.

Because people are illogical creatures and many of them took things at face value. Statistics proved that. He also knew that with the current accusations against him he wasn’t exactly safe. The question was how high was that risk. He quickly recalled some of the research he had done when he first went into hiding.

Roughly 3 out of 1,000 prisoners die in jail which wasn’t a bad statistic. Except for the fact that the statistic only included deaths. And if he considered that Mars’s prison population was around 10 million it meant that 3 thousand people on average were killed in prison. He didn’t wish to add to that.

Therefore his cell had the least risk. He quickly changed his path to fit with his choice. He kept his eye on the prisoners around him stepping to the opposite side of the staircase to avoid another prisoner. They didn't even glance in his direction. That was a good thing, he didn’t want attention. 

He kept his pace steady as he returned to his cell. It was only a mild comfort when the cell door shut behind him. For the first time he questioned the technology of the anklets. Did other prisoners have ways to manipulate the program that tracked locations? Were they capable of getting through the cell door without getting shocked?

Tao sat down on his cot pulling his leg with the anklet up. He didn’t actually know the hardware that went into the object. He knew better than to try to take it apart, since it was likely to have a fail safe. At least he would have created one. Although he was never fond of weapons so he never did that much research into the hardware and manufacturing.

He flicked his gaze to his still red skin around the yellow anklet. He supposed it wasn’t that bad considering that the cells were damaged yesterday. He could tell that his body released Oxytocin as he recalled the previous day and Angela’s warm embrace. It only lasted for a few moments before his thoughts touched on an uncomfortable subject. 

His attraction to Angela. More specifically how long it had existed since he was unable to identify the emotion until Cilus pointed it out. So how long had that response to Angela existed. It obviously had existed when he went to the spring festival. So it developed before that. He wished he could stop his thoughts right there. To let the answer be that his feelings towards Angela developed while he was in hiding. 

It was a privilege that his mind wouldn’t allow. His first interaction with Angela held little importance to this question despite how he now viewed the memorie. He was curious about how she would do as a singer, completely ignoring Dahlia's presence. The weeks after that held the memorable emotion of annoyance at Angela’s abilities. He remembered forcing a smile when she asked him if he was an AI. That expression seemed to trigger disgust. She was a lot like Cilus in terms of his initial perception of them.

His attraction hadn’t existed yet so his mind remembered when he signed Angela up for Mars brightest. It was… odd to think back to when Angela was first making her debut as a singer. The fact that others doubted her ability even though he made sure she could hit every note that his AI had in the song. ‘Move mountains’ was the first one but the other two existed already.

He remembered when he first read the lyrics of ‘all I want’. He… felt, yes that fit the scenario acurretly. He felt conflicted like he was learning something he wasn’t supposed to know. None of the other songs triggered that feeling of intrusion. He supposed a similar occurrence would have been his AI’s analysis on a man he used to know. Was that feeling then attraction? No, that's irrelevant since it occurred in college before he met Angela. 

He dug his fingernail into the injured skin. He needed to focus so he could get the answer and never think about it again, not linger in his college memories. Especially after what happened to the man. Because of what he did he had no right to hold any attraction to him. He didn’t even have a right to be attracted to Angela. He abandoned her when she needed help. When she was swallowing enough pills to kill herself. He abandoned her. He abandoned both of them. He hurt both of them… he’d hurt everyone.

Angela, Tom, Cilus and Nayan. He had hurt all of them.

He forced his hand from his leg. He needed to be logical. There was nothing he could do about the past. He didn’t have the ability to stop Angela from overdosing. He couldn’t stop himself from running the test on Tom. He couldn’t keep Cilus from getting shot. Because it was the past. He couldn’t stop his past self even if he wanted to.

Did he want to?

He closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about all this. It was impractical. He put the shoes back on and stood up. Shifting energy into remembering things wouldn’t do anything to help him. Staying in this cell would be misspent time. He needed to figure out more on other prisoners that he would be spending the next forty years around. There was only one person he felt mildly safe talking to.

Tao left the cell. He didn’t know exactly where Nayan would be. Dinner was roughly 25 minutes ago so it was unlikely for hir to be eating. He had no way to speed up the process of looking for hir. He didn’t have access to any AI to help with the search. Therefore he had to search in the same way people of old did. 

He didn’t know how long it would take. He continued to avoid the other prisoners as he searched. A lot of them were wandering aimlessly through the open area. He paid no attention to them. They were unimportant. He checked what was apparently the immigrant TV room. He didn’t know why there were arbitrary designations for the room. The prison likely had a social structure that he didn’t care to learn.

Nayan wasn’t in the room. Then again he only got a quick glance as someone gave him a glare. He walked away after that and continued searching. He saw a few prisoners glare at him. The only one he recognized was Tijmen who looked concerned. He didn’t dwell on it. He knew very little about the man, concerned may be his normal facial expression.

Tao didn’t know where Nayan’s cell was and he doubted sie was in the cafeteria. He wasn’t going to look in the bathrooms. Therefore the next place would be the outside area… where sie was yesterday. He glanced down. He didn’t know if sie would want to talk to him. He wasn’t the most understanding when humans were emotional.

He didn’t get very far before getting stopped by a guard. Apparently he had another visitor. An unpleasant feeling passed through him. He could deal with Schwartz for a few minutes if he had to. He bared his mind from going into any scenarios focusing on the parts of the brain. 

The cerebellum was the first one. It primarily controlled the motion of the nervous system. It was controlling his legs making him walk alongside muscles of course. It took him longer than he liked to remember another part. When he was in college he could recite each part in less than a minute. Now he could barely remember the very thing he spent years studying. He flicked his gaze to the guard he was following trying to remember another part.

They were going somewhere different than any of the locations yesterday. He remembered another part. The occipital lobe. It controlled perception and viewing of colors. The guard stopped walking. He stopped as well. The guard didn’t bother to speak, opening the door and motioning for him to enter. He did.

“Cilus…” He couldn’t stop the word. It was a fully functional homosapien in front of him. Angela was right. Cilus wasn’t dead. He was angry though. Tao could tell by the unfaltering stare that had tormented through primary school. And just like then it was directed at him. “Why ar—“ Cilus’s hand grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. 

“You promised you’d never use that technology again.” The man's voice was barely above a whisper and yet it triggered his flight response. The man beside him was too close. He couldn’t tear his eyes away to visualize his surroundings. If he could just look forward he would be able to. But his mind was recognizing the threat the man posed on his survival.

“I’m inferring that the technology you are referring to is the microwave device.” His voice didn’t falter. He knew that he stood no chance of escaping the man's grasp. Cilus was stronger than him and Nayan. Therefore the best course of action was to simply answer the man's questions.

“What other f*cking thing did you promise to never use.” The man's face stayed close enough that Tao could feel his breath. The furious eyes bored into his skull. Tao hadn’t seen the facial expression in many years despite how many humans he had encountered.

“There is no other device.” Tao wasn’t sure what Cilus was getting at. He hadn’t used the microwave device in years. So why was Cilus acting this way. It was illogical considering his lack of action. 

“Exactly.” Cilus’s grip tightened around his forearm. He still had circulation in his arm. If the man grabbed any lower he would be more resistant even with long sleeves on. “So why did you use it on Colvin.”

“Colvin.” He did not know who the man was referring to. He was unsure if he even heard the name correctly. Cilus huffed.

“What did Angela call him? The… black knight.” Tao blinked. That was what Cilus was upset about. _That stalker_ who he had to stop from shooting Angela. The one who had invaded her privacy through her own AI pet that made her name painful to hear. That robot was a pathetic show of Martian technology that deserved to be destroyed even if that stalker hadn’t used it. “Why did you do it.” He switched his thoughts back to the issue at hand

“I acted out of self defense.” Cilus’s expression didn’t falter despite his logical statement. 

“That doesn’t matter. I'm asking why you even had that thing that you promised to never use.” Tao knew that lying would not be the best course of action despite the fact that the man would react illogically to the truth. One of his first replica AI’s had proved that years ago. He wanted to cross his arms and pull away from the man.

“Can you release my arm.”

“Don’t dodge the question.” Cilus growled. Tao simply blinked in response, his jaw refusing to move. His memories from primary school resurfacing the memory of Cilus’s fist hitting his face could never truly leave. Neither could the taunts. Cilus’s grip tightened reminding him of the current scenario.

“It was not the same device from the experiment you observed; it was an altered and compressed version.”

“It’s the same thing you promised not to use.” Cilus’s scowl deepened as he spoke.

“I kept it on me for self defense,” Tao replied.

“Yeah defend yourself by killing someone else.” Tao didn’t fully process the man's sentence. … kill? The device didn’t kill; it simply damaged multiple parts of the brain through controlled microwaves. In theory with the current track of technological advancement the technology to make the brain recover may exist in a few years. 

“It doesn’t kill.” Was the only response he could give.

“Well Colvin’s in a coma and it killed Tom.” His mouth opened slightly. Cilus must have noticed as his face twisted into… something. Tao couldn’t tell what however he could feel the man's grip loosen. His AI would be able to tell him what Cilus' emotional response was. “You didn’t know?” It sounded like every bit of rage had suddenly left the man's body.

“Know what.” Tao didn’t like the idea that something happened to Tom.

“I thought Nayan told you.” 

“Told me what.” dancing around whatever subject Cilus was trying to bring up would get them nowhere.

“Tom is dead.” His conscience froze. _What_?... he… Tom was… dead… that… he thought back to the moment Tom fell to the ground trying to remember the monitors. Tom still had brain activity. He knew that the electrocorticography lines showed brain activity. After all the sensors were applied directly onto the surface of the brain. He helped with the craniotomy to remove the bits of Tom’s skull to apply the sensors. 

“He still had brain activity.” The data was incapable of lying even if human memory was flawed. Cilus threw his arm down letting it flop back to his side uselessly. He had no current use for that appendage.

“They had him on life support since _that_ day.” The man's voice held no kindness. Tao didn’t move, his brain refused to stimulate the muscles. Unfortunately Cilus continued. “His parents chose to pull the plug a few months ago. They even held a funer—“

“I do not want this information.” Tao was understating his aversion to the information. No matter how illogical it was, he wanted to hear Tom congratulate him on how complex his experiments were while trying to high-five him. That’s why he made no effort to track Tom. He wanted the man to walk up to him one day and pat him on the back telling him that his brain was finally working again.

“Well now the same thing is going to happen to Colvin.” Tao looked to the ground trying to ignore the animosity in Cilus’s voice. The floor was a blinding white but the floor couldn’t hate him. Just like AI’s couldn’t. They were incapable of bullying and cruelty. He despised the tightness in his chest. It was making it difficult to inhale oxygen.

“That wasn’t…” He didn’t know what he was going to say. Tom was dead. He killed him. He caused him to die. Tom's brain got broken. Tom's brain got broken because of him. There was no longer a way to try to repair it. “I…” What was his brain even trying to get him to say to Cilus.

“I what?” The edge in Cilus’s tone made him flinch. He couldn’t help but feel like a primary schooler again. The taunts of robot boy and computer brain rang in his mind. The juvenile taunts only became worse after primary school. So did the physical attacks that he was occasionally subjected to. Cilus wasn’t a part of either of those after primary school. “I what Tao?”

He shook his head in response. There was nothing he could say that would end in a positive interaction. Why did Cilus have to be so emotional? It overruled any logic. At least Nayan would contain hir emotions enough to listen to reason. And To… he was thinking illogically. Processing this scenario logically would allow him to get answers.

Tao stared at the man he tolerated more than most human beings. His voice came out quieter than was preferred. “Why are you so angry.” He wanted to understand. He wanted to know. Cilus narrowed his eyes.

“Can you really not figure it out.” Tao didn’t have a response. “ _You_ broke a promise that I trusted you to keep. In fact you disrespected that promise for ten whole years.” Neither of them broke their stares. “Even worse you offed someone else on purpose. Yeah why on Mars would I be angry.”

Tao knew that the last sentence was sarcasm so he didn’t ask. He also still didn’t have an answer to Cilus’s rage. He kept his promise he didn’t use the technology that hu… killed… he didn’t use the technology that killed Tom. He used a less powerful altered version as for the next point he couldn’t fully deny it. He had willingly used the device on the Black_knight. That stalker deserved it.

How could Cilus feel empathy for that human. That homosapien didn’t deserve anything from Cilus. The black knight was an inconvenience to both him and Angela so logically he had no care for that man. 

“I still do not understand your emotion.”

“I’m shocked.” That was also sarcasm. He could tell that Cilus was being slightly more dramatic than was necessary although he didn’t know why. He flicked his gaze away. Could this visit be over now? It had to have been ten minutes. That was assuming that this visit would be as long as Angela’s. He hoped she was functional.

“How much longer is this meeting going to last.” Tao kept his expression completely steady. Cilus rolled his eyes.

“Can’t deal with a person who actually points out your crimes.” A beat of silence passed between them. “But we probably have like a minute left.” Tao kept his thoughts to himself. A minute would be agonizing to experience in this moment. 

Shockingly Cilus went silent. He crossed his arms. He did not try to break it. If he did that he might get injured. He also might not. Although that was a risk that held no positive outcome. He seemed to deserve the rage that was directed towards him. In Cilus’s mind he… it wasn’t in Cilus’s mind it was a fact, a simple point of data.

He killed Tom. That was a fact even if it was never his intention to do so. He had only wanted to understand. He wanted to know why people could laugh and yell and taunt. All the things that he didn’t. To find out why he was so fundamentally different from them. The door opened behind him.

“Your visit is now over.” The same guard as before stepped into the room. Cilus sighed.

“If you ever get out I’ll ship you your belongings.” The man turned as another door opened on the opposite side of the room before adding. “But that girlfriend of yours has your glasses.” 

Tao watched as Cilus left unceremoniously. He was still finding it difficult to inhale oxygen. The guard ordered him to follow. It took a moment for his mind to register the command. His pause must have been longer as a pain burst through his leg. He forced himself to stay still. He deserved the pain. After all he had done he deserved the pain.

He turned around following the guard preventing himself from wincing with each step. He deserved the pain. He had caused others more pain. Maybe the pain would allow him to understand the people he hurt… and killed. He chided himself. That was illogical. Still he deserved it.

Cilus would probably agree as would Nayan. He was an inconvenience in both their lives. He had been for years. _You're better than this._ He wanted that vulture to just leave his mind alone. In fact the vulture was the only human he wanted to inconvenience. He just didn’t have enough energy to do so. Right now he just wanted to lay down. He knew that sleep was unlikely to come with his current state of mind.

The guard stopped and let him back into the cell area. The area of the glass ceiling revealed the night sky. He wondered if he would be able to see earth. A small dot of light in space. Completely insignificant compared to the rest of the universe even though it was home to over 6 billion people. 

Mars was no different. Compared to the universe each and every person were specks of dust in the Martian turf. He truly meant nothing in the long term. He barely meant anything in the short term. His body was beginning to have an easier time breathing. It was likely because he was beginning to think logically again instead of thinking about Cilus.

Tao made his way back to his cell being careful of other prisoners. He could tell that a few of them glared at him as he passed. They were unimportant. The worst thing they could do was kill him. That was false. There were many horrible things they could do to him.

They could… he shouldn’t think about all of those. It would be better to just lie down until it was time to be released from his cell when the clock reset and humans tended to stop sleeping. If his mind would allow it he would enter rem sleep after lying down for some time.

He followed that train of thought returning to his cell. The other man was lying in the cot opposite to his. He paid no attention to the other person lying down in his own cot. It wasn’t a comfort as it was the equivalent of lying on the floor. He wished he could have just stayed in this cot for the past 30 minutes. Instead of talking to Cilus.

He closed his eyes. He still hadn’t fully processed everything Cilus had told him. He had been more focused on not getting hurt. His brain was already forgetting some of the conversation his mind had focused on Tom… it was focused on what he did. The new information that his mind was refusing to process.

Even the darkness of his own eyelids didn’t help. He just wondered if Tom’s last moments were in this darkness. He wondered if Tom retained continuous thought. If he could feel every moment passing as his brain slowly failed. Tao wondered if Tom blamed him. He wondered if Tom wished for death to come take him like he did.

The only interesting thing was that Tom was learning what happens after death. A thing that was impossible to study. But he would never see Tom again. He crossed his arms turning towards the wall. His burnt skin against the fabric made him wince.

Although he made no effort to remove his leg from the pain. The pain wasn’t the worst he had ever encountered. Besides it would be interesting to see if the pain would trigger any response. He had never cried from pain. He had only cried when he got a pebble in his eyes as a teenager and maybe when he nearly drowned as a child. But pain had never triggered the emotional response of crying. Not like it did for normal people. 

His eyes darted open upon hearing a clanging noise. He pushed himself up looking to the other side of the room. That wasn’t the source of the noise as the other man looked to be asleep. He flicked his eyes towards the cell door seeing a human guard pass by. Was his lack of sleep and hunger making him hear things. He hadn’t eaten all day and he hadn’t fallen into rem sleep for a few days. He doubted it would happen tonight.

He laid back down covering his eyes with his elbow. Only some of the lights in the prison were still on. The rest of them wouldn’t be dimmed until 10:30. Then he would be in near total darkness surrounded by people who glared at his every move. He knew that it would likely lead to a negative encounter.

He could hear muffled voices through the wall. He wondered if people cared about them like people cared about Tom or were they like him. A person who hurt everyone around him. He turned back to the wall shifting his arm so his head could rest on it. He wished the cot would just swallow him whole then he would just suffocate… Just like Angela was. 

Tao squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he understood that song. The one that his AI hadn’t made lyrics for, the lyrics she created for herself. He knew all of the lyrics that she sang that day where he should have done something. Except he could still breathe. Despite the tightness in his chest he could still breathe but… Tom would never breathe again. And he was the one who made himself believe in a fantasy.

He was the one who lied. He was the one who disregarded everyone else. He was the selfish one. And he put himself through everything. He was the one who caused his life to fall apart to cause his identity to slowly die.

He should have jumped. He would have never had to scare Nayan. He would have just been gone before sie woke up in the morning… he would have fallen into that endless dream like he planned. He should have jumped instead then sie wouldn’t have been able to stop him. Once he left the balcony no one would’ve been able to save him. 

Then… maybe Nayan and Cilus wouldn’t hate him. Maybe he would see Tom. Maybe Matāmaha was there too. Or maybe it would just be darkness.

He… understood that song and he disliked it. He wanted this feeling to go away. He wanted to feel nothing again.

Something grasped Tao’s shoulder yanking him onto the floor with a thud. He grunted as a force hit his stomach sending a jolt of pain. What wa— another hit to his stomach made him curl up. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. It was a human inflicting this pain. He tried to avoid the next hit taking a kick right in the shoulder making him fall on his side pitifully. They grasped his arm and forced him up onto his feet only to throw him back onto the ground, his head slamming into the floor.

“For such a sick f*cker your pathetic.” The person grabbed the collar of his prison uniform trying to pull him up once again. He looked towards his cellmate, able to make out the man's apathetic face. He should have felt something about that instead he could only think, _he did the same thing to Angela_. He stopped resisting, standing up getting a view of his attacker. He didn’t recognize the man. 

He gave a sharp breath as something sharp dug into his shoulder. It was a shank—shiv? It went deeper. He didn’t move watching his blood seep out over the object.

“Can’t even look me in the eyes.” The man spat ripping the knife from its place. He tried to reach for the wound. Before his mind could even register the knife was by his neck. He froze, steadying his breathing. The man still had his uniform in a tight hold and a knife to his neck. If he moved it would go right into his neck. He couldn’t count on his cellmate to do anything to help.

Why was his mind even trying to fight? 

“Just do whatever you're going to do.” His voice didn’t falter. He wasn’t afraid he just wanted whatever was going to happen to be over. 

He winced as pain came from below his ear. He didn’t look his mind filling in the situation enough on its own. He could feel it slice his skin as it moved. He wondered if the knife was going to hit his carotid artery. He would bleed to death in seconds if it did.

He could feel his blood trailing down his neck seeping from the new cut. He didn’t look forward, pain blurring his vision. He wished the man would just kill him already. To let him bleed to death. He could feel the knife slice the skin below his jaw. Each moment of the agonizing pain seemed to drag out. More blood oozed down his neck. He wondered how much longer it would take for him to lose consciousness. For the blood loss to start ruining his brain. He couldn’t hear the footsteps rush into the room. His mind was too focused on the pain.

Suddenly the knife ripped away from Tao’s skin. The man's hand dragged him into the sink. His ribs ramming into the corner causing him to grab it for stability, his hand instinctively reaching to his neck. He stopped it halfway feeling drops of blood falling onto his palm. He couldn’t make out the voices he heard in the cell. No one was attacking him anymore.

He stood by the sink waiting… for something. He wasn’t sure anymore. Watching the blood drip onto his hand didn’t make it any clearer. Each cold drop fell from his neck. He made no attempt to prevent more from leaving his body. He felt nothing as the blood dripped. No sadness no anger… just… emptiness. He had brought all of this on himself. The voices went quiet for a moment. Was he finally losing consciousness?

“You alright kid?” He knew that voice… It was Tijmen, wasn't it? He didn’t know anymore.“You're bleeding.” The man's voice was full of concern. He didn’t respond to the man's observation. He felt a cloth push against his neck wound. “You get up and help me.” Tijmen snapped in another direction. 

He wasn’t even sure what was happening anymore and in truth he didn’t care anymore. He just wished people would let him die. To get rid of his statistically insignificant life.


End file.
